3 TEMPORADA A História Secreta de Elijah Os Ancestrais
by Naylah St
Summary: Nessa história, os personagens Klaus, Elijah, Elizabeth, Elena, Da,on e Stephan conhecem os ancestrais... Elizabeth está presa em dois mundos sustentando a vida de Elijah e Elena. Em Mystic Falls novos acontecimentos aguardam-nos, mas o grande desfecho será nas terras da ilha de Skye na Escócia.


CAPÍTULO I

Os olhos de Klaus abriram-se no meio da noite. Ele fitou o teto e sentiu Elizabeth respirando ao seu lado. Algo em seu instinto o pôs em estado de alerta.

Levantou calmamente para não despertá-la, em vão.

Ela olhava para ele nu em pé ainda ao lado da cama com olhos sonolentos.

- Vai me deixar sozinha? – murmurou.

- Não. – sentou-se – preciso resolver um assunto.

- E o assunto não pode esperar?

Ele tocou os lábios dela suavemente com os seus.

- Fique aqui e me espere voltar, está bem? Agora, volte a dormir.

Levantou-se e vestiu-se.

Elizabeth obedeceu virando-se e aninhando-se no travesseiro dele.

Vendo-a adormecer, abriu a janela e pulou. A noite fria o abraçou.

Elizabeth abriu os olhos.

Podia sentir a tensão de Klaus diminuindo à medida que se afastava da casa.

Levantou-se e vestiu-se.

Desceu as escadas na casa quieta e escura dos Salvatore e saiu. O carro de Klaus estava parado na entrada da garagem. Já devia estar bem longe dali. Não conseguiria segui-lo. Híbridos... Bufou.

Olhou a casa ainda adormecida e pensou em suas opções. Voltar para a cama e enfrentar os olhares curiosos de seus proprietários ou ir para casa de Klaus contrariando seu pedido.

- Duvidas...

Entrou no carro e foi para a casa de Klaus. Já no acesso à mansão ainda na estrada, Elizabeth viu o portão retorcido caído no chão. Avançou para a alameda de acesso desviando por estátuas e vasos quebrados e espalhados por todos os lugares. A casa havia sido invadida e terrivelmente vandalizada, mas quem ou o que fizera, já não estava mais lá.

Desceu do carro chamando Klaus. Silêncio.

- Klaus? – seu medo crescia enquanto apenas o som do relógio da sala respondia.

Não havia nada no lugar. Tudo fora revirado. Os sofás rasgados e as espumas pendiam por entre as molas. O escritório tinha as estantes nuas enquanto seu conteúdo jazia sobre os tapetes virados.

- Klaus? – o medo acelerando o coração.

A casa inteira havia sido revirada e destruída. Todos os móveis, as telas de Klaus, nada sobreviveu ao ataque.

Elizabeth andava de um lado para o outro tentando localizá-lo e descobriu que estava sozinha.

Alguém estivera procurando alguma coisa ali e não economizara a busca.

Elijah!

Elizabeth tateava as paredes. Não sabia onde estava ou se o corpo de Elijah havia sido descoberto. Seu desespero aumentando enquanto buscava um vão, uma fresta uma luz diference, qualquer coisa que denotasse a abertura do salão.

- Oh meu Deus! – tinha que ser no porão, mas o acesso fácil levava-a somente até a adega. Arrastando alguns poucos moveis que permaneciam parcialmente no lugar viu um suave desenho na parede quase imperceptível, mas ela o reconhecera. Era uma runa "Rad" (caminho). Tateou e encontrou a passagem para o imenso salão. Três caixões ao fundo exibiam a madeira polida e laqueada. Apenas um estava aberto.

Elijah!

Abriu a tampa do primeiro caixão e Elijah estava lá. Respirou. Seu semblante era de paz. A adaga jazia sobre sua barriga. Klaus a mudara de lugar. Mãos cruzadas sobre o peito.

Elizabeth acariciou seu rosto. – O que fizemos um ao outro, Elijah...? – sussurrou para ele como se pudesse ouvir e chorou sobre seu corpo inerte.

Fechou o caixão alisando sua tampa e contemplando seu anel de casamento que Rebekahh lhe devolvera. Embora quisesse muito, não poderia tirá-lo.

Seguiu para o outro. Levantou a tampa e deu uma espiada. Kol estava lá. Fechou depressa.

- Ok, temos dois acordados e dois dormindo. Espera, onde está Rebekahh?

Fechou o acesso e colocou as coisas no lugar encobrindo novamente a passagem. Lembrou-se de olhar bem onde estava para memorizar. Poderia ser necessário.

Subiu as escadas para o primeiro andar da adega, pegou uma garrafa de vinho e subiu para a sala.

Abriu a garrafa de vinho e começou a beber para controlar a sede. Com o sangue de Klaus no corpo seria capaz de matar cinco pessoas sem pestanejar e a cidade era muito pequena.

Elizabeth desenvolvera uma capacidade de permanecer com sua sede controlada por dias.

Deu um longo gole e começou a arrumar tudo.

- Nossa, acho mais fácil atear fogo e comprar tudo novo... - olhou lamentando-se – mas isso é uma judiação. – olhava para as telas rasgadas e arrancadas de suas molduras. Acompanhou o rastro de destruição e deparou-se com uma tela intacta no final do corredor. Aproximou-se. Era sua casa em Skye pintada com uma riqueza de detalhes que parecia uma fotografia. A casa estava imersa em uma nuvem sombria e curiosamente não havia nenhum arranhão na pintura. A assinatura era de Klaus.

Inclinou a obra de forma a ficar alinhada à parede e começou a recolher do chão as demais.

O sol já estava a pino quando ela começou a ficar preocupada demais para continuar ali quieta e sozinha.

Pegou o celular na bolsa. Estava sem bateria.

O telefone do escritório estava mudo...

- Ótimo. – Pegou um papel no chão, localizou uma caneta e deixou uma nota para Klaus.

' eu sinto muito. Quando cheguei já estava assim. Estou nos Salvatore. Desculpe ter 'desobedecido''...

E.

Voltou para o segundo andar da adega e observou se havia ocultado bem a entrada de acesso ao salão.

Olhou com tristeza o local e voltou.

Deixou a casa rumo aos Salvatore.

Parou o carro e viu o de Klaus ainda no mesmo lugar.

Tocou a campainha envergonhada. Já havia abusado dos irmãos, mas não tinha para onde ir e, afinal, Klaus a encontraria ali.

- Entre! – Damon gritou do lado de dentro.

- Bom dia!

- Boa tarde! – ele sorriu. – Onde estava?

- Fui para a casa do Klaus... ou do que sobrou dela.

Damon a olhou curioso.

- Destruíram tudo por lá. A casa está toda revirada e tudo está quebrado...

- Deve ter sido um dos muitos fãs dele – Damon ironizou.

- Fãs de quem? – Stefan entrava na sala.

- Do seu amigo de foxtrot* (ritmo musical dos anos 20. Uma alusão ao período em que Stefan fora o melhor amigo de Klaus) – Damon respondeu irônico.

- A casa de Klaus foi destruída. – respondeu Elizabeth tentando aliviar o clima que começava a esquentar.

Stefan pegou o celular.

- Está em casa? Você está bem? – falava com Elena. – Não. Só fiquei preocupado porque reviraram a casa de Klaus. Não ela está aqui e está bem. Fique onde está, está bem? Mais tarde... conversamos.- desligou.- Elizabeth, Klaus me acordou bem cedo, logo que o sol nasceu e pediu para que eu cuidasse de você. Não entendi, mas concordei.

Ele sabia que havia algo errado. Por que não falou nada?

- Cuidar de mim? Stefan tenho o dobro ou o triplo da sua idade. Não seria mais fácil ele pedir o contrário? – ironizou.

- Algo me diz que vamos nos meter em encrenca novamente... - Damon desabafou.

- Não vão não. Vou esperar Klaus chegar e vou voltar para Paris.

Ambos a olharam como se ela tivesse dito uma maldição.

- Não pode voltar para Paris...

- Fica frio Damon, vou levar Klaus comigo. Vamos dar paz a Elena. Podemos procurar uma cura para ela onde estivermos. Você sabe, tenho que me manter útil já que Bonnie não cumpriu a parte dela.

- A culpa não foi de Bonnie.

- E de quem foi? Por que ela não destruiu o colar? Era isso que deveria ter feito...

Stefan olhou para Damon.

- Caroline a impediu. Nós a impedimos, bem, todos melaram seus planos. – Damon explicou.

- Não vou perguntar por que, pois isso é irrelevante, mas vocês têm conhecimento da chance que perderam?

- Sim, mas você não conhece o quanto Elena ia ficar destruída por isso. Pesamos as duas ela ganhou. – ele acrescentou.

Elizabeth respirou fundo.

- Ainda podemos fazer de novo... Posso usar seu chuveiro? – perguntou.

- Claro, mas, por favor, tranque a porta, as janelas, feche bem as cortinas e a porta do Box e tenha certeza de que nada nem ninguém possa vê-la. Eu não posso brigar com um original, pior se for um... híbrido...não estou a fim de ser mordido – Damon deu-lhe um sorriso torto. – Tem secador na gaveta da cômoda... sabe...perto do closet do quarto que está. Use-o.

Damon lembrava Elizabeth descendo as escadas com os cabelos molhados e a reação de Elijah.

-Obrigada. Lembrarei-me de suas recomendações.

Ela subiu para o quarto.

- Já pensou? – Damon perguntou a Stefan.

- Não quero nem pensar e ainda teremos que cuidar dela...

- Espero que ela não curta minissaia, blusas cavadas, decotes nem nada que revele aquelas curvas ruivas maravilhosas... eu disse isso em voz alta?

- Disse.

- Ops! Tomarei mais cuidado.

- Por favor.

CAPÍTULO II

- Tem fome? – Stefan olhava Elizabeth descer as escadas. Os cabelos secos e as roupas comportadas.

- Sim, mas eu posso esperar.

- Não entendi.

- Controlo a sede Stefan. Posso ficar dias sem me alimentar.

- E por que ficaria dias sem se alimentar?

- Porque não controlo quem caço. Se eu pegar...adeus.

- Bolsas de sangue não?

- Não por muitos dias. Preciso me alimentar de humanos. As bolsas ajudam, mas se as bebo demais, piora a quantidade de pessoas que eu... você sabe. Para minimizar a culpa das vítimas, jejuo o quanto aguento. Sou quase um monge tibetano que decide iluminar-se – sorriu sem graça.

- Tem problemas para se alimentar?

- Muitos.

- Precisa conversar com Elena sobre isso e sobre... mais coisas. Ela quer conhecer sua história. Pediu a Damon e depois para mim. Não achamos justo ela saber por terceiros...se não se importar...é claro.

- Claro, conto minha história de novela mexicana para ela sem problemas. Por que ela tem problemas para se alimentar?

- Ela não consegue. Caroline tentou ajudar, eu tentei, Damon...tentou, mas ela precisa da ajuda de alguém como você, mas não a conhecíamos ainda.

- Me leva até a casa dela?

Ele olhou para os lados.

- Preciso avisar Klaus.

- Nem tente. O telefone dele está na caixa postal. – ela estava muito preocupada.- vamos, vou deixar outro bilhete.

'onde esteve? Eu volto logo. Estou com meu guarda-costas. Você estava de brincadeira quando mandou ele tomar conta de mim não é? Ele sabe quantos anos tenho?' E.

Seguiram em silêncio para a cidade encontrar Elena.

- Elizabeth...- um inseguro Stefan quebrava o silêncio quando estacionaram.-...ela confia em você...então...se não for pedir demais...

- Pode deixar. Vou pensar bastante antes de falar... sobre vocês...era isso?

- Sim.

- Não vai entrar?

Ele negou.

- Vou ficar por perto. Qualquer coisa, Elena tem meu numero e venho te buscar.

- Ok.

Elizabeth desceu do carro e tocou a campainha. Elena abriu uma fresta, vendo-a, escancarou feliz por sua presença.

Olhou para a rua e viu Stefan estacionado. Bateu a porta.

- Fico feliz que tenha vindo. Pensei que fosse ficar brava...por não ter...

- Temos tempo... – Elizabeth sorriu.

Ela entrou na sala e olhava os moveis e a decoração simples. Uma casa de família.

- Daria tudo o tenho para ter de novo uma casa assim.

- Pequena e desajeitada?

- Um lar, Elena. Um lar... São seus pais? – Elizabeth perguntava contemplando um porta retratos na mesinha de canto.

- Sim. Eles morreram há dois anos.

- Sinto muito. Perdi meu pai muito cedo. O pouco tempo que tive ao seu lado, tentei aproveitar. Quando minha mãe morreu eu já havia partido. Não devia ter aberto mão dela por... – suspirou. – Stefan me disse que vem enfrentando problemas para se alimentar.

- Ele disse?

- Sim, mas nós duas sabemos que não é bem assim, não é?

Ela assentiu.

- Bebeu dele?

- Não de Stefan...- respondeu envergonhada.

- Entendo.

- Vamos sentar na cozinha? Tenho que preparar alguma coisa para o Jeremy. Ele vai chegar com fome e depois ainda vai para o Grill. Importa-se?

- Claro que não. Ajudo você.

Elena estava aflita. Tinha um caderno de 400 folhas com perguntas para Elizabeth, mas simplesmente não sabia por onde começar.

- Pelo começo, Elena. – ela parecia ler seus pensamentos - O que quer saber? Prometo responder todas as suas perguntas mesmo às mais íntimas. Há anos deixei de ter pudores.

Ela respirou fundo e começou.

- Como foi quando...acordou?

- Péssimo. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo ao certo porque não me lembrava do sangue de Rebekahh o que aconteceu algumas boas horas depois.

- Quem te ajudou?

- Fiquei sozinha alguns dias enquanto decidia se seguia em frente ou se terminava ali. A imagem de Elijah me perseguia. Escondia-me em celeiros, coberta com trapos...ao anoitecer eu caminhava e tentava me distanciar o mais que podia dali...Cheguei a um vilarejo já sem forças e sucumbi...ataquei...muita gente...foi um banho de sangue e gritos...Finn me encontrou e me tirou dali. Levou-me para Irlanda e me ensinou tudo que sei. Foi um irmão, um pai e um amigo inestimável. Ele nunca conseguiu me ensinar a... parar...eu tenho um frenesi...e uma vez minha vítima, vou até o fim...

- Você não bebe de animais?

- Tento. Mas quando me alimento de animais ou de bolsas, os ataques pioram e preciso de pelo menos duas ou três pessoas para aplacar a sede. Finn dizia que minha sede valia pelos cinco irmãos. Aprendi a viver com a culpa. Aprendi o que estava ao meu alcance. Posso ficar vários dias sem me alimentar então, ao invés de matar sete pessoas, uma me basta por sete dias.

Elena estava apavorada. Ela poderia atacar a qualquer momento...cortava as batatas e imaginava Elizabeth solta na escola ou no Grill.

- Vou partir Elena. Volto para Paris amanhã. Fique tranquila. Só estou esperando Klaus voltar.

- Onde ele está?- perguntou sem interesse.

- Eu não sei...

Elena ajeitou o cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Como conheceu Elijah?

- Ah...a história dos irmãos. – Elena abaixou a cabeça fingindo pegar alguma coisa, sem graça – bem, conhecemo-nos no casamento de meu irmão, William. Primeiro Klaus, depois Elijah. Quando o vi pela primeira vez soube que o amaria por toda a vida...-seus olhos encheram de lágrimas- Ele era perfeito em tudo e quando me beijava meu mundo cinza coloria. – seus olhos perderam-se na cozinha e as lágrimas caíram.

- Sinto falar sobre isso, podemos mudar de assunto...se quiser.

- Está tudo bem. É só uma novidade que com o tempo se acomoda...como tudo... – enxugou o rosto – Um dia, quando fomos visitar meu irmão e minha cunhada em Glasgow, William me contou o que eram...minha irmã Alice vinha me falando que tinha estranhas feridas...uma vez no pescoço...outra nos braços..., mas eu nunca desconfiei...Klaus se alimentava dela e hoje penso se seria mesmo só ele...

Elizabeth levantou e ficou de frente para a janela, de costas para Elena.

- Mesmo sabendo, mesmo correndo o risco, eu o amava e decidimos sair dali e seguir para a Cornualha onde vivia sua família. Abandonei a minha família sem pensar duas vezes, pois acreditava ter encontrado o amor da minha vida...- as lágrimas caiam indesejadas...- na véspera de partir, Elijah insistiu que fôssemos falar com meu irmão e Nora. Foi quando ela me deu o colar, o grimório e me explicou o que fazer... Casamos-nos na Inglaterra em uma cerimônia pagã... eu era a pessoa mais feliz do condado e por muitos anos foi assim...

Elena ouvia sem interromper e por vezes parava o que fazia para olhar Elizabeth que permanecia de costas para ela.

- Assim foi por sete maravilhosos anos... até que...- ela não suportou mais e soluçou.

- Desculpe. Por favor, me desculpe fazê-la lembrar...- Elena a abraçava com as mãos sujas de cascas.

- Vai passar Elena. Vai passar... Dê-me algumas. – apontou para as cenouras e começou a raspá-las sentando-se ao lado de Elena no balcão.

Elizabeth inalou profundamente e voltou sua história.

- Klaus era o grande amigo e por muito anos tomou o lugar de William em minha vida. Um irmão, mas ele tinha um dom indecifrável de me deixar segura. Ele cuidava, mimava, protegia de uma forma muito sedutora. Devo ter deixado isso transparecer de alguma forma não consciente, pois nem mesmo eu aceitava isso ou pensava nisso. Elijah começou a se afastar e eu não entendia por que. Não éramos mais tão felizes e eu pouco o via. Ele saia cedo e só voltava depois que eu estivesse dormindo. Klaus ficava arrasado e brigavam por minha causa. Klaus exigia que o irmão cuidasse de mim e Elijah acusava Klaus de roubar-me dele.

Um dia Klaus estava louco. Eu nunca vira seus olhos assim antes. Ele se declarou para mim e me tomou a força. Não pude dormir aquela noite. Acontecera algo comigo. Algo estranho. Uma sensação de vazio na alma. Fora como se Klaus a tivesse roubado.

Elijah chegou mais tarde àquela noite. Estava bêbado. Pela primeira vez na vida me bateu e me violentou. Soube muito tempo depois que ele havia sentido o gosto de Klaus em mim...mas eu não sabia que havia bebido seu sangue... nem as coisas que ele havia feito. Klaus me apagava.– ela ficou sem ar e parou de respirar por um instante reprimindo o sofrimento que suas memórias despertavam.

Tive medo de Klaus depois daquele dia, mas por um lado eu o entendia. Ele nunca fora amado. Sempre rejeitado por todos eles. O diferente, o estranho, o tirano Klaus. Mas para mim ele sempre foi diferente. Mas depois que soube que Elijah me batera seu instinto protetor ficou mais forte, mas ao mesmo tempo ele ficou incontrolável.

Enquanto Elijah estava cada vez mais distante, Klaus invadiu minha vida de uma vez, colocando sua marca em minha alma. E durante meses Elijah o tolerou comigo. Ele sabia o que Klaus fazia e não me protegia. Eu não falava, não comia...temia o pior com os dois. E o pior aconteceu...

Quando descobri que estava grávida, Klaus não permitiu que eu contasse a Elijah. Pediu que eu esperasse. Ele se afastou de mim, mas Elijah já não me amava mais...hoje sei ser verdade isso que até então era apenas uma suspeita.

Ele me entregou para o irmão como um presente. Klaus aceitou e cuidou de mim.

Minha tristeza aumentava e o amor de Klaus por mim, também. Eu já estava debilitada, a gravidez me fazia ter sangramentos terríveis e Klaus...forçava-me a beber dele quase todas as noites e isso, nos aproximou de uma forma macabra.

A panela começou a ferver e derramar seu conteúdo sobre o fogão.

- Deixa que eu limpo – Elizabeth levantou e começou a enxugar o fogão. Elena estava petrificada com sua história. Não queria que Elizabeth parasse de falar, mas não ia pedir...pegou uma garrafa de uísque, dois copos e os serviu.

Elizabeth sorriu para ela, grata.

- Onde paramos? Ah sim...quando cheguei ao meu limite e tentei fugir. Eu e meu filho éramos uma ameaça para eles. Esther me mandou afastar e foi o que fiz. No caminho minha égua estava muito cansada. Estava velha demais para aguentar-me já em estado avançado de gravidez... Kol me encontrou... e despenquei no inferno... – sorveu a bebida em um longo gole.

- Quer que eu tempere o bife? – perguntou refeita.

- Não, pode deixar. E o que... Elijah fez quando descobriu?

- Nada...- lembrou constatando que sua historia havia chegado ao fim ainda na idade média – nada. Muitos pontos dessa história somente foram colocados agora, Elena... Elijah já estava em...outra, como falam. Eu estava descartada. Só não aceitava isso.

- E Finn te ajudou...

- Sim. Ele me levou dali...ele entendia tudo calado. Aceitava o que eu queria, exceto por fim à minha vida o que impediu umas três ou quatro vezes até que desisti de tentar.

O sol morria no horizonte quando Jeremy abriu a porta.

- Pelo cheiro fez meu bife favor...- parou ao ver Elizabeth.- parecia enfeitiçado por ela.

Elena alertou. Elizabeth olhou o rapaz e acenou. Serena. Elena não acreditava.

- Olá irmão da Elena. Sou Elizabeth. Estou de passagem. - Elena a olhava intrigada.

- Tive um irmão também – virou-se para Elena e sorriu – ele era a pessoa mais importante para mim.- Elena se acalmou. Se Elizabeth tinha fome, Jeremy não seria seu jantar.

- Importa-se de continuarmos depois? Preciso ir agora. Estou preocupada com...- olhou para Jeremy.

- Claro que não. Eu passo lá...mais tarde. Pode ser?

- Preciso de uma carona. Pode ligar para o Stefan para mim, ou prefere que eu o faça?

- Eu...ligo. Pode deixar.

- Vou esperar por ele lá fora para que fiquem à vontade. – olhou para Jeremy – Muito prazer Jeremy.

- O prazer foi todo meu – disse o jovem com os olhos esbugalhados admirando Elizabeth em toda sua beleza. Ele não a havia conhecido pessoalmente na noite da emboscada a Klaus.

- PQP ESSA É A ELIZABETH? – sussurrou para Elena, mas Elizabeth ouviu e riu envaidecida já batendo a porta atrás de si. Ainda podia encantar alguns homens. Pena que ele era humano...

Ela saiu e foi para a calçada. Chamou Klaus pelo celular. Caixa postal. Ligou para Rebekahh. Caixa postal. Que diabos!, pensou.

Em alguns minutos Stefan estava parando à porta.

- Obrigada – Elizabeth entrava no carro.

- Klaus ligou?

- Não e já estou aflita demais para raciocinar. Falou com Damon?

- Ele também não sabe nem de Klaus nem de Rebekahh. Para onde quer ir?

- Para a casa de Klaus.

- Nem pensar. Estive na casa e não tive coragem nem de entrar. Você por um acaso sentiu o cheiro do lugar?

- Sim.

- E você sabe que conhecemos seis originais sendo que dois dormem, dois estão mortos e nem Klaus nem Rebekahh teriam feito aquilo?

- Sim.

- Então onde está e quem é o original que revirou aquela casa?

CAPÍTULO III

A casa de Klaus estava igual ao que Elizabeth deixara. Exceto pela presença de Rebekahh, chorando e parecia que estava na adega.

Ambos correram em direção ao som dela.

- Stefan! – agarrou-se nele em pânico – Elizabeth eles levaram Klaus! Disse aos prantos.

- O que? Quem eles Rebekahh? – dizia batendo no rosto tentando impedir que ela desmaiasse. – Rebekahh, quem levou Klaus...Rebekahh!

- Acordei Elijah...eles levaram Klaus...

O sangue de Elizabeth congelou.

- Quem são eles? – Stefan perguntava carregando Rebekahh para fora da adega.

- Eu não sei...- Elizabeth estava em pânico e com os pelos da nuca em riste. – leve-a para casa Stefan eu me encontro com vocês lá.

- Elizabeth...eu prometi a Klaus.

- Eu vou ficar bem...leve-a para casa.

- Elizabeth, mas... Elijah está acordando e...

- Cacete Stefan ele é o meu marido. Eu me entendo com Elijah agora vá. – falou um pouco mais alto, mas sem perder a classe apesar do palavrão.

Elizabeth desceu para o segundo pavimento da adega e ouviu Stefan dar a partida e sair.

A cabeça fervilhava. Quem são eles? O que querem de Klaus?

Elijah levantou. Os olhos fechados tomando ciência do que acontecera. De repente ele pulou sobre Elizabeth e a empurrou contra a parede. Seus olhos negros de sede e ódio estavam abertos.

Ela estava apavorada.

- Elijah... está me machucando – ela murmurou. Ele apertou seu corpo contra o dela e a beijou. – Elijah... pare...por favor...pare... – ele permanecia apertando-a contra a parede e sufocando-a hora com mão em seu pescoço, ora com a boca. – pare...está me matando...- ela já estava perdendo a consciência quando ele soltou sua mão, mas manteve seu corpo. Elizabeth soltou os braços flácidos sobre ele.

Elijah estralou o pescoço e ajeitou a camisa subindo as escadas da adega, deixando-a no chão em cacos.

Ela se levantou indecisa sobre o que fazer. Se ia atrás dele ou se sumia dali.

Decidiu ir atrás dele. Se Rebekahh o acordara, ele sabia onde estava Klaus ou pelo menos quem eram "eles" que o levaram.

Ela entrou na sala procurando por ele...estava no escritório abrindo livro por livro, procurando algo ali dentro.

- Elijah...o que está acontecendo?

Ele não respondeu.

Ela suspirou e insistiu.

- Elijah onde está Klaus? O que fizeram com ele? Para onde o levaram?

Ele virou-se para ela. Seu olhar era indecifrável. Ao mesmo tempo em que parecia que pularia sobre ela arrancando-lhe o coração com apenas uma das mãos...parecia que pularia sobre ela e imploraria perdão.

Por um momento Elizabeth perdeu-se em seus olhos. Pela primeira vez vendo-o por inteiro. Foi como se o visse pela primeira vez.

Então ele abaixou a cabeça e voltou a procurar entre os livros.

- Se me disser o que está procurando...- começou com cuidado – posso ajudar...

- Onde está minha pedra? – Foi a primeira vez que ele se dirigia a ela desde a noite anterior.

- Que pedra? – Elizabeth estava confusa e ainda com medo, andando as cegas diante do homem que amou.

Ele então avançou para cima dela.

- A pedra Elizabeth. De lápis-lazúli, com dois "E" gravados. – disse sussurrando em fúria.

- Não a vejo desde ontem...entreguei à Bonnie...

- A minha, Elizabeth... – olhou para ela mais calmo. Revezava o foco entre seus olhos e sua boca escancarada pelo medo. Ele a cheirou e fechou os olhos concluindo em sua mente como ela terminara a noite e ainda vivia.

- Não sabia que você tinha uma...

Os olhos dele voltavam a ficar negros. Desejo ou ódio, ela não conseguia decifrar. Sua respiração estava acelerada e seu coração aos pinotes pularia da boca a qualquer momento.

- A que horas... o bebeu?

A pergunta era totalmente descabida e Elizabeth franziu o cenho.

- Eu não olhei o relógio para poder assinar o atestado de óbito... - respondeu arfando.

Ele se desfigurou, mas mantinha seus olhos nos dela e ainda encarava sua boca. Agarrou seus cabelos e a empurrou contra a parede.

- Há quanto tempo não bebe?

Ela estava assustada demais e não conseguiu responder. Estendeu seu pescoço e ordenou

- Beba!

Ela estava estática em choque.

- Morda Elizabeth – disse expondo ainda mais o pescoço próximo a sua boca.

- Não consigo...não consigo. O que está acontecendo?

Ele virou-se de repente e a mordeu com força e fúria. Ela gritou.

- Morda! – estendeu novamente o pescoço para ela que obedeceu.

Klaus a forçava a beber dele. Kol a forçou a beber dele e agora, pela primeira vez, Elijah...

Quando ele sentiu que era o bastante a soltou. Virando-se para os livros.

Ela ficou ali, parada encostada na parede sem ação, limpando a boca com as costas das mãos.

Depois que Elijah revirou todos os livros, pegou sua mão e a puxou para a porta principal em direção ao carro.

- Eles levaram. Preciso ver Rebekahh.

Enfiou Elizabeth no carro e ajeitou-se no banco do motorista, dando a partida em segundos.

Arrancaram em direção à casa dos Salvatore.

Entrou sem cerimônia e chamou Rebekahh.

Esta se levantou do sofá e correu abraçá-lo chorando. Tremia dos pés à cabeça.

- Eles o levaram Elijah...

- Eu sei...

Elena vendo o estado de Elizabeth correu ao seu encontro.

- Você está bem? Elizabeth?

Ela estava suspensa no tempo tentando reunir informações que não tinha.

Virou-se para Elizabeth

- Pegue suas coisas. Temos que ir a Paris.

Ela olhava para um ponto fixo na sala.

Ele tentou novamente, dessa vez com mais calma.

- Elizabeth – as brumas em sua mente se abriram quando ele disse seu nome com carinho – precisamos ir a Paris.

- Para que? O que tem em Paris? – ela olhou para ele indignada. Queria encontrar Katerina?

- Rebekahh, telefone para o Hangar. Peça para terem o avião pronto em duas horas. Elizabeth...

- Eu não vou sair daqui enquanto você não me disser o que está acontecendo...quem levou Klaus?- desafiou. O sangue dele fazendo efeito em suas veias.

- Ancestrais... - resignou-se a responder somente isso – agora pegue suas coisas.

- Eu vou com vocês – Stefan dizia no fundo da sala.

Elijah o olhou fechando a testa indignado.

- Como? – Elijah estava em fúria.

- Klaus me pediu para que cuidasse dela. E eu o farei.

- Quando ele lhe pediu isso? – Elijah parecia confuso.

- Esta manhã.

Rebekahh e Elijah olharam-se em cumplicidade. Ela já estava ligando.

- Diga-lhes para aprontarem a aeronave em uma hora.

Elijah corria como louco na estrada. Elizabeth, Rebekahh e Stefan deslizavam de um lado para o outro enquanto ele fazia as curvas em direção a Richmond.

Em tempo recorde chegaram ao hangar e embarcaram.

Na aeronave, Elijah deu as coordenadas ao piloto. Stefan e Elizabeth sentaram-se e prepararam-se para decolar. Elijah saiu da cabine e sentou-se ao lado de Stefan, de frente para Elizabeth. Olhos fechados como se tentasse raciocinar e sua visão o impedisse.

O comandante avisou a decolagem e começaram a mover-se. Assim que ele liberou a circulação pela aeronave, Elijah abriu o cinto e fez o mesmo com o de Elizabeth puxando-a em direção ao quarto.

Entraram e ele trancou a porta.

Abriu a camisa e ordenou.

- Beba.

- Eu não vou beber.

Ele a agarrou pelo cabelo e a jogou na cama. Mordeu-a no seio excitando-a. Sugou longamente e parou.

- Eu falei beba!

- E eu que não vou beber! – desafiou olhando para ele.

- Se não beber, vou sugá-la até que isso não seja mais uma opção, Elizabeth. – ameaçou.

- Então faça. Assim pode sentir-me mais tranquilo ao desembarcar viúvo em Paris.

- É assim que pensa?

- É isso que quer?

- Não me responda uma pergunta com outra. Sabe que não gosto disso.

- Então não faça perguntas óbvias.

Ele suspirou e relaxou um pouco os músculos, mas permanecia sobre ela.

- Eu só quero que beba de mim.

- E eu que me diga o que diabos está acontecendo.

- Se você beber, eu digo. Eu prometo.

- Suas promessas tornaram-se tão vagas...devo confiar em você?

- Pelo seu bem e de meu irmão, sim.

Ao ouvir aquilo ela se convenceu.

Ele estendeu seu pescoço e ela o mordeu.

Elijah gemeu. Um ato tão íntimo entre vampiros. Ele gemia e a pressionava contra a cama em excitação. Suas mãos ainda agarrando seu cabelo e conduzindo para que ela não parasse.

Elizabeth estava em estase e quase em um frenesi por seu gosto e seu cheiro já tão perpetuados nela.

Ele soltou uma mão e percorreu-lhe o corpo enquanto lambia o seio que mordera. Ela ia ceder. A qualquer momento ela ia ceder, mas reuniu forçar e parou. Arfava tentando desesperadamente fazer com que o ar voltasse e acalmasse o coração frenético que quase pulava alucinado para fora do peito.

Ela o empurrou para o lado. Não podia com ele, mas ele entendeu e virou caindo ao lado dela.

Olhos no teto concentrando-se para diminuir a excitação.

- Agora quero saber. – Ela levantou com as pernas moles. Como amava aquele homem. Abotoou a blusa aberta e suja de sangue. Apoiou-se na mesinha de cabeceira, cruzou os braços e o encarou ainda arfando.

- Por que você, Klaus, e até mesmo Kol exigem que eu beba o sangue de vocês?

- Você bebeu de Kol?

- Digamos que eu estava confinada, apagada e que não tinha escolha.

- Ele a machucou?

- Caralho Elijah dá para começar a falar e fingir que se importa?

- Eu não finjo que me importo... – Ele levantou-se apoiando nos cotovelos, virando a cabeça para olhar para ela. – sente-se.

Ela ajeitou-se de pernas cruzadas sobre a cama. Ele fez o mesmo.

- Elizabeth isso é mais complicado do que parece...eu não...joguei-te aos leões...- passou as mãos pelos cabelos visivelmente incomodado e intimidado por ela.- eu a estava protegendo...

- Você só pode estar brincando...- virou as pernas para se levantar, mas ele a deteve.

- Por alguma razão que não sabemos, o sangue de Klaus é mais forte e...a esconde melhor que nós... – ele olhava esperando sua reação.

- Esconder-me? Esconder-me do que?

- Prefere confiar em mim...e no que vou te dizer...ou prefere que eu libere o que escondi em sua mente? – disse derrotado.

Assustada, ela definia...

- O que você ocultou?

- Os ancestrais...

- Que ancestrais?

Ele a puxou para si e a acomodou em seu colo. Ela se contorceu tentando livrar-se dele, em vão.

- Não pode ser assim. Eu decido liberar o que escondi...

Seus olhos fixos nos dela escureceram e Elizabeth vagou...

William e Nora estavam à sua frente tentando impedi-la de partir.

- Elizabeth, eu posso protegê-las enquanto estiverem em Skye. Caso saia da ilha, não poderei mais...e terei de confiar sua segurança a estranhos.

- Elijah não é um estranho, Will.

- Existem mais, Elizabeth. Eles são muitos e mais fortes. Elijah e Klaus são...diferentes, confesso, mas se vocês se separarem vão achá-la. – Nora apelava – Você vai condená-los e à nossa família também.

- Você me disse que se ela bebesse de nós poderia ficar oculta – Elijah estava lá.

- Sim, mas não sabemos o quanto isso é seguro nem por quanto tempo, e se a acharem, um de vocês terá de transformá-la.

- E o que acontece se eles me acharem e eu não estiver transformada?

- Eles roubam a magia secular da nossa família. Elizabeth, agora pense em um vampiro quase indestrutível com os poderes de Brígida... ou os de seu irmão que acabam de aflorar ou os de Alice que parece tê-los todo concentrado em si. Ou mesmo os meus e de minha família...agora que temos um bebê a caminho – Nora suplicava.

- E seu eu estiver?

- Eles reiniciam o ciclo. Seu sangue se estiver puro, será usado para torná-los...indestrutíveis.

A visão apagou e veio outra em seguida.

Nora acabara de explicar a função do colar a Elizabeth, bem como lhe entregava o grimório.

- Ficará mais seguro com você. Se eles nos acharem, vão querer usá-lo.

Acabavam de sepultar Alice. O circulo havia se rompido e Brígida, sua mãe conversava com Elijah.

- Cuide dela. Klaus – virou-se para ele - você é mestiço e muito mais forte. Você a ama e esse laço torna-o seu melhor protetor – Olhou para Elijah novamente - Se sentir que não poderá fazê-lo, se perceber que ela poderá ser rastreada, Elijah suplico que a libere para Klaus e se nem ele a puder proteger... transformem-na com o sangue da fêmea e se mesmo assim não conseguirem ocultá-la...mesmo que custe seu amor, sua vida ou a vida de Elizabeth. E se nada restar...não permita que a usem...matem-na... ela voltará... e se puder esperar, Elijah... podem se reencontrar.

Outra visão surgiu

Brígida segurava a mão de Klaus e Elijah.

- Não posso desfazer o que minha irmã e sua mãe fizeram, elas não sabiam das consequências, mas posso dar-lhes minha bênção para que vivam como uma família. Para sempre e sempre...

- Elijah – sua mãe segurava o rosto de Elizabeth com as mãos. – Apague suas memórias no que envolve minha família. Permita que ela esqueça e a faça feliz. Será mais fácil ocultá-la se ela não souber.

Elizabeth foi arremessada para fora da visão. Estava inerte nos braços de Elijah que a apertava e beijava sua cabeça.

- Minha mãe...

- Eu sinto muito... – ele beijava sua cabeça sem parar. – Eles rastrearam você... já não a protegia mais...então a liberei para Klaus... Fui para Skye. Estava tudo queimado e destruído... eu sepultei sua mãe e fui para Glasgow em busca de Nora e William. Eles haviam sumido. Voltei para a Cornualha, mas você...estava transformada... Por muito tempo meu sangue voltou a protegê-la...mas então Bonnie foi despertada para a magia e...acordou a busca...

- O que vai acontecer?

- Estamos indo a Paris falar com...Katerina.

Ela estremeceu.

- Katerina sabe mais sobre eles que nós... Elizabeth...perdoe-me...- ele se entregou ao pranto envergonhado em seu ombro. – Eu concordei com o ritual, porque sua mãe me pediu. Mesmo que custasse nosso amor minha vida ou sua vida...perdoe-me...

- Por que...Klaus?

- Porque ele é o único que pode protegê-la. Eles querem o ritual Elizabeth. Mas não para libertar Elena. Eles querem Elena e vão forçar Klaus a criar...híbridos e seu sangue para imortalizá-los...

Elizabeth desvencilhou-se dele suavemente e deitou. Agarrando os joelhos como uma criança.

- O que eles são?

- Vampiros mais fortes e mais velhos que nós...

O capitão avisava para voltarem os assentos para a aterrissagem.

- Permiti que Stefan viesse, pois Katerina o ama e vai ouvi-lo.

- Como sabe?

- Apenas sei.

CAPÍTULO IV

Nunca Paris esteve tão feia e triste como naquela noite. Parecia não estar iluminada totalmente. Entraram no carro em silêncio. Elizabeth olhava Rebekahh que apertava sua mão com muita força.

- Já telefonou?

- Sim.

- E o que ele disse?

- Kol está com ela no apartamento de Klaus.

Kol? Ele estava acordado. A ideia de uma sabotagem só não passou pela cabeça de Elizabeth porque Rebekahh estava com eles e Stefan também, mas ele queria libertar Elena...divagou.

Seguiram para o endereço em Champs-Élysées.

Elijah dirigia com cuidado e percorria as ruas com maestria.

Entraram na garagem do prédio e subiram.

Elijah entrou primeiro, Stefan o seguiu. Elizabeth e Rebekahh olharam-se e entraram em seguida.

- Kol!

Rebekahh o chamou.

- Presente! – ironizou.

- Onde ela está? – Elijah jogava o blazer na cadeira do bar. Curiosa coincidência, Elizabeth pensou.

- Eu a coloquei para dormir – deu um sorriso irônico para Elizabeth.

- Rebekahh, vá com Elizabeth para dentro. Kal, vá buscá-la. Vou acordá-la. Stefan, vou precisar de ajuda. Katerina pode ser bem teimosa quando se trata de Klaus.

- Eu não vou sair daqui. – Elizabeth estava decidida.

- Elizabeth, por favor, vá com Rebekahh lá para dentro.

- Não. Eu fico. – olhou para ele com raiva.

Kal não esperou a discussão terminar e foi buscar Katerina.

- Eu não quero olhar a cara daquela puta. Vou lá para dentro. – Bufou Rebekahh.

Kal voltava com Katerina e a colocava em um dos sofás.

Elijah arregaçava as mangas da camisa.

- Kal. – Elijah estava frio como aço.

- Ok. Vou fazer companhia para Rebekahh.

Os três ficaram na sala. Elizabeth recuou um pouco. Tinha medo da reação. De ambas.

Elijah a olhou puto por sua teimosia e voltou sua atenção para despertar Katerina.

- Katerina! – chamou.

Ela não abriu os olhos.

Elijah olhou para Stefan.

- Katherine! – Ela abriu os olhos e os viu.

- Elijah! – agarrou-se nele. O sangue de Elizabeth virou água.

- Stefan! – fez o mesmo com ele.

- E você deve ser Elizabeth...- olhou com desdém para ela.

- Onde esteve? – acariciava o rosto de Elijah.- Você demorou. – Tascou-lhe um beijo. – Elizabeth congelou.

- Por que pediu a Kal me buscar? Por que não veio? – Sua voz era um murmúrio.

Elijah tirou as mãos dela de seu pescoço. Ela enfureceu-se com a recusa.

- Está tímido por causa dela? Podemos trocar os casais depois. – Ela ajeitava-se sentada no sofá e voltava a enlaçá-lo.

- Katerina.- ele estava firme – eles pegaram Klaus.

Ela ficou ereta como se ele a tivesse dado um choque. A luz refletiu seu rosto e Elizabeth viu Elena sentada ali. Elas eram idênticas.

- Como pegaram? - Levantou-se.

- Não sabemos como, o fato é que estão com ele e precisamos de sua ajuda.

Katerina olhou para Elizabeth medindo-a dos pés à cabeça em deboche.

- Você é tão pequenina e causa problemas tão grandes. Tem noção de quantas vidas contamina só pelo fato de respirar?

- Katerina – Elijah estava furioso.

- Vai defendê-la? Vai bancar o marido indignado pelo insulto, Elijah? Você nunca a respeitou assim e espera que eu o faça? Nem quando ela trepava com Klaus você tinha ciúme?

Ele a esbofeteou.

Elizabeth correu para ela que a olhou com raiva. Elizabeth parou.

- Não ouse! – Katerina estava furiosa olhando para Elizabeth entendendo sua intenção.

- Ela já dormiu com você e Damon também? Sim porque ela gosta de se infiltrar entre os irmãos. Destruir famílias e despertar demônios... – perguntou a Stefan.

- Cale a boca! Cale a boca ou eu mato você. – Elijah projetou-se para ela e não ia ficar só na palavra.

- Não contou para ela...

Elijah agarrou seus braços e a chacoalhou com violência.

- Eu disse para calar a boca! – Ele berrou. O apartamento inteiro parecia calar-se.

- Que demônios? – Elizabeth perguntava do canto escuro onde estava.

Elijah soltou Katerina.

- Elijah, do que ela está falando?

Ele ficou tenso e duro como mármore. Suas mãos alisaram os cabelos.

- Caleb...é uma espécie de...

- Demônio. Ele é um demônio e se você cair nas mãos dele...estaremos todos fodidos. – Katerina disparou. – Oh meus Deus, deu seu sangue para ela? – Elijah permitiu que a língua enorme de Katerine explicasse o que ele covardemente não pôde. Elizabeth enfurecida por Katerina saber de tudo e ela de nada.

- Sim e Kol também enquanto a confinou.

- Dê novamente. Embriague-a, se ele a encontrar, Elijah...

- Ele vai nos procurar até o inferno...eu, Elena ou ela. Uma de nós não sairá viva dessa historia Elijah e garanto que eu sairei.

- O que você sabe?

Ela sorriu.

- O que você sabe?

Ela riu alto nervosamente.

Elijah enfiou a mão em seu peito fazendo-a contorcer-se para frente enquanto agarrava seu coração. Elizabeth dessa vez, não interviu.

- Fale maldita ou eu mato você.

Stefan retesou e segurou o rosto de Katherine intercedendo pela primeira vez ainda em estado de choque.

- Fale – disse suavemente.

- Ele vai para Mystic Falls. Achou a bruxa...

- O que? – Rebekahh entrava na sala em pânico. – Caleb está indo...

Elijah não a soltou.

- Não Caleb...Angus está. Ele vai usar...Bonnie e o seu colar...para aproximá-la...e entregá-la para Caleb... – ele então retirou sua mão. Katerina esmoreceu e Stefan a segurou.

- Elena onde você está?

- Em casa, o que você houve?

- Ligue para Damon, pegue Bonnie e os demais e vão para a casa do lago.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Elena, confie em mim e, por favor, invente alguma coisa concreta ou Damon vai desconfiar e nos meter em encrenca. Só faça o que digo e quando chegar eu explico.

- Só saio daqui e faço o que me pede se me contar o que está acontecendo.

Elijah olhou para Stefan e ambos levantaram a sobrancelha. Concordando em silêncio com a teimosia das duas.

- Ok, lá vai. Tem um original indo para ai. Não faz parte do clã Mikaelson...portanto se fizer o favor de me ouvir e ...- Elena desligou.

- Quem é Angus? – perguntou Elizabeth.

- Sua história com irmãos remonta desde a Idade da Pedra, Elizabeth. – Kol entrava na sala e sentava em uma das cadeiras do bar.- Angus é o irmão, mais intenso? Isso é coerente?

- E onde está Caleb? – Rebekahh chegava à sala, contorcia as mãos, cobrindo posteriormente o pescoço em agonia pela resposta.

- Eu não sei – Katerina murmurou ainda se refazendo do golpe de Elijah.

- Irlanda...- Elizabeth projetou seu pensamento alto para todos na sala. – Ele está na Irlanda.

- Como sabe? – Elijah perguntava.

- Finn falou seu nome uma vez...para uma mulher...- ela olhava para o chão tentando forçar a mente a se lembrar.

Elijah se aproximou.

- Que mulher?

- Não me lembro...acho que o nome dela era Rai...Raisa...

- Raika! – Elijah concluiu.

- Sim. Acho que era esse...ela era assustadora... e tinha medo...de mim. Uma bruxa com olhos perdidos... ela perguntava sobre o grimório de minha mãe...

Elijah a abraçou.

- Que romântico. – Kol aplaudia – Finn esteve com Raika, nunca nos disse nada e ainda permitiu que a encontrassem. Fantástico.

- Era meio óbvio ter medo de você...Se Finn não a estava protegendo, era uma questão de tempo até te encontrarem. – Katerine refeita sentou-se ao lado de Kol e pegava uma bebida.

- Temos que voltar – Stefan falava para Elijah em visível estado de tensão.

Elijah olhou Elizabeth indeciso.

- E entregá-la a Angus? Que ideia fantástica Stefan...- Katerina ironizou.- o grimório de Brígida desapareceu e sem ele, devemos nos separar e fugir. Cada um para um lado o mais distante possível uns dos outros.

O telefone de Stefan tocou quebrando a tensão.

- Sim.

- Que porra é essa de um original vindo para cá?

Stefan suspirou. Elena nunca soube mentir muito bem.

- Damon, tem um original mais antigo que eles indo para Mystic Falls. Vocês já estão na casa do lago?

- Sim. Um original mais antigo? Como assim?

- Mais forte e mais cruel...não deixe Elena sozinha. Fiquem aí. Estamos voltando.

Elijah gesticulava para Stefan.

- Bonnie está com vocês?

- Sim ela está.

- Elijah quer falar com ela.

Passou o telefone para ele que aguardou Bonnie responder.

- Bonnie, preciso que me desconecte de Elizabeth... definitivamente... Pode fazer isso?

- Sim.

- Então faça...

Devolveu o telefone para Stefan.

- Damon não dá para ficar entrando em detalhes agora. Estamos voltando.

Elijah puxou Elizabeth para o quarto e fechou a porta.

Pegou o telefone e antes de discar, olhou com carinho para ela.

- Preciso que fale com seu irmão.

- William! Sabe onde está? Soube esse tempo todo e não me contou?

Ele a interrompeu

- Elizabeth, Nora os está ajudando...

- Como assim? Nora?

- Eles a mantém em cárcere há séculos... William...

Era terrível demais para ser verdade.

- Uma bruxa...uma bruxa...vampira? Meu irmão...também...é um deles?

Elijah assentiu.

Ela desabou sentada na cama e cobriu o rosto.

- Oh meu Deus...Oh meu Deus. Não!

Ele sentou-se ao seu lado e a abraçou.

- Eles a pegaram logo que deixamos Skye. William matou um dos irmãos, mas foi capturado também. Alguns anos depois soubemos que ele estava na Irlanda, mas era um deles e uma ameaça para você... ele me fez jurar que jamais os aproximaria novamente, mas se por algum motivo...eles chegassem perto demais... – Elijah se levantou alisando o cabelo com a mão, já trêmulo pela tensão.

- Pela Deusa, Elijah fale logo... – ela estava em prantos.

- Ele saberia o que fazer...

- E o que ele vai fazer?

- Eu não sei. Ele não me disse...acho que ele só dirá isso a você...

Elizabeth contorcia as mãos de forma violenta. Olhava para ele em súplica.

Elijah discou e entregou o telefone sem apertar a tecla send. Ia sair.

- Fique...- pediu. Estava em cacos. Apertou o botão.

- Sim.

- William!

- Elizabeth! Onde você está?

Elijah negou.

- Onde você está?

- Na Escócia.

- William eu sinto muito...eu sinto muito – desabou.

- Está tudo bem, Liz...Elijah está com você?

Ele assentiu.

- Sim.

- E Klaus.

- Não.

- Então começou...

- O que começou? William você está bem? O que fizeram com Nora? William...- ela não conseguia mais falar.

Elijah pegou o telefone de suas mãos.

- Não...conseguimos, William. Eu sinto muito...

- Sente muito? Sabe o que farão com ela se a pegarem?

- Você consegue resgatar Klaus?

- Eu não sei...acho que sim.

- Angus... está indo para Mystic Falls...

- Bonnie!

- Precisamos que ache e liberte Klaus.

Um silêncio se fez do outro lado da linha. William suspirou.

- Deixe-me falar com ela...novamente.

Elizabeth apanhou o telefone.

- O que está acontecendo? William?

- Ele te explicou sobre os ancestrais?

- Sim.

- Sabe o que farão?

- Sim.

- Elizabeth ouça com atenção. Bonnie é da família...ela é sua sobrinha...a nona geração de minha filha...Ela é tão poderosa quanto mamãe, mas está engatinhando às sombras. Ela vai precisar do grimório da mamãe... o entregue para ela...

- O que você vai fazer?

- Vou resgatar Klaus.

- E como vai fazer isso?

- Elizabeth, entregue o grimório.

- William! William!

- Eu amo você. Amo muito você...perdoe-me... – desligou.

Ela olhou para o telefone e apertou o send. Caixa postal. Apertou novamente caixa postal.

- Fale comigo. William, fale comigo! – ela estava histérica – William!

Elijah a abraçou e esperou se acalmar.

- Temos que voltar e entregar o grimório de sua mãe.

- Eu não sei onde está...

Elijah a soltou e andou até a parede da cama. Tateou a tela. Elizabeth viu seu rosto nela estampado. Mais um desenho de Klaus. Este era feito a nanquim. Seu rosto apoiado em um ombro. Suas mãos nas costas do abraçado e de seus olhos escorriam lágrimas...Era ela abraçando Klaus...

O quadro moveu-se para o lado revelando um cofre. Elijah digitou. A senha era o aniversário dela. 21.05.1335.

Klaus sempre estava lá. E ela também.

Elijah puxou um pacote enrolado em veludo azul e entregou para ela.

- Isso é seu.

Ela apanhou o grimório de sua mãe como se fosse uma criança e chorou pela lembrança.

Não falavam em bruxaria nem nos dons da família com frequência. Tinham medo de perseguições e do que poderia lhes acontecer. Pensava que era por causa das cruzadas ou da inquisição.

- Quando Alice nasceu fugimos para Skye. Era mais fácil para mamãe fechar um círculo de proteção, mas nunca soubemos por que. Acreditava que era por causa dos nossos dons...quando papai morreu ela o escondeu. Então nunca mais tocamos no assunto a pedido dela...

- Ela o deu para... Klaus... – Elijah confessou derrotado.

- Por que para ele?

Ele fechou os olhos sentindo a dor da verdade em suas palavras.

- Ela sabia que eu seria fraco... mas que ele iria até o fim por você...

Elizabeth agarrou o objeto alisando o tecido com os dedos trêmulos.

Elijah suspirou profundamente.

- Temos que voltar.

Virou-se calmante para ela.

- Por favor, não me odeie. Apenas não sinta mais nada, mas não me odeie. – Caminhou e a segurou - Olhe para mim...

- Elijah, não faça...

- Durma até que eu a desperte.

Elizabeth caiu em seus braços inerte.

A enfrentaria quando ela acordasse, mas já estariam de volta.

CAPÍTULO V

Elijah entrou na sala com Elizabeth nos braços.

- Que cena tocante...- Katerina alfinetou.

- Vamos para o hangar. Rebekahh, sabe o que fazer.

Já amanhecia quando embarcaram. Elijah deitou Elizabeth no quarto e pediu a Rebekahh que ficasse com ela.

- Faz quanto tempo que ela bebeu? – Katerina estava muito preocupada.

- Tempo bastante.

- Elijah isso é sério.

- Temos tempo.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim

Elijah fechou os olhos. Não ia dormir, mas queria afugentar lembranças, pensar com clareza em seus próximos passos e sentir quando Bonnie a desligasse dele...para sempre.

'um dia Elizabeth...um dia isso poderá ser real e normal...um dia quando eu não for mais quem sou nos encontraremos de novo...mas não agora...não nessa vida...não nos foi permitido...'

As horas de voo correram. Katerina dormia apoiada no ombro de Stefan.

Kol remoia o fato de que Elizabeth não poderia salvá-los e temia a reação de Klaus pelo que fizera com ela. Fora difícil convencê-lo a voltar com eles. Só conseguiram quando Elijah abordou a questão de retornar Klaus ao estado de um original.

Chegaram ao hangar. Dois carros os aguardavam. A estrada estava totalmente deserta e viajaram em silêncio apurando os sentidos durante todo o percurso. Era noite em Mystic Falls.

Seguiram para a casa do lago. Elizabeth era a única que dormia.

Stefan entrou e os outros ficaram parados na porta.

Elena era uma vampira, mas a casa era de Jeremy agora. Haviam transferido apenas para seu nome para que Elena tivesse um lugar seguro onde se esconder o que acabou sendo muito conveniente.

Jeremy surgiu na sala e os convidou, com muito receio, mas não tinha escolha.

- O que aconteceu? – Elena acompanhava Elijah subir as escadas com Elizabeth nos braços.

- Eu a fiz dormir.

- Por quê?

- É uma longa história Elena. Seu irmão vai libertar Klaus, mas...não vai poder permanecer vivo depois disso.

- Ele vai morrer?

- Será o preço que pagará pela vida de Klaus.

- E por quê?

- Porque ele é o único que pode nos ajudar.

Rebekahh explicava tudo para Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy e Tyler que ouviam atentamente.

- Se tinham problemas conosco, imaginem cinco de nós concentrado em cada um deles. – Kol alertava.

- Falamos de quantos? Quantos são? – Caroline arregalava os olhos.

- Sete. – Kol respondeu. Ou eram...

- Sete? Sete iguais a Klaus ou sete iguais a vocês? – Tyler perguntava.

- Sete iguais a nós...- Rebekahh respondia enquanto Caroline respirava aliviada-...mas são mais fortes. Muito mais fortes e também têm uma espécie de...veneno. – Caroline tencionou de novo e agarrou seu pescoço e a mão de Tyler.

- Um veneno como o meu e de Klaus?

- Não sei. Nunca fomos mordidos. Mas Ayanna disse que é muito forte...

- Eu a coagi, Stefan, não a culpe. – Damon defendia a verdade que Elena entregara a ele.

- Damon, Katherine disse que eles são mais fortes que os originais.

- Não, eu não disse que são mais fortes e sim que são muito mais fortes. – Os três conversavam do lado de fora da casa.

- E o que vai acontecer? Contra o que ou contra quem temos que nos preparar?

- Ah contra um exército em apenas um homem. – Katherine respondia Damon. – Angus... não é o mais velho, mas é...muito...

Os dois a olhavam atentos.

- Muito o que? – Damon insistiu.

- Sedutor. Negro. Ele é o próprio demônio...seus olhos negros...seu cabelo...- Katherina divagava assustada – eu já vi do que ele é capaz... Ele mata enquanto você entrega sua alma... é assustador e ao mesmo tempo terrivelmente sedutor... – Agarrou a mão de Stefan. – ele matou Suzana... ela não correu, não gritou, não fez nada...apenas segurou sua mão... ele a carregou... e ela o mordeu... depois ele a mordeu... e olhou para mim... seria a próxima... mas eu fugi e ele... permitiu...– seus olhos congelados enquanto lembrava a cena arrepiaram Damon.

- Por quê? Por que ele permitiu?

- Eu não sei... – respondeu nervosa agarrando Stefan. – Não deixe ele chegar perto...não deixe ele chegar perto...

Stefan olhou para Damon. Estavam assustados.

- Treze pessoas na casa, Jeremy e só três humanos se pudermos contabilizar Bonnie. Isso não é bom.

- Matt, estamos falando de Elena, Caroline e Tyler.

- É, mas você acha que eles vão se contentar com bolsas de sangue tendo-o fresco correndo em nossas veias?

- Cara, eu cuidei de tudo e estamos chapados de verbena. Relaxa. O que me preocupa não são os três originais dentro da casa, mas o ancestral que está em algum lugar lá fora. E é nisso que temos que nos concentrar.

Matt arrancou uma caneca de chá de verbena que Jeremy segurava e virou.

- Espero que esteja certo. Se não estiver, estamos cercados.

- Elizabeth, acorde – Elijah estava sentado na cama ao lado dela.

Ela abriu lentamente os olhos. Aos poucos foi se acomodando e despertando.

- Você fez isso de novo. Você fez isso de novo! – Ela batia debilmente em Elijah.

- Não. Só a coloquei para dormir. – Ele levantou. – Suas memórias estão todas aí. Pode conferir.

- William. O que vai acontecer com William? – Ela voou para cima de Elijah e continuou a esmurrá-lo.

Elijah agarrou seus braços e os prendeu nas costas.

- Ele não pode voltar Elizabeth. De nenhuma forma, sob nenhuma circunstância. Há séculos.

Ela parou de tentar se soltar e começou a chorar. Elijah soltou seus braços e acariciou seus cabelos tirando-os do rosto já grudando nas lágrimas que a abatiam.

- Não foi fácil para ele, no começo, mas com o tempo, algo nele morreu e a única coisa que o prende ainda aqui é esperar de alguma forma ser útil a você já que Nora perdeu-se há muito tempo.

Ela enxugou as lágrimas e olhou para ele.

- Ela perdeu-se?

- Ela é amante de Caleb.

A imagem de Nora com outro era completamente estranha. Ela amava tanto William.

- Mas ela o amava... ela o ama...

- Não mais. – Elijah sussurrou em resposta.- precisa levar isso à Bonnie. Ela tem muito para ler e não sabemos quanto tempo temos.

Bonnie estava sentada na mesa da sala de jantar com Caroline e Elena.

Elizabeth se aproximou delas.

- Me perdoem...- desabou – me perdoem envolvê-las nisso...- soluçou.

Elena se levantou e a abraçou. Bonnie e Caroline fizeram o mesmo.

- Eu queria salvá-la Elena...eu queria – o soluço aumentava. – se tivessem ido até o fim...teria acabado...

- Eu sei...eu sei... – Elena a consolava – mas eu jamais concordaria...nenhum de nós...

- Bonnie...eu preciso...

- Rebekahh me contou – e a apertou mais forte.

- Eu vou proteger vocês. Eu prometo...

- Todo em gaélico...- Bonnie declarou aflita enquanto revirava as páginas...

- Ajudo você... posso ler em voz alta e você o transcreve.

- Temos tempo para isso?

- Não sabemos, mas temos que tentar achar alguma coisa no grimório da mamãe.

- Brígida... como o nome que Klaus deu a sua filha.

Elizabeth não sabia. As lágrimas pulavam nas páginas manchando-as.

- Ele deu o nome de minha mãe a ela?

- Sim...

- É isso Bonnie. Ele maculou me sangue... Por isso...ele me... meu sangue não é mais... puro...

- Mas ainda assim podem achar um meio de usá-lo. Eles têm Nora ao seu lado e não conheço a linhagem dela. Então, Elizabeth, temos que entender tudo isso...você lê?

- Sim...- Elizabeth ainda pensava em Klaus e no quanto ele tivera que enfrentar para poder macular seu sangue até por Brígida em seu ventre...

Elizabeth começou a ler as páginas que falavam sobre os ancestrais, Bonnie escrevia.

Elijah as observava no canto.

Elena se aproximou.

- Alguma novidade?

- Ainda não... Elena – virou-se para ela – já fez sua escolha?

- Sim.

- O que a fez decidir?

- Sou diferente de Elizabeth, Elijah. Vocês também. Nossas histórias são muito parecidas, mas não são iguais.

Ele olhou para Elizabeth de novo.

- Apenas me diga o que a fez decidir...

- A verdade que Damon sempre insistiu em manter entre nós...

Aquilo foi um soco em Elijah.

- Klaus também mentiu para ela...

Elena se preparou para mais um soco.

- Só que as mentiras de Klaus eram para protegê-la e não para se salvar... ele estava disposto a qualquer coisa por ela...e você desistiu de tentar...

Virou-se lentamente e saiu indo procurar Damon.

Caroline e Tyler já haviam se recolhido para o quarto assim como Kal. Stefan cochilava no escritório com Katherine ao seu lado. Elena, Damon, Rebekahh e Elijah acompanhavam Bonnie e Elizabeth. Jeremy e Matt estavam nos fundos da casa preparando mais armas.

A madrugada avançava, mas Bonnie e Elizabeth apesar de exaustas tinham muito trabalho a fazer.

De repente Elijah, Rebekahh e Elizabeth alertaram.

Elizabeth parou.

- Klaus! – largou o grimório sobre a mesa e saiu correndo da casa.

Klaus estava machucado. Uma ferida em seu peito não fechava.

Elizabeth o abraçou. Elijah ao ver a cena, voltou para dentro.

- O que aconteceu?

Klaus a abraçava e beijava.

Foi quando Elizabeth viu uma mulher aproximando-se dele.

Raika!

CAPÍTULO VI

Klaus acariciava seu rosto e a beijava.

- Temos que levá-lo para dentro... onde está Elijah? – Elizabeth procurava – William?

- Sinto muito...- a abraçou apertado – eu sinto muito...

A mulher olhava os dois e sorria.

- Aisha! – falou olhando Elizabeth.

- Vamos entrar. Você está ferido...

- Está tudo bem...é só um...veneno mais forte que o meu... venha Raika. Ainda me deve um favor.

Entraram após Jeremy dar a permissão.

Elijah não olhava Klaus.

Rebekahh o esmagava.

- Pensei que não o veria mais – choramingou.

- Eu também...

Estavam todos confusos e esperando respostas. O clima era terrível.

- Angus já está aqui – disse a bruxa de repente. Virou-se para Elizabeth – Onde está o grimório Aisha?

- O nome dela agora é Elizabeth, Raika! – Klaus a corrigiu – vocês o pegaram? – Olhou para Elijah.

Este assentiu sem falar.

Bonnie segurava o grimório e olhava para a bruxa como se a reconhecesse.

- Bonnie! – a mulher a olhava com carinho – venha comigo. – levantou-se e saiu olhando para trás. Bonnie a seguiu.

- O que ela vai fazer? – Elena perguntou aflita.

- Despertar o que falta em Bonnie. – Klaus arfou. Sentia dor.

- O que foi isso? – Elizabeth se referia ao corte que Klaus trazia no peito.

Isso chamou a atenção de Elijah.

- Não foi dessa vez...- olhou para o irmão – ainda não...

Elizabeth tirou sua camisa e viu um corte profundo que ia de seu ombro até a cintura.

- Oh meu Deus... por que não fecha?

- Unhas têm muitas bactérias...- Klaus tirou sarro de sua situação.

- E quem se esqueceu de fazer a manicure? – Damon perguntava olhando a ferida e sentindo a dor como se fosse nele.

- Caleb não é um cara muito...sociável...

- E mesmo ferido conseguiu escapar? – Stefan perguntava.

- Só estou aqui, Stefan, porque sou dois em um...com exceção de Tyler...nenhum de vocês sobreviveria a isso.

Olhou para Elizabeth e sussurrou – Jamais me peça ou a faça morder novamente. Entendeu? Isso dói.

Ela assentiu.

- Caleb achou Elizabeth...quando brincavam de se conectar, Elijah. Como pôde ser tão imprudente?

Ele não ia se defender. Não agora...

- Ele estava me protegendo de Kol...- Elizabeth o fez.

- Aquele filho da puta... – Klaus gemeu. – Mandou então o irmão mais fraco se é que posso classificá-lo assim... Ian. Parece Kol em suas burrices e inconsequentes ações... Ele foi até minha casa e encontrou Rebekahh. A ameaçou e concordei ir com ele para falar com Caleb. Enquanto discutíamos na Irlanda, Angus já estava a caminho...contrariando Caleb. Tive medo que encontrasse você...- olhou para Elijah.

- Você havia sumido...Elizabeth estava exposta... e eu o acordei... – Rebekahh passava a mão nos cabelos do irmão.

- Fez bem... – ele segurou sua mão e beijou.

Olhou para Elizabeth e concluiu...

- William fez a troca... Caleb aceitou...

- Um hibrido por outro...- Elijah sentenciou.

Elizabeth estava em choque...William era um vampiro até algumas horas atrás, agora era um hibrido?

- Como... como... – ela não conseguia concluir.

Sua visão turvou e ela desmaiou.

- Podia ter inventado, Elijah – Klaus acudia Elizabeth – criado uma história. Que diferença faria para ela agora?

- Chega de mentiras Klaus... – olhou para Elena que assim como os outros acompanhava tudo.

- Elizabeth...- pelo esforço, Klaus voltou a sangrar. – chame Raika... – e se deixou cair no sofá.

Elena e Damon acordavam Elizabeth e Rebekahh correu para fora chamar a bruxa.

Elijah ignorou os acontecimentos virando-se de costas e cruzando os braços.

Elizabeth acordava. Seus olhos arregalados... estava em choque.

A mulher entrou na sala e ordenou que todos saíssem exceto Bonnie, Elena, Elijah e Elizabeth.

Já refeita, Elizabeth ajoelhara ao lado de Klaus que gemia de dor. Elijah sofria ao vê-la.

- Bonnie, depois que eu o curar, sabe o que fazer. Você tem alguma duvida? Preciso partir, mas quero ter certeza que assumirá tudo daqui por diante.

Bonnie assentiu.

- Eu sei...

- Partir? Não vai nos ajudar? – Elijah perguntava incrédulo.

- Me mantenho viva por tempo demais... precisava saber que Bonnie estava pronta. Agora preciso de sua mão –dirigiu-se para Elena. Que estendeu-lhe. A bruxa a orientou para que se abaixasse no chão ao lado de Klaus. Elizabeth estava ao seu lado tensa. Olhou para Bonnie que assentia para que ela confiasse na mulher.

Ela cortou o braço de Elena e o estendeu para Klaus.

Damon invadiu a sala. Elijah o deteve entendendo por que havia ficado.

- Confie...- Bonnie olhava para ele e o acalmava.

- Não a morda...- a bruxa ordenava a Klaus. Ele tomou o braço de Elena e antes que a ferida se fechasse ele a bebeu com um beijo. Elena gemeu, mas não era de dor já que Klaus não a estava mordendo, era de medo que ele não parasse.

Damon estava em pânico projetando-se para resgatar Elena a qualquer momento.

Gentilmente Klaus a soltou. Elena não acreditava. Ele repousou sua cabeça no braço do sofá e a ferida começou a fechar.

- Agora ele precisa se alimentar e eu preciso partir. – virou-se para Klaus – paguei minha divida e cumpri minha missão. Cumpra a sua e cuide de Aisha. – virou-se para Elizabeth – Adeus querida...- fez uma longa reverência a Elizabeth e sumiu pela noite.

- Onde ela foi? – Damon já estava ao lado de Elena que esfregava o braço já cicatrizado.

- Embora...- Bonnie respondeu.

- Quem é Aisha? – Elizabeth se perguntava.- por que ela me chama assim?

Klaus já estava de pé.

- Foi em uma de suas encarnações, Elizabeth. – ela o olhava sem entender – você foi por muitos anos uma espécie de Deusa em sua tribo...uma sacerdotisa... Você é conhecida assim pelos ancestrais...

O dia amanhecera e ninguém havia dormido direito ou nada.

Elizabeth estava em cacos. Sentada no píer contemplava a água e assimilava as informações de William, sua mãe, sua irmã...

Klaus sentou-se atrás dela e a puxou contra o peito.

- É muito coisa para você entender em pouco tempo... – beijou sua cabeça. Ela a apoiou em seu ombro.

- Bonnie encontrou uma coisa...sobre o meu pai... – ele a apertou. – você não era o único, William era como você...meu pai... por isso... pude engravidar?

- Acho que sim. Não tenho certeza...nossos pais eram...irmãos.

Elizabeth suspirou tentando relaxar. A pressão era insuportável.

- Brígida... deu o nome de minha mãe a ela...

- Era importante para você...e para mim...

- Ele me fez lembrar...

- Que bom... – beijou seu rosto.

- Katerina disse que acordo demônios...

Klaus suspirou pesadamente.

- Ainda arranco aquela língua...

- Por que ela disse isso?

- Você precisa comer alguma coisa e depois, tenho que fazê-la...beber de mim.

- Você não respondeu.

Klaus olhou para o lago e para o reflexo do sol na água tranquila.

- Quer mesmo saber isso?

- Sim.

Ele inalou novamente. Seus músculos tensos sob ela. Fez uma longa pausa. Elizabeth esperou.

- Usaram Aisha para criá-los... assim como minha mãe usou Tatia.

- E por que eu despertei os demônios nessa vida?

- Porque você e Elijah se encontraram... quando soubemos... já era tarde.

- Mas minha mãe sabia... ela os conheceu aquele dia em que falavam sobre criar cavalos e...

- Eu a bloqueei, Elizabeth... não me orgulho disso, mas Elijah estava feliz...Nora descobriu e alertou William. Ele me fez desbloquear sua mãe e então soubemos de tudo.

- Alice? O que houve com Alice?

- Ela não aguentou... a pressão e...

Elizabeth cobriu o rosto com as mãos em desespero e chorou.

- Shh...não chore. Não consigo suportar seu choro, Elizabeth. – Ele a abraçou completamente protegendo-a. – fiz tudo o que podia, mas preciso de seu perdão... maculei seu sangue Elizabeth para que eles não a pudessem...usar... eu trai seu corpo e roubei sua alma...

- Você me salvou... – murmurou.

- Brígida a salvou... – virou seu rosto e a olhou – mas somente eu e Elijah sabemos disso e agora Bonnie também sabe.

Precisamos guardar essa informação e pensar no que fazer. Não vou permitir que nada lhe aconteça...

Ele a beijou.

- Onde está o bebê de Nora?

O corpo de Klaus congelou ainda mais.

- O levaram...

- E o que fizeram com ele? – Elizabeth não tinha certeza se queria a resposta.

Klaus estava exausto. Ela não ia aguentar isso.

- Precisa comer. – Levantou-se e estendeu a mão para ela. – venha.

Ela o olhava e aceitava sua mão. Pegou seu rosto e olhou-o firmemente.

Derrotado, Klaus respondeu.

- Eles o usaram para transformar William...

Ela agarrou-se nele. Sentia-se tão protegida ali. Sempre sentira.

Elijah teria mentido... quando ele falou a verdade? Pensou.

Para seu próprio bem, as comparações tinham que acabar ali.

Elena fazia o café da manhã para os humanos.

Matt sentado na bancada da cozinha acompanhava seus movimentos rápidos e precisos.

- Quando deixou de gostar de mim? – mandou enquanto a observava virar a omelete.

- Matt eu não deixei de gostar de você... as coisa foram acontecendo e...com a morte de meus pais...enterrei-me.

- Mas Stefan a resgatou... não foi isso?

- Ele não me resgatou... eu o enxerguei como minha salvação...

- Mas se apaixonou por ele...

Ela não respondeu.

- Não foi – ele insistiu.

Jeremy entrou na cozinha atraído pelo cheiro.

- Estou com fome. O que está fazendo para seu irmão faminto?

Elena olhou para Matt e franziu o cenho. Não ia discutir sobre isso na frente de Jeremy.

- Omelete e bacon. Quer algo mais?

- Não está ótimo, mas fala dois. Eu realmente estou com muita fome...

Klaus tentava mais uma vez fazer Elizabeth beber.

- Não consigo... não sem...

Ele a olhou com desejo.

- Então fala e eu cuido do resto... - falou maliciosamente.

- Tem muita gente aqui.

- E? – Klaus perguntou beijando sua nuca arrepiando-a.

- Não quero que ouçam...

Ele a segurou.

- Não quer que eles ouçam ou não quer que ele ouça... – Seus olhos azuis fixos nos dela.

- Os dois – revelou. Klaus a soltou.

Entrou no banheiro e ligou o chuveiro. Voltou para o quarto e ligou o som no ultimo volume.

- Assim está melhor?

- Só preciso que beba e controle-se já que não quer que eles ouçam... – voltou a beijar sua nuca com mais intensidade enquanto deslizava as mãos por seu corpo já em chamas. – não posso mordê-la, mas se isso ajudar.

Ela estava sem fôlego terrivelmente excitada sob seu toque.

- Quer que eu comece?

Ela gemia... seu corpo inteiro pedia desesperadamente por ele.

Esticou suavemente seu pescoço oferecendo-se. Klaus lambeu e beijou aceitando o convite enquanto abria sua blusa e encontrava seus seios ansiosos por suas mãos. Ele a mordeu. Ela gemeu e ele a sugou deslizando por sua nuca até acertar em cheio seu seio. Elizabeth agarrou seu cabelo e o puxava para si. Klaus a beijou com os lábios já mordidos em uma ferida e ela o bebeu.

Isso a enlouquecia. Seu beijo de sangue era um véu que cobria o mundo lá fora.

- Não pegue os O-. – Elijah repreendia Katerina no porão enquanto ela servia-se no freezer.

- Por que não? Porque é o favorito dela? – Jogou seu charme enquanto apanhava uma bolsa exatamente com o tipo que Elizabeth mais gostava ou tolerava.

Elijah ignorou a afronta.

- O que faz aqui em baixo... sozinho?

Sentou ao lado dele no chão enquanto sugava o conteúdo da bolsa delicadamente.

- Ela o chutou? – perguntou enquanto lambia as ultimas gotas.

Elijah respirou fundo...

- Devia sentir-se aliviado Elijah... você abriu mão dela... então, deixe-a ir... você a joga e puxa, joga e puxa como um iô-iô.

Elijah fitou o chão. Sua culpa remoendo cada célula.

- Vejamos... Stefan me chutou. Você chutou Elizabeth eu chutei Damon e Elena chutou Stefan agora Elizabeth te chutou... – riu divertidamente com o que concluía. – Temos a eternidade para chutarmos e sermos chutados, Elijah. Não vale a pena ficar sofrendo... Agora sejamos práticos... Elizabeth é uma ameaça para você, para mim, para todos nessa casa... Tomei muitos chutes e agora quero mais tempo para recuperar o tempo que perdi... sofrendo por Stefan... – levantou-se pegou outra bolsa e voltou a sentar-se ao seu lado.

Elijah passava as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Diga que não sentiu nada por mim e não toco mais no assunto... diga que não encontrou consolo em meus braços Elijah durante todos esses anos...que foi somente sexo... bom sexo, devo admitir. – ela terminou a bolsa e a jogou de lado montando em seu colo e envolvendo-o com os braços.

- Olhe para mim e diga que foi só sexo... podemos continuar de onde paramos, mas se você sentiu alguma coisa por mim, essa é a hora de se libertar de vez das amarras que o prendem a ela... – Katherine o beijou com suavidade. Olhou para ele e esperou uma resposta ou um simples movimento que o delatasse.

Elijah olhou para ela. Os olhos em chamas. Ela entendeu e o beijou de forma exigente.

Elijah a agarrou pela bunda e a posicionou mais perto.

- Podem continuar... finjam que não estou aqui. Só vim buscar o café da manhã do pessoal. Tem alguns vampiros famintos no andar de cima, mas podem ficar à vontade – Damon abriu o freezer, pegou várias bolsas e subiu.

Elijah já estava em pé do lado oposto ao de Katherine.

- Não foi somente sexo, Katerina, mas não posso fingir que não amo Elizabeth. Sinto muito, mas esse será mais um chute para sua coleção... – Subiu as escadas.

Ela ficou ali, sem ação. Furiosa. Trocada por Elizabeth e por Elena e ambas não os queriam mais.

- Bem – pensou- isso terá um preço... os dois pagarão. 50/50...

Subiu as escadas.

- Vou dar uma olhada por aí com Tyler. – Klaus vestia-se.

Pulou na cama e deitou sua cabeça no peito de Elizabeth.

- Fique aqui. Não saia daqui. Não me desobedeça, está bem?

- O que devo dizer a Elijah...?

Ele ficou quieto.

- Klaus, não posso ficar nessa situação. É constrangedor demais...

Ele virou seu rosto para ela.

- Diga e faça o que seu coração mandar. Seu desejo sempre foi uma ordem para mim e sempre será... – Levantou-se nos braços sobre ela e a beijou.

- Vou antes que Tyler desista de me ajudar. Volto logo.

- Você disse isso da ultima vez...

- Fique aqui na casa. – Disse pausadamente cada palavra e saiu.

- Onde está Rebekahh e Kol?

- Foram buscar reforços... - Elizabeth não entendeu.

- E onde eu estava enquanto tudo isso acontecia? – perguntava Caroline

- Levava Tyler à exaustão – Damon piscou e jogou uma bolsa de sangue para ela.

- Onde foi a Bonnie?

- Ela está terminando de ler a transcrição que fizeram do grimório de Brígida.

- Quem é Brígida mesmo?

- A mãe de Elizabeth, por Deus Caroline, preste atenção. Isso pode custar caro para nós. – Elena ralhava com ela.

- E Stefan?

- Foi com Klaus e Tyler verificar o local. Se vamos passar mais uma noite aqui, temos que ter certas seguranças.

Matt e Jeremy foram montar algumas armadilhas.

- E a cópia?

- Saiu. Deve ter ido atrás deles. – Damon terminava seu café da manhã.

- E o que vamos fazer enquanto esperamos alguma coisa acontecer?

Elena abriu um sorriso imenso e correu para a sala.

- Vamos aliviar a tensão! – Ligou o som da sala no ultimo volume.

Damon correu para encontrá-la.

CAPÍTULO VII

Aisha!

Venha...

Elizabeth abriu os olhos. Não havia ninguém no quarto. Fechou os olhos novamente sonolenta.

Aisha!

Sentou-se na cama. Devia estar sonhando.

Exausta por não dormir... entregou-se ao travesseiro.

Aisha!

Elizabeth dormia, mas seu corpo estava acordado.

Venha para mim...

Ela caminhou pelo quarto nua.

Sua mente retida no travesseiro, mas seu corpo obedecia.

Abriu a janela e pulou sem acordar.

Caminhou para os fundos da casa e sumiu entre as árvores.

Bonnie lia a transcrição quando um arrepio subiu-lhe pela espinha eriçando seus pelos.

Elizabeth!

Correu para a casa.

- Onde está Elizabeth?

Vendo a cara de medo no rosto de Bonnie, Caroline desligou o som enquanto os sorrisos morriam no rosto dos três.

- Está lá em cima... não! – Elena e Damon dispararam para a escada e abrindo a porta, viram que Elizabeth não estava lá.

Caroline saiu correndo para a frente e Damon pulou a janela para os fundos.

- Cada um correu para um lado e Bonnie foi procurar Klaus.

- Aqui é bom – Klaus apontava para uma pequena clareira perto da casa quando sentiu uma enorme pressão sobre a nuca.

- Aqui ou aqui? Onde ele foi? – perguntou Jeremy.

- Correu – Stefan olhava em direção a Klaus que sumiu em um piscar de olhos.

- Elizabeth! – Klaus gritava e corria de volta para a casa encontrando Bonnie.

- Ele a levou... um homem...os cabelos... eu vi... – Klaus a abraçou acalmando-a

- O que foi que viu Bonnie?

- Uma mulher... um homem de alma negra... Vi Elizabeth e corri, mas ela não estava lá... não estava lá... tem uma mulher com eles...uma mulher...

- Nora.

- Nada. – Caroline voltava.

- Por aqui também não – Damon atestava

- Onde está Elijah? – Klaus os encontrava.

- Não sei... eu não o vi desde...- Damon concluía – Katherine.

- O que tem Katherine? – Elena perguntava.

- Fiquem na casa. Vou avisar os outros. - Klaus pegou o telefone. - Encontraram?

- Não, Klaus. Não está onde disse. – Kol respondia

- Elijah... está com vocês?

- Sim

Klaus respirou. Passe-me para ele.

- Klaus

- Você sentiu?

- Sim

- A levaram a Elijah

- E onde estava que não impediu?

Klaus não respondeu

- Nora a pegou... Eu teria sentido Angus, mas não Nora. Ele sabe. – Klaus estava derrotado.

- E vai matá-la por nada?

Klaus estava tenso demais.

- Ele vai se vingar pelo sangue que maculei...

- Eu estou voltando – Elijah desligou.

- Voltem para a casa... – Klaus rendia-se ao desespero.

Bonnie abria o grimório de Brígida sobre a mesa de jantar. Todos estavam em volta aguardando suas orientações.

- O que sabemos é que eles a têm como uma divindade. Alguém a cultuar. O que devo mantê-los aceitando isso. Para terem conseguido atraí-la, estão em um ponto e vulnerabilidade de sua família - olhou para Rebekahh.

- A gruta com nossa árvore. – ela concluía

- Vamos precisar de uma isca. – Olhou para Elijah. – Onde está Katherine?

- Não sabemos – Jeremy informava.

- Eu vou. – Elena falou atrás de Bonnie

- Ficou maluca? Andou muito tempo com Caroline? – Damon a desencorajava.

- Eles querem uma de nós duas. Ou eu ou Katherine. Ela não está aqui. Eu vou.

- Katerina vai – Klaus entrava segurando seu braço. Ela estava como um robô.

- O que fez? – Elijah voou para a porta. Passava a mão em seus cabelos e Katherine nem sequer olhava para ele.

- Eu a persuadi. Ela vai... Nós dois vamos, não é Katerina?

- Eu vou com vocês. Vão precisar de mais alguém – Tyler se voluntariava.

- Não senhor. Não vai mesmo você viu o tamanho daquela ferida que quase matou Klaus? Acha que só porque é um híbrido vai aguentar também? – Caroline vociferava com ele.

- Caroline tem razão Tyler, mesmo porque virão híbridos para limpar os rastros. Angus traiu Caleb e está com Nora. Você deve ficar e proteger Elena e os demais Acionem tudo o que puderam montar esta manhã.

- Vou com vocês – Elijah declarava.

- E entregá-los de bandeja? Nem pensar. Você fica com Rebekahh e Kol.

- É a minha mulher, Klaus.

Ele respirou pesadamente

- Elijah, você é o mais velho, mas não é o mais forte. Nunca foi. Jamais confiei em sua dualidade em relação à Elizabeth. O seu tempo com ela, acabou. Não há mais nada que possa fazer para ajudá-la. Aceite sua derrota. Você desistiu da guerra sem sequer ter perdido uma única batalha. – olhou para Katherine e a puxou para o crepúsculo.

Elijah pegou um jogo de espadas na parede e foi atrás deles.

- Você quer que eu lute? Eu luto. E podemos acabar com isso aqui e agora. – Elijah desafiou o irmão jogando uma espada para ele.

Klaus a espetou no chão.

- Você a teve a seus pés por anos, Elijah e não aproveitou. Não valorizou.

- Porque você me traiu

- Você se traiu. Mentiu, enganou, apagou suas memórias, agiu como um animal. Mais ainda que eu... você a pressionou Elijah. Não me culpe por ela ter corrido para mim...

Damon, Elena e Stefan observavam calados. Elena segurava a mão dos dois.

- Você a seduziu?

- Seduzi? – Klaus riu – Você ficou louco. Ela ama você. E só Deus sabe por quê. Você nunca a mereceu.

- E você sim?

- Não também, mas eu abrir mão de tudo por ela. Abri mão de meus sonhos, de tudo o que eu tinha por ela e vou até o fim, pois se eu tiver que abrir mão de minha vida por ela... eu farei e você? Do que vai abrir mão? O que você sacrificou por ela? Sua consciência moralista? Seus princípios? Sua dignidade? Sua amante?

Elijah voou sobre Klaus. Dois monstros se socando. Elijah era muito mais forte fisicamente que Klaus. A não ser que ele usasse golpe baixo, mas ele prometera a Elizabeth.

Rebekahh se colocou entre eles.

- Parem! – Berrou. – Acomodem a testosterona. Não é hora para isso. Depois vocês se matam. Agora temos que buscar Elizabeth. – Ela estava afônica pelo nervoso.

Kal, Jeremy e Matt, animados com o show, amuaram.

Elena agarrava as mãos de Damon e Stefan com mais força.

- Se fizerem isso. Eu nunca mais falo com nenhum dos dois. – Virou-se os soltando e entrou.

- Acho melhor verem isso... – Bonnie chamava Elena, Caroline e Tyler que entravam.

O grimório de Brígida movia-se. Uma página inteira com um desenho de uma Deusa contorcia-se.

- Tenho uma vida para salvar. Se me dão licença... - Klaus puxou Katherine e seguiu.

- Rebekahh! – Elena gritou de dentro da casa e ela correu. Elijah a seguiu.

Bonnie tinha os olhos fixos na página e estendeu a mão para Rebekahh.

- Temos que manter a visão dele... – pegou a mão de Rebekahh e a cortou. Ela deu um gritinho covarde. – depressa Klaus... – Bonnie estava em transe e via uma macabra cena diante do grimório...

O rosto de Elizabeth tomava o desenho. Estava em uma caverna acesa com tochas nua deitada no chão. Não se movia. Nora estava ao lado dela entoando um ritual em gaélico... mas Elizabeth não podia entender.

As chamas arderam em sua volta. Ela se levantou cobrindo a nudez.

Um perfume encheu o lugar e ela se virou para trás...

Ele era muito alto. O rosto quadrado tinha a fisionomia de um anjo. Seus longos cabelos negros caiam-lhe pela cintura como uma capa. Os ombros incrivelmente fortes e nus brilhavam a luz das chamas. Seus olhos negros olhavam para ela enfeitiçando-a. Estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Aisha!

Ele a admirava como a uma Deusa e Elizabeth erguia a mão de volta tocando-lhe a pele fria e branca. Lentamente ele a puxou para si e a abraçou aninhando-a ao peito. Acariciava seus cabelos e cheirava sua testa. Levantou seu rosto e a beijou deslizando a mão para suas costas enganchando por baixo de sua bunda engatando-a em seu corpo. Elizabeth contornou seu pescoço com os braços. Ele cortou seu pescoço com um anel. Ela bebeu. Seu sangue era puro e doce. Sentia-o preencher cada veia e queimava como um veneno. Sem permitir que o soltasse, ele cravou seus dentes e sua alma se partiu. Ela gemeu e jogou a cabeça para trás enquanto ele a bebia. Ela estava em estase e luxuria perdendo-se nele. Sentia cada gota de seu sangue escorrer em sua boca e entregava-se a ele sem resistência.

- Elizabeth! – Bonnie murmurou – pare...

Ela parecia obedecer. Levantou seu rosto e sua boca suja de sangue e gritou.

Nora parou e Bonnie continuou seu texto. Estavam trocando de lugar.

As chamas das velas de Bonnie aumentando...

- O que... - Caroline começou

- Shhh – todos na sala responderam.

Elijah tinha os olhar aterrorizado para o que via

Bonnie gritou!

- Ele vai matá-la! Mate-me! – Não era a voz de Bonnie era voz de Nora, agarrando Elijah.

O nariz de Bonnie escorria violentamente.

- Ela esta matando Bonnie. Pare isso – Jeremy gritava. – Parem isso. – Matt o deteve.

Bonnie gritou novamente e desacordou.

- Bonnie? Bonnie? – Elena chorava. A visão se fora e a página estava em branco.

- O que aconteceu? – Caroline gritava histericamente.

- Não sabemos ainda. Bonnie – Elena tentava reanimá-la. Bonnie fale comigo... Bonnie – Elena estava em choque.

- Ahhhhh- Bonnie gritou – os olhos... os olhos...

- Bonnie o que aconteceu? – Elijah estava no limite...

- Elizabeth... morta... Klaus... sangue...olhos...

Elijah saiu como raio pela porta com Kol em seu rastro.

- Coloque-a aqui – Elena indicava o sofá para Jeremy com Bonnie no colo.

Damon já rasgava o pulso e ia colocá-lo na boca de Bonnie quando ela gritou novamente. Sentia dores horríveis e seu nariz voltou a sangrar.

- Bonnie! – Elena chorava em desespero.

Stefan e Caroline correram para a porta seguidos por Tyler.

Sete híbridos estavam no limite da propriedade.

Tyler ficou à frente e Damon e Elena se juntavam a eles.

O primeiro jogou-se contra Tyler e a luta foi mortal. Dois voaram então para cima dele e Caroline os atacou também e em segundos estavam todos lutando de forma desigual.

Matt surgiu à porta com uma besta e acertou o que ia morder Caroline.

Tyler tentava contê-los, mas eram mais fortes que ele.

Elena gritou e Damon abria a mandíbula de seu opressor e correu para ela que caia em chamas pela mordida certeira em seu braço.

Stefan olhou a cena e virou-se segundos antes de ser abatido encontrando seu agressor. Rebekahh arrancou sua cabeça sem nem despentear os cabelos.

Caroline segurava um deles já cedendo perdendo suas forças e Tyler jogou-se contra eles. Ele partiu seu pescoço e fugiu enquanto os outros seis e Tyler jaziam no chão.

- Tyler! Tyler! Não! - Caroline agarrava o corpo inerte de Tyler e gritava.

- Rebekahh! – Damon chamava-a. Ela ajoelhou-se no chão ao lado de Elena e deu seu sangue para ela.

Matt correu para Caroline. Olhando para Rebekahh que negava com a cabeça. Tyler estava morto.

- Um fugiu- Stefan falou enquanto se acalmava e ambientava-se com a cena.

Caroline estava histérica e Stefan a segurou levando-a para dentro sob protestos.

Rebekahh virou-se e Elena já levantava apoiada em Damon.

- Obrigada!

Rebekahh apenas sorriu.

CAPÍTULO VIII

- Como ela está? – Matt perguntava para Stefan que saia do quarto de Caroline.

- Rebekahh a fez dormir. E Bonnie?

- Está em uma espécie de transe. Acorda, grita, desmaia, fala sobre olhos, sangue, morta...

- Alguém voltou?

- Não.

- Eu vou até lá. Matt fique aqui.

Stefan desceu as escadas e saiu.

- Stefan! Não vá lá. – Elena pedia. – Por favor... não vá – e o agarrou.

- Precisamos saber o que aconteceu Elena. Não posso ficar aqui esperando.

- Por favor, não vá. – Stefan a empurrou e a esbofeteou com violência fazendo-a voar.

Damon voou para cima de Stefan seguido de Jeremy que ouvira o grito da irmã.

Jeremy ia acertar Stefan quando ele gritou.

- É Katherine! Não é Elena!

Katherine levantava gargalhando.

- Eu realmente fiquei digna de um Oscar interpretando Elena agora. Palmas para mim. Enganei até Klaus.

Damon agarrou seu pescoço e a apertava.

- Você é fraco Damon. Fraco demais para isso.

- Mas eu não sou. – Jeremy a estacava pelas costas. Katherine escorregava para o chão. O sangue espalhou sob os pés dele.

- Fiquem aqui – Damon pediu para Jeremy enquanto ele e Stefan correram em direção à caverna.

Não foram longe quando viram Klaus carregando Elizabeth nua em seus braços. Ela estava coberta de sangue. Ele estava desfigurado pela dor.

Damon o ajudou e voltaram para a casa. Stefan tirou a camisa e jogou sobre Elizabeth.

- Onde está Elena? – Damon perguntava a Klaus.

Ele estava em silêncio e em choque.

Entraram e Klaus subiu com Elizabeth nos braços. Estava fraco e muito machucado.

- Chamem Bonnie! Eu preciso curá-la – chorava e soluçava. – Olhe para mim Elizabeth. Olhe para mim – estava destruído.

- Bonnie está em choque na sala, Klaus.

- Rebekahh! Chamem Rebekahh...

- Estou aqui. – Ele a agarrou

- Acorde Bonnie e faça-a tirar o veneno de mim... - Klaus caia no chão.

Rebekahh voltou para a sala, serrando os dentes no pulso e antes que alguém a impedisse socou seu braço nos lábios de Bonnie e tampou seu nariz para que ela bebesse.

Stefan carregou Klaus e o colocou sobre a cama.

A cena parecia tragédia de Shakespeare.

- Você vai sufocá-la! – Jeremy tentava deter Rebekahh ajudado por Matt.

Bonnie afogou e abriu os olhos para ela.

- Elena está lá! – Bonnie gritou.

- Precisa curar Klaus – Rebekahh a segurou.

- Elena...

- Klaus... se ele morrer elas morrem...

Bonnie olhou para a porta, mas decidiu subir.

- Sabe o que fazer? – Rebekahh perguntava a Bonnie.

- Sim, mas ele está muito machucado e tem... muito mais veneno que da outra vez... – Bonnie olhou para Damon, depois para Stefan e para Rebekahh. – Preciso do sangue de Elena...

- Eles a levaram achando que era Katerina – Rebekahh anunciou.

- Caroline?

- Eu vou buscá-la. – Rebekahh seguiu para o quarto de Caroline.

Klaus acordou algumas horas depois.

Rasgou seu pulso e tentava fazer Elizabeth beber.

- Elizabeth... olhe para mim...acorde...acorde...beba... – ela não se movia.

- Ela está presa... Klaus. – Bonnie declarou. – Presa em dois mundos.

- Como presa? – Damon não entendia.

- Seu sangue não pode salvá-la agora e é melhor que ela fique assim, pois está sustentando a vida de Elena... e de Elijah.

- O que aconteceu aqui?

Bonnie estava calma.

- Quando comecei a conduzir Elizabeth, Nora já estava posicionada, esperando-a chegar. Ele apareceu... - Bonnie estremeceu – e ela o bebeu e depois ele...a mordeu... foi quando descobri que não poderia salvar Elizabeth, mas tinha que matar Nora. Distrai-me por um segundo quando você entrou e vi Elena. Angus tentou o ritual, mas eu matei Nora e voltei. Ela estava protegendo Elizabeth... mas estava sem forças... então trocamos...ela pediu que eu a matasse para que Angus não conseguisse...não me lembro de mais nada...

Um breve silêncio se fez.

- Angus me viu e começamos a lutar – Klaus contava – ele estava enfraquecido com o sangue de Elizabeth, pois o meu estava com ela... foi o que a salvou – Lutamos eu e Kol com ele e eu o matei, mas Caleb chegou e Elijah o enfrentou... enquanto ele tentava salvar Elizabeth e Elena. Ele não podia salvar as duas... então soltou Elizabeth quando viu que eu estava lá ainda vivo. Ele foi com Elena. Caleb os levou... Kol está morto.

Klaus estava em ruínas mal se aguentando sobre as pernas.

- Quanto tempo ela vai ficar assim?

- Eu não sei... – Bonnie respondia.

- Ela vai morrer? – Klaus murmurava

- Eu não sei Klaus.

Ele escondeu o rosto nas mãos e chorou.

Damon e Stefan saíram, quando Rebekahh os chamou.

- Klaus. Vamos achar uma solução.

- não entende... eu não consegui...eu não consegui...

- Klaus você fez o que podia, todos fizemos...

- Elizabeth, meu irmão... minha filha...- Klaus sentia uma dor imensa enquanto olhava para ela.- Olhe para mim...abra seus olhos, Elizabeth...- ele soluçava sobre seu corpo inerte.

Bonnie o deixou.

- E o que ele vai fazer com Elena? – Damon chorava.

- Eu não sei... mas enquanto Elijah estiver com ela, ela está segura. Enquanto Elizabeth os estiver mantendo em proteção... – Bonnie esclarecia. – Preciso criar uma visão forte para Elizabeth e enviar-lhe para renovar suas forças...

- Espere um momento – Klaus saiu de seu martírio, pegou um papel e começou a desenhar depressa.

- Mande isso para ela. – ele desenhara Elizabeth montada em uma égua branca e marrom. Ela tinha seus cabelos voando e uma ilha surgia por trás. Estava serena, meio inclinada e sorrindo para um par de olhos pequeninos escondidos atrás de seu vestido. Uma pequena mão segurava sua cintura. – Rebekahh chorou ao ver o desenho.

Bonnie começou a enviar a imagem.

- Funcionou – sorria orgulhosa.

Klaus pegou mais papel e lápis e subiu para o quarto.

Elizabeth sorria.

Ele fez um novo desenho. Ela e Elijah no dia do casamento. Um de frente para o outro. Mãos atadas na fita. Um campo de urzes atrás.

A cor em seu rosto voltava devagar e Klaus continuou enquanto Bonnie enviava as imagens de uma vida real e feliz ou projetada... e carregada de esperanças...

Klaus então reproduziu o desenho de seu quarto em Paris. Elizabeth chorando em um ombro.

Bonnie olhou para ele não entendendo.

- Apenas mande para ela.

- Mas ela está chorando...

- Mande. Por favor. – Ele entregou o desenho e Bonnie o enviou já exausta.

Todos olhavam a reação de Elizabeth...

Uma voz miúda lá no fundo de Elizabeth sussurrou em Gaélico.

Bonnie sorriu para Klaus. Ele levantou e saiu do quarto.

- O que ela disse? – Perguntou Rebekahh maravilhada.

- Sabe que o ombro é de Klaus. Que ele sempre estará lá... e que o ama. – Klaus levantou e saiu do quarto.

Rebekahh estava aos prantos e Bonnie também.

Jeremy e Matt terminavam de enterrar Tyler. Caroline chorava enquanto assistia.

Ele sentou-se ao seu lado e a abraçou.

- Sinto muito Caroline.

Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

- Ele tentou... ele lutou muito...

- Eu sei. Eu o criei, lembra?

- O que eu faço agora? Como vou ficar sem ele?

Klaus respirou.

- Vai reconstruir sua vida, Caroline e vai ser feliz. Encontrar outra pessoa, amar, viver, conhecer o mundo que falei. Vi o quanto ficou curiosa no seu aniversário.

Ela o abraçou.

- Eles vão morrer também?

- Espero que não...

- O que faremos agora?

- Vocês vão seguir suas vidas. Eu vou para a Irlanda propor uma troca.

CAPÍTULO IX

- Quanto tempo ela aguenta sem comer? – Damon perguntava à Bonnie que enviava mais desenhos de Klaus para ela.

- Não sei.

- Ela está assim há dois dias inteiros. Eu já teria enlouquecido...

- Damon, você já é louco.

- Ela está segurando firme? Tipo, não vai soltar Elena, vai? Como isso funciona?

Bonnie revirou os olhos.

- Não se preocupa com mais ninguém, não é? Elizabeth é minha... tia...de nono grau- refletiu sobre o que dizia. - Não sei como isso funciona. Ainda não descobri. De alguma forma existe uma força nela de seus ...nossos ancestrais que a mantém em conexão com os dois...

- Tá. O Elijah ate entendo...mas a Elena? Fico pensando se ela tiver que soltar um dos dois...qual ela vai soltar? Ou porque não solta...?

- Damon eles estavam lá por ela e...

Elizabeth deu um grito que pareceu que ia quebrar todos os vidros da casa. Seus olhos estatelados no teto sangravam e pequenos cortes apareciam nela. Parecia cena do Exorcista. Ela gritava cada vez mais e contorcia-se e novas feridas surgiam. O lençol estava coberto de sangue...

- O que aconteceu? Elizabeth. – Bonnie tentanva entender e Klaus avançou para ela.

- O que você fez?

- Não fiz nada...ela começou a gritar...

- Acorde-a Bonnie... a estão matando... Bonnie

Bonnie se levantou e foi para o fundo do quarto. Espremia-se na parede em choque com a cena enquanto Elizabeth gritava cada vez mais alto e mais forte enquanto era fatiada...

- Bonnie...depressa...o que você está esperando? – Klaus urrava para ela sem tirar os olhos de Elizabeth.

De repente entenderam o que estava acontecendo

- Elijah... olhe para mim...sou eu... Elijah! – Ela gritava e as feridas apareciam por todos os lugares, em seu rosto, suas mãos, pernas. Elizabeth tremia e gritava como se a estivessem operando sem anestesia ou dando-lhes choques.

- Ela vai soltar Elena...- Damon constatava em pânico...

Bonnie começou a falar em uma língua estranha. A princípio como um sussurro aumentando a voz que era abafada pelos gritos de Elizabeth.

- Elijah... sou eu...Elijah... não... não... sou eu Elijah...

De repente, assim como começou, ela parou. Levantou-se e esticava a mão tentando agarrar o vazio à sua frente.

Klaus a segurava mordendo seu pulso que gotejaram sobre ela e apertou contra seus lábios.

- Elizabeth, beba.

Ela ainda fitava o vazio com sua mão esticada. Parecia uma louca tendo mais uma visão.

- Chame Caroline. – Damon desceu as escadas em um piscar.

Elizabeth sugava o sangue de Klaus ainda com o olhar fixo. As feridas ainda sangravam.

Caroline entrou no quarto e soltou um grito de pavor.

- O meu Deus! – Voltou-se para a porta encostando contra o batente como se tivesse sido empurrada e agarrou o pescoço em agonia.

- Caroline, você precisa dar seu sangue a ela. Depressa.

- Mas...mas ela... ela não vai conseguir parar Klaus...- Caroline tremia inteira.

- Eu a farei parar. Bonnie, depressa.

Caroline estendeu seu braço para Elizabeth que mantinha sua postura e olhos no mesmo lugar e virou-se para não olhar.

Elizabeth não se movia.

- Elizabeth, beba.

Nada.

Klaus mordeu o braço de Caroline e o entregou a Elizabeth que bebeu. Estendeu seu outro braço e o deu para Caroline que ainda sem olhar aceitou a cura imediata que ele oferecia.

Klaus controlava Elizabeth e a deteve quando notou as feridas cedendo aos poucos.

- Caroline, obrigado.

- Não por isso – sem virar-se – posso ir?

- Sim.

Somente ela saiu. Todos estavam no quarto em volta da cama querendo noticias sobre o que estava acontecendo.

- Onde está Elena? – Jeremy perguntou já não aguentando mais a ansiedade.

- Jeremy dê um tempo a ela. – Klaus acariciava seu cabelo.

Elizabeth olhou para ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos chorando.

- Oh meu Deus! Ela está viva? Ela está bem? – Jeremy avançava para Elizabeth, mas Klaus o impediu.

Elizabeth se levantou. Estava seminua e ignorou o braço de Klaus tentando lhe amparar. Caminhou cambaleando para porta do quarto. Stephan saiu da frente. Desceu as escadas e pegou o grimório ainda aberto sobre a mesa de jantar.

A página era a que antes detia o desenho que Bonnie vira durante o confronto com Nora. Agora, apenas o desenho tímido da runa Odal* podia ser visto (Chave: ancestral; a herança. Além de ser a runa do rompimento radical, representa sua herança, tudo aquilo que até agora reivindicou como seu, o lugar na sociedade, os bens materiais que acumulou e mesmo suas próprias crenças, você talvez tenha de abrir mão de algumas dessas heranças para descobrir quem verdadeiramente é.).

Klaus já estava ao seu lado e olhava para ela ansioso por ouvir sua voz. Ela virou-se para Jeremy. Seus olhos semi cerrados e sua voz era um suave murmúrio rouco e abafado.

- Elena está viva e está bem. Não sei o que ele quer com ela... mas não a machuca e nem a toca... ela está bem... só... eu... tirá-la de lá... – Olhou para Stephan e depois para Damon. – Preciso... – agarrou o grimório e o abraçou saindo pela porta vestida apenas com uma camiseta de Bonnie que lhe cobria parcialmente o traseiro.

Klaus sabia vendo sua feição e o desenho da runa. Algo terrível acontecera a Elijah.

CAPÍTULO X

Caminhou até o píer e sentou-se.

Olhou para o lago e depois para a noite fria e seu céu nublado. Um manto negro de dor e desespero a cobria.

Rebeka se aproximou e sentou-se ao seu lado abraçando-a e apoiando sua cabeça no ombro.

As lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto de ambas. Rebeka a apertou e permaneceu em silêncio respeitando sua dor, mas querendo desesperadamente que ela falasse.

Elizabeth entregava-se ao desespero da situação de impotência e perda.

- Elijah? – Rebeka não aguentava mais.

- Ele...ele apagou tudo... tudo... está como um carvalho oco, sem vida... ele não sabe mais quem sou ou quem somos... ele tirou tudo...

- Ele...vai matá-lo? – Rebeka mal podia com o som de sua voz.

- Ele o matou para nós, Rebeka. Elijah está morto... apenas para nós... eu tive de soltá-los... ele ia me matar... e eu perderia Elena – soluçou com mais força lembrando-se- preciso ficar só. Por favor...

Rebeka enxugava as lágrimas que caiam em abundância e a deixou...

- E o que significa rompimento radical? – Stephan perguntava a Klaus que explicava o significado da runa que vira desenhada.

- Elijah... é um deles... – Rebeka correu para Klaus e o abraçou aos prantos. Ele abaixou sobre seu ombro e entregou-se à tristeza que o abateu. – Ele ia matá-la... Klaus... ele fez isso a ela... ele é um deles... ele é um deles... – Rebeka não tinha forças para aguentar. Era como se Elijah estivesse morto, mas era muito pior.

- E Elena? – Jeremy chorava.

- Eu não sei...

Damon olhava para Bonnie cego de angústia.

- O que podemos fazer? O que temos que fazer? – Stephan queria agir.

- Voltem para casa. – olhou para todos – Leve-a com você – Pedia a Stephan entregando-lhe Rebeka. – Vamos encontrar uma saída.

- Onde vai? – Rebeka estava aturdida.

Klaus não respondeu.

Ele observava Elizabeth sentada no píer com seus olhos perdidos no lago. Sua figura era uma sombra de dor e desespero. Aproximou-se vendo-a girar seu anel de casamento no dedo fino. O grimório apoiado no colo. Os cabelos em desalinho caiam-lhe nas costas e cobriam seu rosto.

Nunca a vira tão triste. Tão exposta e desprotegida. Era a visão mais terrível que Klaus já tivera dela em todos esses anos. Ela amava seu irmão e sempre o amaria. Por mais que Klaus se esforçasse, por mais que ele a amasse e, de certa forma ela a ele, Elijah era o motivo que a manteve viva por todos esses anos e, se o motivo de sua existência não existisse mais... Klaus afugentou o pensamento. Ela posicionou o anel e sua pedra para cima olhando-o como se não reconhecesse sua mão. Fechou-a no peito e estendeu seu outro braço para frente como se tentasse agarrar alguma coisa.

Ergueu de repente sua cabeça para o céu e cantou o começo de Loch Lomond* (Lago na Escócia), uma antiga canção escocesa que fala da separação de seu verdadeiro amor e que nunca mais se reunirão novamente. (For me and my true love will never meet again, On a bonnie, bonnie banks of Loch Lomond).

Ela somente cantou o trecho da canção e o repetia até que sua voz sumiu...

Klaus agarrava-se aos cabelos, impotente vendo-a despedaçada a alguns metros. Queria arrancar a tristeza dela, mas não podia. Caminhou em destino incerto para longe da visão de Elizabeth e sua dor.

Bonnie os observava em silêncio. Quando Klaus saiu, ela se aproximou.

A princípio ficou parada ao seu lado em pé segurando um cobertor. Elizabeth estendeu-lhe a mão e ela sentou cobrindo-a.

- Sinto muito...

Ela a abraçou.

- Vi você e Nora... e minha mãe... estavam lá... estava muito escuro... eu ouvia uma respiração... percebi que era de Elena e podia ver Klaus... ele era mais forte... mais forte... Klaus pulou sobre ele e lutaram... eu não podia me mexer... eles rugiam e grunhiam e Elena gritava. De repente eu vi você falando comigo, mas eu não entendia... e você era ao mesmo tempo Nora... De repente vi Elijah e Kol se aproximando rapidamente... eu estava fraca demais para me levantar. Caleb pulou diante dos meus olhos. Tinha outro vampiro com eles que pegou Elena... e sumiu com ela.

- Tire-a daqui – Elijah gritou na escuridão e enfrentou Caleb...

Ela cobriu o rosto não querendo lembrar. Bonnie segurou sua mão.

- E o que aconteceu depois?

- Eu, de certa forma, continuei ali, mas Caleb não olhava mais para mim. Parecia não me ver. Ele segurava a cabeça de Elijah e o mordeu... fiquei ali e não fazia nada...eu era um fantasma. Caleb rasgou seu pulso e Elijah bebeu... 'um irmão por outro'. Sua voz fez eco no escuro. Ele estava transformando Elijah. Eu estava lá...estava lá... eu tentava fazer Caleb me ver, mas não conseguia...eu não podia deixá-lo...eu não podia deixá-lo...- desabou.

- Você conseguiu se projetar, Elizabeth. Pensei que seus dons tivessem se recolhido, mas não...você realmente estava lá. – Bonnie não sabia se explicava ou se a consolava com suas palavras.

- Eu gritei o nome dele e Caleb pareceu ter ouvido. Ele olhava em minha direção, mas não me via... 'não a machuque' eu disse a ele... não lembro mais o que fiz, mas eu abri os olhos e não estava mais na gruta mas em uma sala negra... escura... Elijah me agarrava pelos braços e olhava para mim. Seus olhos me queimavam, mas ele ainda tinha alguma humanidade e um pouco dele...ainda estava lá, mas ele me rasgava. Eu o chamava, mas ele não me ouvia...ele podia me ver, mas ele me atacava...e atacava... Quando não suportei mais... voltei.

Bonnie a olhava sem saber o que dizer ou sequer o que pensar...

Segurou a mão de Elizabeth.

- Nora foi muito forte... vi sua mãe também. Elizabeth você ainda carrega dons que não foram anulados por sua condição atual. Você esteve com eles por dois dias...

- Mas eu voltei...e Elijah... e Elena...

- Você têm uma ligação que magia nenhuma quebra. Por maios que os separemos... Você fez o que pôde... Você vagou por dois mundos e, de alguma forma, temos que encontrar um caminho para que possa usar seus dons e...

- Elijah é um deles, Bonnie...ele tentou me matar...

- Ele não faria isso...faria?

Elizabeth não respondeu.

- Por que Angus não a matou... – Bonnie afirmava – eles não podem matá-la... eles... a tem como uma divindade...

Elizabeth levantou-se de um pulo. As palavras de Bonnie estavam nela. Vivas enchendo seu coração de esperanças... - - Bonnie é isso!

- Elizabeth não sei se posso mantê-la oculta por tanto tempo... – Ela levantava-se também.

- Vagar entre mundos... Vamos buscar Elena e Elijah.

Bonnie não tinha palavras. A ideia, apesar de assustadora, era incrível.

Elas correram para a casa.

CAPÍTULO XI

Matt, Caroline, Stephan e Rebekah haviam regressado. Damon e Jeremy estavam na sala.

Elizabeth e Bonnie entraram e eles olharam para elas levantando-se.

- Onde está Klaus?

Eles entreolharam-se.

- Ele não está aqui... ele... saiu – Damon respondeu sem graça.

- Onde estão os outros?

- Voltaram para casa... Elizabeth...

- Elena está viva. Caleb não fará nada com ela... mas temos que tirá-la de lá.

- E vai fazer isso... como ? – Damon perguntava.

- Liz! – Rebeka estava com os olhos inchados e desfigurada de tanto chorar. Esboçou um sorriso bobo ao vê-la entrar na casa dos Salvatore.

Elizabeth a abraçou.

- Você está bem? – perguntou. Rebekah não respondeu.

- Onde está Klaus? – Elizabeth revirava a sala com os olhos procurando por ele.

- Lá em cima. – Stephan estava transtornado, mas um sorriso de Elizabeth fez seus olhos arregalarem e brilharem. – o que eu perdi?

Elizabeth olhou para Bonnie que começou a explicar enquanto ela subia as escadas.

- Klaus! Klaus! – entrou esbaforida e viva. Seus olhos brilhavam e ela sorria imensamente para ele. Seu coração ia saltar pela boca ao vê-la feliz correndo para ele. Ela estava de volta de seu mergulho nas sombras.

- Bonnie falou de dois mundos...eles acham que sou Aisha...vamos fazê-los acreditar que sim, com a ajuda de Bonnie posso ir até lá e resgatá-los mas vamos precisar de... – falava depressa enquanto revirava sua maleta em busca de seu passaporte.

- Você está pensando em ir até eles? – Klaus a repreendia. – Ficou maluca? Elizabeth você viu o que fizeram a Elijah...

- Sim, eu sei, mas eles acham que sou Aisha e eles não veem a mim e sim a ela... se eu conseguir fazê-los acreditar por um pouco de tempo, podemos tirá-los de lá e...

- você disse suas palavras altamente perigoras em uma única frase, Elizabeth "se" e "tempo". Não é a solução viável.

- E qual é a solução viável? Temos que ir buscá-los Klaus... prometemos cuidar dela...e Elijah...

Klaus passava a mão pelos cabelos e ela continuava revirando a bolsa.

- Aqui! - Pegava o passaporte.

- Eu vou buscar Elena. Você fica aqui. – Klaus estava vazio e frio.

- De forma alguma! É a mim que eles respeitam... é a minha figura que eles temem. Eu tenho que ir e Bonnie vai comigo. Pela primeira vez em minha vida eu posso fazer alguma coisa... e não vou buscar só Elena...

Klaus a segurou pelos braços e a encarou.

- Não ouse me impedir e não ouse me hipnotizar...

- Eu não faria isso... – ele inspirou lentamente - Elijah está com eles agora, Elizabeth. Nem eu, nem você... ninguém poderá fazer nada em relação a isso... acabou Elizabeth. Não podemos mais ajudá-lo...

- Não! Eu vou buscar os dois mesmo eu tenha confinar Elijah... por toda eternidade... eu vou buscar os dois! – Ela disse pausadamente. – Os dois... não vou deixá-lo lá... – desabou sobre os joelhos e a tristeza tomou conta novamente.

- Saia daqui... eu vou... eu vou...

- Vamos para casa. – Ele beijou sua cabeça – te espero lá em baixo.

- Eu vou com você – Stephan se prontificava.

- Nós vamos com você – Damon acrescentava.

- Tirem par ou impar – Klaus olhou para eles – Não podem ir os dois. Um de vocês tem que ficar. – Serviu-se de whisky e sentou-se para esperar Elizabeth. Ela ia demorar. Pensou aflito.

- Eu vou – Stephan dizia.

- Nada disso, você fica.

E começaram a discutir. Ambos queriam salvar Elena.

Klaus os interrompeu.

- Jeremy matou Katerina e conclui a tatuagem. Decidam quem salva e quem busca a cura. Rebeka saberá ajudar.

Rebeka levantou a cabeça ao ouvir seu nome e olhou para Klaus.

- Saberei?

Klaus olhou para ela e sorriu irônico.

- Alexander adiantou muito da história, Beka. Só tem que concluir seus passos com o desenho de Jeremy.

- Mas vamos precisar de Bonnie conosco. E se... e se...

- E se... nada, Rebeka. Se acontecer alguma coisa a você, Elizabeth...Você vai com Jeremy e... – Olhou para os irmãos – decidiram?

- Damon vai com você. Eu vou com Rebekah e Jeremy. – Stephan parecia derrotado.- E se acontecer algo a você? – Perguntou a Klaus.

- Está disposto a morrer por ela Stephan? – Klaus perguntava em tom desafiador.

Caroline entrava na casa. Tão desfigurada pela morte de Tyler quanto Rebekah pela perda de Elijah.

- Onde vamos?

- Isso depende...- Damon adiantou-se – quer ir para qual lado? Eu vou com Klaus, Bonnie e Elizabeth buscar Elena e Stephan vai com Rebekah e Jeremy encontrar a cura. Falamos a esmo, pois não sabemos para onde cada um vai.

- Elena está na Irlanda. A cura... só Jeremy sabe.

Ela sentou-se e pegou o copo de whisky de Klaus bebendo em um só gole.

- Onde serei mais útil? Ou menos inútil...?

Klaus acariciou seu rosto com o dedo.

- Vá com Rebekah. Será menos divertido, mas mais seguro. – Levantou-se.

- Onde vai?

- Elizabeth precisa comer e... preciso manter seu sangue misturado com o meu. Vou apressá-la.

Elizabeth estava no quarto sentada no chão com as costas apoiadas na cama. Segurava uma estaca contra o peito.

A cena o chocou. Um movimento em falso e ela o faria.

Aproximou-se devagar.

- Fique onde está, Klaus... – sua voz era abafada. Ele parou.

- O que está fazendo?

- Cortejando a morte... é o meu melhor... a única coisa que sei fazer...

Suspirou. Seus olhos fixos na estaca apontada para seu peito.

- Se acabar com isso... aqui... agora...Elena terá uma chance... e você pode partir.

- E vai desistir... sem nem tentar a proposta de Bonnie... para onde foi sua vontade de salvá-los? E quem disse que quero partir?

- Você não entende... não pode salvar nós dois... eu nunca vou deixar de amá-lo Klaus... é mais forte que eu...

Ele deu um leve passo para frente.

- Eu disse fique onde está. – segurou a estaca com mais força contra o peito ferindo-se.

- Solte isso... por favor...

- Isso tem que acabar... eu sou uma chave que abre portas escuras demais...

- Eu posso viver com isso... Elijah também... mas desde que fique... agora solte isso...

- Caleb vai tentar de novo... e de novo... quantos mais devo sacrificar até me convencer que esta é a única atitude sensata? ...

CAPÍTULO XII

Klaus tinha que pensar em algo e depressa.

Suavente pôs a mão no bolso tateando o celular e discou para Damon enquanto falava distraindo-a do som.

- Então me ajude a libertá-lo, Elizabeth... preciso de você...- sua voz era serena. – muitas visões que Bonnie lhe enviou quanto esteve lá... são retratos de sonhos que ainda tem e que não realizou. Muito do que viu eu vejo em sua mente quando bebo meu sangue...

Ela tremeu.

- De-me uma chance de remediar isso... eu também o amo e é mais forte que eu... ele é minha família...

Damon pôs em viva voz. Bonnie imediatamente começou a trabalhar.

Uma tufada de vento soprou pela porta. Elizabeth se pôs em alerta, mas não aliviou a estaca.

Uma luz difusa formava-se à sua frente...

- Màthair*? (*mãe em gaélico escocês)

- Dè tha thu a dèanamh? * (*o que está fazendo?)

- Chan eil fhios agam* (*eu não sei) – Elizabeth chorava e olhava a luz difusa à sua frente. - Tha mi sgìth...* (*estou cansada) – Seus olhos úmidos contemplavam um contorno suave do rosto dela.

- Nighean...* (filha) Mas é do thoil é...* (*por favor) - Elizabeth abaixou a mão. Acariciava o nada à sua frente. Largou a estaca. – Cha* (não).

- Tha mim duilich* (*me perdoe)... Klaus se dirigia a ela e Brígida virou-se. Sorriu para ele.

- Adh mor ort! Mo mac* (*boa sorte meu filho). – Olhou para Elizabeth mais uma vez – Suas Elizabeth...* (*adiante Elizabeth). Soraidh* (Adeus).

Elizabeth continuava no chão e agarrara as pernas afundando o rosto em seus joelhos.

Klaus sentou-se ao seu lado em silêncio até que o dia nasceu.

- Precisa se alimentar... e precisa do meu sangue. Klaus estendia seu braço a Elizabeth. Não oferecia seu pescoço. Não era o momento para destruí-la ainda mais deixando-a excitada e confusa.

Ela o bebeu sem discutir.

A voz de Damon ecoava pela casa no hall de entrada.

- Klaus. Estamos prontos. Eu e Bonnie vamos esperar...aqui em baixo.

Ele olhou Elizabeth que limpava os lábios. Seus olhos abaixados envergonhada. Ele tirou o cabelo de seu rosto com carinho. Levantou-se e a ajudou a levantar.

- Preciso me lavar... – Klaus ouvia sua voz renascida. Brígida era seu ponto de força e sempre fora. Bonnie havia sido maravilhosa contatando-a.

Elizabeth fechou a porta.

- Tha gaol agam ort... Mo beatha* (eu amo você. minha vida). – Klaus sussurrou.

- Para onde vamos mesmo?

Damon e Bonnie esperavam no carro quando Klaus saia com Elizabeth.

Esta abraçou Bonnie.

- Obrigada.

- Não por isso. Pronta?

Ela assentiu.

- Então vamos. Bom dia Elizabeth. É uma linda manhã para um resgate. – Damon sorriu matreiro.

- Só chegaremos ao anoitecer – Klaus proferia.

- Ah... tempo de voo de...

- Cerca de 13horas – Klaus respondia. – Stephan?

- Eles embarcaram ontem ainda. Vamos nos encontrar em três ou quatro dias... com bastante sorte – levantou a sobrancelha para Klaus. – Mais precisamente onde na Irlanda?

- Dún Lios* (Castelo de Dunluce na Irlanda do Norte) – Elizabeth murmurou.

Acomodaram-se no carro. Bonnie seguiu na frente com Damon. Chegaram ao Hangar e embarcaram.

Ao aviso do comandante, Elizabeth e Bonnie trancaram-se no quarto. Tinham muito trabalho a fazer.

Elizabeth bebia a sexta bolsa de sangue sob os olhos atentos de Bonnie.

- Eu vou ficar bem, Bonnie. Não se preocupe. Sei manter o controle. Suporto ainda mais quatro dias e com o sangue de Klaus, talvez mais um pouco.

- Ok. Vamos lá. O que vi no grimório de sua mãe é uma figura idêntica à você. Assim como Elena é idêntica a Katherine. Com uma diferença, você não é uma cópia, mas uma reencarnação de uma sacerdotisa: Aisha.

Pelos escritos de nossas antepassadas no grimório de sua mãe, os ancestrais faziam parte de uma tribo matriarcal, de fundamento Celta.

- Eles são magos?

- Sim. Eles dominam a magia de uma forma bem mais sutil do que a de nossa família, mas ainda assim, como vampiros o poder é ilimitado e cresce a medida que não existe ninguém combatendo-os.

Existia Alice... mas ela se foi e... o ciclo se quebrou... com sua filha...

- Alice. Por isso ele bebia dela e a fazia beber dele...

- Eles acharam Alice, mesmo com o sangue de Klaus. Teve inicio uma batalha astral e Angus a matou. Sua mãe então determinou que vocês se espalhassem e consentiu com seu casamento com Elijah. O que ninguém sabia era que mesmo transformada, você ainda podia ter retido alguns dons.

Eles a esperam há séculos. Seu sangue entregue em um ritual de... como posso explicar?...

- Fortalecimento?

- Mais ou menos isso. Parece-me que o sangue de nossos ancestrais produzem uma espécie de reação neles...Vi a feição de Angus quando te viu. Ele era o mais forte em termos de magia e acreditou. Por isso não a matou. Ele acreditou que você fosse Aisha e se pudermos enganá-los novamente, estarão vulneráveis. O veneno de Klaus será letal porque a única pessoa que poderá salvá-los seria você... Alpha e ômega. Minha missão é não permitir que te descubram e, se o fizerem que você não os salve. Elizabeth, eles terão de beber de você enquanto...

- Eu sei. Eu entendi essa parte... isso é completamente macabro... E se Klaus não conseguir?

- Tudo o que envolve vampiros é macabro. Desculpe a franqueza. Se não conseguirmos...eles a manterão lá...

- Por que Katerina se refere a eles como demônios?

- Porque o são.

Elizabeth deitou-se na cama e Bonnie fez o mesmo.

- Vamos conseguir salvá-la?

- Depende de nós e da agilidade de Klaus.

- E Elijah?

Bonnie inspirou.

- Eu não sei o que será dele... Elizabeth. Foram dois rituais de transformação usados por membros da mesma família... de formas sinistras, mas algo deu errado na de Esther. E agora com ele... bagunçado assim... mesclado em dois rituais... ele tornou-se um... mestiço...

Ela inspirou.

- Vamos lá: entro com Damon e faço uma social até que eles me bebam e Klaus os estrangule e estraçalhe. Os guardas ficarão por minha conta e de Damon, até que achemos Elena e ela também nos ajude? Compreendi tudo?

- Sim... Elizabeth...

- Hum?

- Não permita que Elijah se aproxime. Klaus e Damon terão que prendê-lo... está bem?

Chegaram à Irlanda já era noite. Acomodaram-se em um hotel.

- Já localizaram eles? – Damon perguntava entrando com duas garrafas de whisky.

- Já. – Klaus respondia rendendo-o com as garrafas e abrindo uma.

- Onde elas estão?

- Bonnie está...se preparando.

- E se Bonnie não conseguir Klaus?

- Estamos fodidos...

Damon encheu o copo e virou. Voltando a encher novamente enquanto Klaus estendia o dele para mais uma rodada.

Elizabeth e Bonnie saíram do quarto e os dois abriram a boca até os queixos tocarem o peito.

Elizabeth tinha os cabelos trançados em faixa na cabeça e o restante caía-lhe pelos seios até a cintura. Sua túnica marcava os seios que tinham suas curvas parcialmente reveladas.

A fenda abria até seu umbigo revelando-lhe o ventre e a saia caia até seus pés nus. O traje era de um algodão cru tecido mão, mas estava longe de ser uma roupa simples e rústica.

- O...meu...Deus...- Damon estava sem fôlego.

- Mais um comentário e eu acabo com sua aventura aqui e agora – Klaus vociferou.

Elizabeth envergonhada cruzou os braços sobre os seios.

- Bonnie disse que era assim que se vestia... e que a roupa ajudaria...– olhou tímida para Klaus.

- Você está me tirando o ar.

Ela sorriu para ele.

- Vamos, temos uma hora de viagem até lá.

Klaus havia alugado um furgão e todos se acomodaram e seguiram.

- Não posso ficar em silêncio...– Bonnie dizia a Klaus que dirigia. – Alguém liga o rádio, por favor.

Bonnie e Elizabeth estavam no banco de trás.

A voz de Annie Lennox* encheu o ar com Why* (*cantora escocesa. /música).

Os quatro prestavam atenção à letra. A musica terminou e Amy Macdonald*** engatou Caledonia* ( *cantora escocesa/música). Damon ia desligar.

- Pode deixar...- Elizabeth pediu. Estendeu a mão para a garrafa de whisky que Damon trazia.

- Sinto muito Elizabeth, mas menores não podem beber hoje.

- O que eles fazem em um castelo?

- Não é um castelo qualquer...- Elizabeth explicava – existe uma gruta abaixo dele tão grande quanto a própria construção... Existe uma lenda ou uma história sobre ele, não sei ao certo, mas a mão da única filha do rei foi prometida a um lorde, mas ela amava outro. Então, cavaram e construíram uma saída para o mar. Na noite em que fugiriam... foram capturados. Ele foi morto e ela confinada na torre.

- Que original...- Klaus dizia.

- Bom, vamos nos preparar – Damon alisava os dentes com os dedos.

Klaus o ignorou.

- Vamos. – Klaus voltou para o carro.

Seguiram para a entrada do Castelo parando a uma distância segura. Desceram.

- Agora.

Damon deveria morder Elizabeth. O sangue dela nele seria a isca.

Ele olhou para ela.

- Vamos conseguir.

Bonnie virou-se de costas para não olhar.

Damon puxou Elizabeth com cuidado.

- Se a machucar... já sabe – Klaus o alertou.

Ele segurou a cabeça dela que estendeu-lhe o pescoço. Acomodou-a nos braços.

Damon tremia. Ele nunca mordera um vampiro tão mais velho que ele e ainda mais, Elizabeth.

Pousou suavemente os lábios nela e mordeu.

Seu sangue corria por sua boca embriagando-o. Era divino. Algo celestial. Nunca sentira isso. Agarrou Elizabeth com mais força e ela gemeu. Klaus o puxou.

- Basta!

Damon estava tonto e segurava-se no carro.

- O que tem... o que tem no sangue dela...?

Klaus olhou Elizabeth que estava concentrando-se.

- Magia... – Bonnie respondeu. – Vamos.

CAPÍTULO XIII

Elizabeth e Damon seguiram para a porta principal. Bonnie seguiria por trás com Klaus.

O silêncio imperava.

Dando tudo certo, Bonnie poderia aliviar a proteção com Damon e concentrar-se somente em Elizabeth.

O castelo estava trancado. Damon rompeu o cadeado e entraram.

Algo os alertou. Alguém já os havia percebido ali.

As colunas de pedra eram sinistras e poucos e escassas velas ardiam já perto do fim.

Bonnie fechou os olhos. Ela também sentira.

- O que você quer? – Um homem alto e magro demais os abordava.

- Viemos ver Caleb.

- Não conheço ninguém com esse nome. Agora vão embora.

Ele estava hipnotizado.

Aisha!

Elizabeth arregalou os olhos para o fundo da construção, através de uma grade de ferro.

Ela andou até ele com Damon ao seu lado. Entregou-se ao seu papel. Não era hora para desistir ou ter medo. Eles podiam senti-la.

O homem a reverenciava.

Elizabeth seguiu e desceram uma escada que parecia não ter fim.

Ela controlou seu coração que agitava-se freneticamente no peito. Controlou seu pensamento. Podiam ler sua mente e só mais Deus saberia o que.

- Aisha! – Um outro homem segurava sua mão e a punha sobre a cabeça. – Se de bem vinda. Meu irmão e eu esperávamos sua chegada minha senhora.

Devia ser Yuri. Um dos sete.

Elizabeth retirou sua mão. Ele olhava para seu ventre, não em seus olhos.

Meu irmão e eu? Só dois? Angus estava morto, outro fora morto por William ou teriam sido dois?

- Por aqui minha senhora.

Eles avançaram por um corredor iluminado por pequenas tochas que projetavam sombras sinistras nas paredes.

De repente Damon retesou quando entraram em um imenso salão.

Caleb sentado à ponta de uma grande mesa com Elena ao seu lado.

Ele se levantou e a mediu dos pés à cabeça.

Do lado de fora, Bonnie via tudo o que acontecia e fechou seu foco. A hora seria essa.

Caminhou até ela. Ele era mais baixo que Angus e mais magro, mas seus olhos eram mais negros e sua presença mais assustadora. Seu rosto não tinha os traços angelicais do irmão.

Ele então se abaixou em reverência.

Elizabeth aliviou um pouco a tensão. Ela conseguira.

Bonnie sinalizou para Klaus.

Caleb abaixara a cabeça.

- Minha senhora, a esperamos... vir nos libertar...se de bem-vinda!

Damon ficara parado observando Elena que não se movia e os guardas de Caleb.

Ele se levantou e parecia cheirá-la.

Virou-se para Damon.

- Meu senhor? – Estendeu a mão para Damon e ao retribuir, ele a beijou. – O senhor a tem?

Damon olhava para o vampiro ancestral à sua frente com uma vontade imensa de chutar suas bolas e tirá-lo dali.

- Permita-me oferecer-lhe minha companhia em troca da sua esta noite. – Olhou para Elena que levantava-se e segurava a mão que ele lhe estendia.

- Mostre seus aposentos, minha cara e sirva-o.

Elena estendeu sua mão para Damon e eles deixaram o salão. – Elena estava salva. Elizabeth aliviou um pouco. Mantinha-se como podia, calma.

Não via Elijah em nenhum lugar, mas o salão era grande e estava pouco iluminado.

- Se do bheatha* (seja bem vinda em gaélico escocês) - Elijah estava atrás dela, mas não se ajoelhara como os demais. Deu a volta medindo-a e cheirando-a. Por um segundo Elizabeth congelou. Ele sabia.

- Perdoe seus modos minha senhora. Ele está conosco há pouco tempo e não é de nosso sangue.

Elijah a tocava nos cabelos e descia seus dedos por seu rosto olhando-a nos olhos. Eles os tinha negros como Angus.

- Sente-se Elijah e vamos celebrar o fim de nossa escuridão.

Caleb virou-se para um dos guardas

- Tragam a menina.

Uma criança ao longo de seis ou oito anos entrou. Atrás ela uma mulher sombria que Elizabeth não reconhecia.

- Siga em frente – Bonnie intuía a Elizabeth – não esmoreça.

- Caleb pegou a menina, fez-lhe um pequeno corte no pescoço com sua unha e a entregou para Elizabeth.

- Beba-a, minha senhora...- Elizabeth tremeu. A menina olhava para ela esperando seu abate. Era pequenina e frágil com lindos cabelos vermelhos, como os dela. Cachos desciam por seu rosto angelical. Suas mãozinhas seguraram Elizabeth apoiando-se enquanto estendia seu pescoço frágil e fino para ela...

Damon levava Elena para fora quando dois guardas o cercaram. Um era hibrido. Assim que ele avançou sobre Damon, Klaus surgiu e o matou. Damon virou-se e fez o mesmo ao vampiro que seguia para ele.

- Vá para fora e me espere lá – Klaus hipnotizava Elena. – Quantos são além de Caleb?

- Contei nove.

Elizabeth estava congelada.

- Ela não a agrada? – Elijah a inquiria de forma cínica. – Permita-me. – Agarrou a menina e a mordeu entregando-a para Elizabeth em seguida.

A menina olhou para Elizabeth. Lágrimas em seu pequeno rosto. Suas mãos agarradas novamente em seu vestido.

Elizabeth se levantou. Sua respiração acelerada. O coração aos pinotes. Brígida teria sido assim. Por um segundo sua filha ali parada sangrando e quase pôs tudo a perder.

- Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de desperdiçá-la. Não é mesmo? Se minha senhora não a quer... – Caleb sorriu enquanto Elijah concluía o que havia começado enterrando os dentes na menina. Ela não gritou... não tentou se soltar. Caía lentamente nos braços de Elijah enquanto suas mãos soltavam seu vestido. Ele levantou a cabeça em êxtase e a jogou no chão.

- Bravo! – gritava Caleb! – minha senhora, precisa se alimentar para que seu sangue nos seja de fato útil... devo trazer alguém diferente? O que gostais minha senhora?

Elijah a encarava e Caleb começou a ficar nervoso. Elizabeth tinha seus olhos fixos em Elijah e ele nos dela.

- Uma criança – Elizabeth dizia isso olhando com carinho para Elijah. - Um menino – sua voz era doce e melodiosa.

Caleb assentiu em êxtase por sua voz.

- Sim sim ele é muito novo minha senhora.

- Onde estão seus irmãos?

- Mortos minha senhora. Só restamos eu e Yuri. – Ela olhou para Elijah e Caleb justificou.

- Um tomou a vida de Angus e eu o troquei.

- Por que?

Caleb sentiu-se repreendido.

- Perdoe-me minha senhora.

- Devo começar libertando-o então.

- Minha senhora, ele não é como nós. Não foi feito e talhado como nós. Ele é impuro.

Elizabeth o encarou.

- Então liberte-o.

- Minha senhora, eu receio não poder. Ele ja era um vampiro... um original... Tomei-lhe o sangue e...

- E...? – Elizabeth estava enfraquecendo. Não suportaria muito mais tempo.

- Não posso devolvê-lo.

- E para onde quer devolver-me? – A voz de Elijah parecia um trovão ecoando pelo imenso salão. – Já que sou o primeiro, devo começar? Ou... esperar...

- Minha senhora... ele deve ser o primeiro? Mesmo um mestiço?

Elizabeth olhou para Caleb e assentiu.

Não podia sentir medo ou ele a mataria.

Elijah foi por trás dela. Com uma mão agarrou sua cintura e a puxou contra o peito. A outra mão inclinou sua cabeça e afastou os cabelos deslizando até a altura dos seios. Sua mão desceu até seu ventre e voltou. A respiração de Elijah em seu pescoço a torturava. Ela tinha que manter concentrada.

Ele a agarrou com mais força e para sua surpresa, a mordeu de forma lenta e suave.

Elizabeth fechou os olhos por um segundo e o sentiu. Seu coração era mantido sob controle. Qualquer alteração e seria o fim.

Ela estendeu o braço para Caleb e Yuri convidando-os a compartilhar. Teria que os deter ao mesmo tempo.

Caleb tomou a dobra de seu braço e Yuri seu pulso.

Elizabeth estava enfraquecendo depressa. Bonnie mantinha seu sangue auto imune e uma arma invadia suas veias.

Klaus já chegara ao salão. Caleb sentiu seu cheiro.

Elijah afastou-se com Elizabeth.

- Ele está aqui por ela – Anunciou para Caleb.

Klaus deslizou para o salão como um raio e mordeu Yuri que gritava no chão.

- Mate-o Klaus. Mate-o agora – Bonnie ordenava e Klaus arrancou a cabeça de Caleb jogando uma tocha sobre ele.

Virou-se e Elijah sugava Elizabeth com o pouco que ela tinha ainda nas veias jogando-a no chão enquanto erguia a cabeça como se o sangue dela tivesse ácido e gritou.

Damon o agarrou e o jogou no chão. Elijah não reagiu.

- Elizabeth! – Klaus corria para ela e ouviu Damon subjugar Elijah.

- Não – Klaus gritou, mas era tarde. Damon estacava Elijah que ficava negro em veias no chão

- O que fez? O que fez? – Klaus ajoelhava ao lado de Elijah e arrancava a estaca dele. – Ajude-me a levá-los para fora. Damon, ajude-me.

Ele então se mexeu. Ao passarem, Bonnie selou a porta e ateou fogo na gruta. Um dano considerável a este patrimônio, mas uma chance de reter qualquer coisa que ainda estivesse viva lá embaixo.

A visão acabara. Haviam conseguido.

Elizabeth estava desmaiada nos braços de Damon. Klaus corria para o carro carregando Elijah. Elena já estava lá adormecida no banco. Bonnie abriu a porta e Klaus pos o irmão em um caixão. Elizabeth deitada ao lado dele.

Damon deu a partida e seguiram de volta.

Klaus estava no fundo do furgão ao lado de Elizabeth.

Ele mordeu seu braço e o entregou a Elizabeth. Bonnie pegou o braço de Elena e o entregou a ela em seguida.

Elizabeth arfou.

- Você está bem? – Klaus a segurava

- Elijah?

- Ele vai ficar bem, Elizabeth... só me de mais algum tempo...

- Deu seu sangue a ele? De meu sangue a ele... Bonnie.

- Elizabeth não sabemos como voltar Elijah. Preciso de tempo.

- Ele está morto? Por Deus ele está morto? – gritava

- Não.

- Não temos tempo ele vai morrer... Elijah! Elijah! – Ela gritava.

- Fiquem aqui. Sinto o cheiro...vamos ter problemas...

Bonnie puxou Elena e ficaram nos fundos do furgão cobertas pelas janelas escuras.

- O que foi? – Damon perguntava.

- Foi fácil demais... – Klaus olhava para os lados na estrada escura e deserta de acesso ao castelo.

- Fácil?

- Poucos homens...apenas dois híbridos... foi fácil demais... – Seguiram todo o trajeto sem observarem nada de estranho. Não havia nada ali, mas o instinto de Klaus dizia-lhe que sim.

- Klaus, acorde Elena. – ele olhou para Elizabeth. Ela sabia também.

Klaus acordou Elena. Assustada agarrou-se à Bonnie e a Damon.

- O que aconteceu?

- Shhhh. Apure os ouvidos.

Alguém os seguia.

- Para onde vamos? – Damon perguntava.

- Seguimos direto para o hangar. Não vamos voltar para o Hotel. Algo me diz que aquele no salão não era Caleb. Era outro irmão.

Bonnie e Elizabeth ficaram arrepiadas.

- O que? – Damon inquiria.

- Não teria conseguido derrotá-lo sozinho... tão fácil...

Era madrugada quando chegaram a Glasgow e atravessaram para Skye.

- Uma ponte? Estamos indo para Skye em uma ponte? – Estava intrigada.

Klaus virou-se e a olhou com carinho assentindo.

- Quanto tempo até chegarmos?

- Sete horas, mais ou menos. – Klaus avisava.

Elena apoiara a cabeça sobre o caixão de Elijah. Ele não estava morto, mas não sabiam como salvá-lo.

- Mantenha essa tampa abaixada, Elizabeth. Eles não suportam o sol. – Klaus advertia quando a via levemente levantá-la.

Klaus apanhou o telefone assim que chegaram na ilha.

- Beka!

- Klaus. Está tudo bem?

- Sim. Elena e Elijah estão conosco.

- Estamos chegando.

- Estamos esperando.

CAPÍTULO XIV

Elena desceu do carro correndo para Jeremy aos prantos.

- Nunca mais faça isso... não me assuste mais assim. – ele dizia agarrado a ela.

Bonnie também os abraçava sob os braços de Caroline.

Stephan olhava Damon.

- Vamos lá... – Damon sorria - não finja que não está louco para me dar um abraço – E se abraçaram.

Klaus e Elizabeth desciam o caixão de Elijah.

Ela olhou ao redor acostumando-se com o sol quando viu a casa. Estava refeita. Nada queimado como Elijah dissera. O estábulo estava perfeito também.

Entraram na modesta casa que fora de Elizabeth. Klaus estava agarrado a Rebekah depois de acomodar Elijah no porão.

- Ele está... está...?

- Não, ele vive Beka. – Ela o apertou abraçando Elizabeth unindo os dois.

- E então, encontraram a cura? – Damon estava ansioso.

- O mapa nos trazia para cá, mas não encontramos nada.

Damon deu um soco na parede de madeira atravessando-a.

- Você vai arrumar isso. Custou-me caro reconstruir o lugar. – Klaus o advertia juntando-se com os demais seguido por Elizabeth e Rebekah.

- O mapa indicava o coração da Ilha. Já vasculhamos os 90 quilômetros de ponta a ponta. – Rebeka avisava.

- Estava aqui esse tempo todo? – Elizabeth não podia acreditar.

- Acredite se quiser. E, se ninguém a encontrou antes de nós ou resolveu mudá-la de local...ainda deve estar.

Ficaram por horas contando o que acontecera aos dois grupos compartilhando as ultimas informações, menos a suspeita de Klaus.

Elena estava abatida demais.

- Venha comigo. Você precisa descansar. – Elizabeth a puxava e levava para onde um dia fora seu quarto. Chamou Bonnie e Caroline e as acomodou.- descansem. Mais tarde recomeçamos, está bem?

Estava tudo tão perfeito que ela quase podia sentir seus pais e irmãos na casa. Fechou a porta e desceu para a sala.

Klaus estava com os irmãos Salvatori em volta da casa com o desenho de Jeremy nas mãos.

- Está com fome? Precisa avisar-nos quando sente fome... – Elizabeth sorria para ele. Assentiu.

A cozinha estava equipada. Pensou como era engraçado ver uma geladeira, um cooktop, uma coifa em uma cozinha que ainda detinha um fogão a lenha do século XIII.

Klaus reformara tudo. Trouxe apenas mais conforto do mundo moderno para a casa.

Ela abriu a geladeira e viu alguns lanches e frutas que Jeremy havia trazido.

- Não pode comer isso...- resmungou para a geladeira. – Venha. Vamos fazer uma compra na cidade. – Puxou Jeremy e saíram.

- Onde vão? – Klaus perguntava.

- Vou até o mercado. Vocês esqueceram de abastecer a geladeira.

- Não demore.

- Sim senhor.

Elizabeth respirou. A pressão aos poucos a deixava.

- Você vivia aqui? – Jeremy estava curioso quando entraram na estrada de acesso à vila.

- Sim. Por muito tempo antes de...

- O lugar é incrível. – Jeremy sorria e maravilhava-se em cada curva.

- Chegamos. – Elizabeth parava o carro. Como era estranho estacionar e não amarrar um cavalo.

As ruas eram um pouco mais modernas, mas a Ilha parecia ter parado no tempo.

Entraram em uma pequena venda.

- O que quiser... - Elizabeth sorriu e Jeremy começou a procurar as coisas que gostava.

- Gosta de peixe?

- Muito. Você pescava? – Disse caminhando pelos pequenos corredores.

- Não. Plantávamos e vendíamos no mercado. Antes de meu pai morrer, tínhamos também uma criação de cavalos.

- O que é isso? – Apontava para uma tigela na bancada.

- Crowdie. É um queijo muito bom.

Jeremy olhava tudo com curiosidade, mas pouco pegava para o cesto que carregava.

- Diga-me o que gosta de comer e eu cozinho. Você não vai achar enlatados, salgadinhos nem refrigerante. Escócia, lembra?

Ele riu.

- O que vai acontecer agora...? – ele estava com o olhar triste, decepcionado.

- Vamos continuar procurando, está bem?

Ela pegou mais coisas e pos no cesto de Jeremy.

- Venha, quero ver se consigo um barco, ou já vasculharam a ilha com um també?.

Rodaram por quase meia hora quando chegaram ao porto.

- Halò! Ciamar a tha sibh? * (olá como vai o senhor?) – Elizabeth abordava um senhor que terminava de guardar sua rede de pesca recém consertada.

- Halò! – respondeu o senhor

- Is mise Elizabeth. ´S e Jeremy a tha air (Sou Elizabeth este é Jeremy)

- Muito prazer.

- Foi bom o dia?

- Não muito. O tempo não está bom. Eu estou velho...

- Gostaríamos de alugar seu barco amanhã à noite.

- O barco? Essa banheira velha? Tem os serviços para turistas senhorita que podem levá-la.

- Como vê, não sou turista e gostaria de visitar alguns lugares que remetem minha infância e os barcos para turistas não viajam à noite.

- Sabe navegar?

- Sim.

- Vou precisar dele bem cedo de volta. – o velho parecia contrariado.

- Tudo bem. Eu o atraco aqui.

- Está bem. Encontre-me aqui amanhã. Às cinco?

- Em ponto. Obrigada senhor...

- Vamos passear de barco?

- O coração de uma ilha não está em sua terra, mas em suas águas, Jeremy. O coração de uma ilha é sua fonte de sobrevivência. É o que a mantém viva. – Olhou para o mar.- Vamos voltar?

Regressaram em silêncio.

- Por que não me levaram? - Caroline estava com as mãos na cintura e os abordou assim que desceram do carro.

- Deculpe, Carol. Fomos comprar algo para eu comer, já que ninguém se lembrou de mim, somente Elizabeth.

As meninas foram para a cozinha preparar o jantar de Jeremy, mas pela cara de todos, e o cheiro que começava a exalar, teriam que aumentar a porção.

Todos serviram-se e sentaram-se na sala e envolta da mesa.

Elizabeth enxugava as mãos e os olhava devorar o peixe com satisfação.

- Devía-mos ter ido para um hotel...

- Não! Não, ficou perfeita Klaus. Obrigada – Elizabeth o abraçou. – Gosto de poder estar aqui de novo...

- Tem certeza?

Ela não respondeu.

- Já sabe como... ou quando... poderá acordá-lo?

Ele negou e abaixou a cabeça desviando do olhar dela.

- Consegui um barco para amanhã à noite.

- Você foi até Portree...

Ela assentiu.

Vozes e barulho de instrumentos sendo transportados aproximavam-se da casa.

- Ainda tenho vizinhos... – Elizabeth olhou para Klaus e sorriu.

- Oidhche mhath*( boa noite) – dizia um animado senhor de longas barbas carregando uma gaita e fole. Usava kilt* (traje típico)

Elizabeth virou-se para Klaus. Ele sorria.

- Teremos um comitê de boas vindas...

- Oidhche mhath* - Klaus respondeu indo ao encontro do grupo. – Sejam bem vindos.

- Não queremos incomodar, mas acompanhamos a reforma da casa e esperávamos com ansiedade seus novos moradores. – Uma senhora animada abraçava Elizabeth e apertava Klaus.

Uma das senhoras carregava um carneiro.

- Já jantaram? – outra perguntou meio desapontada.

- Nada que nos tenha satisfeito – Damon saia acompanhando o movimento e cumprimentando a todos.

Elena os olhava com alegria. Estava animada com eles e sorria abertamente.

- Desculpe – disse Stephan rindo – mas seus irmãos deviam ficar engraçados usando kilt –sussurrou para Rebeka que gargalhou com a piada.

- Nem queira imaginar o quanto. – respondeu ainda rindo.

O grupo sentou-se do lado de fora e o tráfego com pratos e copos da cozinha começou enquanto todos se acomodavam e saboreavam o carneiro que Crista trouxera.

- Vão todos morar aqui? – perguntava Caellean o mais velho do grupo.

- Estamos de férias. Ficaremos por pouco tempo. – Klaus respondia.

- Você é daqui – olhou para Elizabeth e não estava perguntando.

- Sim, mas me mudei para Paris ainda jovem.- Elizabeth deu um sorriso sem graça. – A casa é herança de família.

- Nascida na Ilha? Filha de quem? – o velho perguntou com interesse.

- Whisky! – Damon a salvava. – senhores, ergam seus copos. Temos muito o que celebrar – olhou para Elena.

- Quero aprender a dançar! – Caroline batia palmas quando a música começou e dois casais puseram-se em movimento.

Klaus olhou para Elizabeth e ela o encorajou a ensinar. Rebekah puxou Stephan. Damon e Elena seguiram-nos.

Jeremy e Bonnie sumiram para dentro da casa.

O comitê de boas vindas foi um sopro de ar fresco em todos já cansados e tensos com os últimos acontecimentos.

As garrafas de shisky esvaziavam-se de forma rápida. O pôr-do-sol se aproximava e já acendiam a fogueira mostrando que a noite seria alegremente longa.

Caroline pisou no pé de Klaus e o esbofeteou sem querer enquanto girava tentando acompanhar os passos. Ambos riram.

Elizabeth virou-se para o lugar onde ficava a horta.. Levantou-se e caminhou até lá.

Sentou-se na grama lisa e baixa. Nada crescia mais ali. A horta se fora. Fechou os olhos, respirou profundamente então olhou o céu de Skye como se o visse pela primeira vez. De certa forma, era.

O sol morrendo no horizonte era a visão mais incrível que já havia presenciado exceto quando vira os olhos de Elijah pela primeira vez. Afastou a lembrança rapidamente.

O som estava distante, mas ela podia ouvir a música e os risos do grupo. Sorriu.

Lembrou-se das festas que faziam com os vizinhos e as "meninas". Amigas da mãe que vinham sempre contribuir. Sua casa sempre fora o ponto de encontro naquele lado da ilha.

"- Case-se comigo Elizabeth e não teremos mais que depender de nada nem de ninguém para podermos ficar juntos".

A voz de Elijah estava ali em sua mente quando ha séculos naquele mesmo lugar ele pedira sua mão.

Elizabeth deitou-se e olhou para céu vendo seu manto, aos poucos cobrir completamente o sol.

Os risos haviam parado e Crista cantava Fhear A Bhata* (lamento antigo escocês). Elizabeth não suportou mais e chorou...

A música parou na metade e logo entoaram Strip The Willow* (música alegre escocesa).

O riso voltou e podia distinguir algumas vozes mais exaltadas com a bebida.

- Klaus... – pensou Elizabeth em voz alta, concluindo quem parara a música.

Levantou-se e voltou para o grupo. Fingia estar alegre.

Um dos senhores agarrou Elizabeth e a tirou para dançar.

Klaus observava sorrindo.

- Peatt- Fire Flame* – Caellean gritou e os músicos emendaram. (música super alegre).

Elizabeth e o senhor não esmoreceram e acompanharam.

'- Não há bom condutor em uma dança sem alguém que lhe siga perfeitamente'.

Ela estava confusa e começou a ficar tonta enquanto girava conduzida pelo animado vizinho.

Uma mão pousou na testa.

Klaus levantou-se e começou a se aproximar desviando dos outros casais.

De repente Elena gritou rindo e apontando para o estábulo.

- Um cavalo escapou!

- Buaireadair* volte já para casa. (Encrenca em gaélico escocês) – um dos homens falou indo em direção ao animal – Essa égua é o próprio nome.

Klaus olhou Elizabeth que já estava no chão.

A música parou e todos correram em volta dela.

- O que houve? – Elena perguntava. – Ela está bem?

Crista se aproximava ajoelhando ao lado de Klaus.

- Está. Isso é só um sintoma de sua gravidez. Vamos levá-la para dentro.

CAPÍTULO XV

Klaus congelou no chão enquanto Crista, Elena e Damon a levavam para dentro.

- O que houve?- Bonnie descia as escadas e se deparava com o grupo entrando na casa pequena demais para caber todo mundo.

- Por favor, senhores, esperem lá fora. Só as meninas e o pai.

- Pai? – Bonnie estava em choque. Olhava para Elena que retribuía com a mesma expressão o olhar de Bonnie.

Jeremy descia as escadas enquanto os homens saíam.

- Você também menino, espere lá fora.

Klaus estava parado na porta com os olhos como pires de chá, mais pálido que de costume.

- Deixe-me vê-la direito. Oh pobrezinha. Não é o primeiro não é? – virou-se para Klaus, pois não ouvira a resposta.

- Não. – era quase um sussurro.

- O que houve na primeira gestação dela?

- Como sabe? – Elena perguntava.

- Apenas sei. O que houve com a primeira criança? – Ela mexia nas pálpebras de Elizabeth e esfregava seus pulsos.

- Ela... perdeu... – Klaus murmurou com os olhos arregalados.

- Eu sinto muito. Ela vai ficar bem, mas vai precisar de repouso e precisará se alimentar corretamente.

Crista se levantou. Já era uma senhora com cerca de 70 ou 75 anos.

- Teria grande prazer em fazer-lhe o parto aqui na ilha. Se precisarem de mim, estou a alguns minutos daqui mais acima da colina. Nós vamos deixar vocês descansar agora. Desculpe se os incomodamos.

- Que nada. Foi muito bom conhecê-los – Caroline se despedia querendo a todo custo que eles sumissem dali com a mesma velocidade que apareceram.

Bonnie desabou sobre uma cadeira.

Aos poucos a festa acabava e um por um foram entrando na casa.

- Como isso é possível Bonnie? – Klaus a inquiria.

- Você não sabe? – Damon foi irônico.

- Não estamos em um momento para fazer piadas, Damon – Elena vociferou. Ele levantou as mãos como se pedisse desculpas.

- Até onde eu sei, isso não é possível... – Rebeka respondia a questão. – Não pode ser real. Não dessa vez.

- Existe algum meio de saber...? É porque não podemos simplesmente levá-la a um médico. – Elena declarava.

- Não. Não podemos. – Rebeka confirmava.

Elizabeth recobrava a consciência.

- Elizabeth, você está bem? – Rebeka esfregava sua mão.

- Foi só o susto... com o nome do cavalo...

- O que tem no nome do cavalo? – Caroline perguntou baixinho.

- Era o nome do cavalo dela. Encrenca. – Klaus respondeu para toda a sala.

- O que está acontecendo? Por que estão todos olhando para mim desse jeito?

Klaus se aproximou e a carregou no colo.

- Venha. Precisamos conversar. – Abriu a porta e saiu para a noite. Não queria ser ouvido.

- Klaus o que está acontecendo? Ponha-me no chão...

Eles já estavam distantes da casa. Klaus seguia para uma pequena queda d´água. Chegando, acomodou-a na pedra.

- Elijah? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?

- Não foi com ele Elizabeth... foi comigo... e com você. – Ele esfregou o rosto com as mãos alisando os cabelo depois.

Ela gelou.

- E o que aconteceu? – o sangue já raro pelas horas em jejum sumindo das veias mais rápido.

- Você está... está... – ele tentava achar um modo de dizer delicadamente, mas não havia – grávida.

- O que? – sussurrou – Eu estou o que?

- Grávida – ele repetiu como se a estivesse açoitando e sentindo ao mesmo tempo a dor.

Elizabeth começou a rir histericamente.

- Você só pode estar brincando – levantou-se ainda rindo – quem disse essa bobagem? Vamos voltar. Eu preciso comer.

Ele a segurou e a olhou firmemente.

- Klaus, isso é impossível. Eu não posso estar grávida. Lembra? Vampira? Sangue morto correndo nas veias?

Ele não a soltou.

- E se for possível? E se for real?

- Klaus mesmo que existisse alguma possibilidade, acha que Kol foi delicado em retirar minha filha de mim? Acha que ele não deva ter arrancado muito mais que apenas ela? Eu sangrei sem parar como uma louca por dois dias inteiros e se não fosse por Rebekah não estaria mais aqui...

- Quando você foi para a casa de Marje... quando acharam você... o que disseram sobre ter mais filhos?

Elizabeth tentou se lembrar.

- Não me lembro. Mas isso não é real Klaus... nunca mais isso vai acontecer.

- E se for real? E se... estiver acontecendo? – ele olhava em agonia esperando sua resposta – só me diga. E se for real?

- Não funciono sob hipóteses, Klaus. Como dizia seu irmão, não sou mulher de superfície. O quer fazer? Levar-me a um médico para que ele me examine e descubra que não só estou louca e estéril, mas que sou uma vampira?

Ele segurou seu rosto.

- Olhe para mim e diga – falou suavemente – se tiver um filho meu em seu ventre, se for real...

- Isso vai fazê-lo dormir esta noite? Saber o que eu faria? É isso que precisa? É tudo o que precisa saber?

- Não.

Elizabeth acariciou seu cabelo. Ele relaxou as mãos.

- Estamos à deriva, não é? Seu mundo perdeu a cor.

- Você dá cor ao meu mundo, Elizabeth. Você me completa. Tem de mim o que ninguém mais teve, tem ou terá.

- E do que ainda tem medo, Klaus?

- De ter que abrir mão de você novamente... de toda a história se repetir... de ficarmos presos no tempo entre dois mundos... de me deixar por ... Elijah.

Ela retirou sua mão delicadamente.

- Estamos presos no tempo e em dois mundos desde que nos conhecemos, Klaus.

- Um filho me daria uma chance? – ele entregou.

- Falamos de sentimentos ou de vantagens, Klaus? Quer saber se um filho poderia mudar o que sinto? É isso... ? É isso que quer? Que eu simplesmente mude o que sinto? Esqueça? Passe por cima? Não me peça para deter a alvorada...

Ela virou-se e começou a voltar para casa. A lua cheia lhe fazia companhia e fazia brilhar as lágrimas de Klaus.

- Ok o show acabou. Eu não estou grávida. – Disse para a turma amontoada na sala olhando-a ao entrar. – agora podemos nos concentrar em outra coisa? Obrigada. – Olhou para Bonnie e subiu para o quarto deixando-os mudos.

- Elizabeth – Bonnie batia na porta. – posso entrar?.

- Entre.

Bonnie deslizou para o quarto fechando a porta.

- Esse era o quarto de William... ficou até o dia em que se casou. Está muito diferente agora.,. – A pressão aumentando – isso é possível, Bonnie?

- Tudo indica que não, mas... eu não sei.

Elizabeth escorregou para o chão com as mãos no rosto aos prantos.

- Podemos descobrir... podemos descobrir – Bonnie a abraçava.

- É muita coisa... eu não posso mais aguentar isso...

- Veja, tenho como descobrir, mas o mais importante é se você quer saber...

Por um instante Elizabeth ficou ainda mais confusa.

- Como assim? Se eu quero saber?

- Elizabeth... seria um recomeço... uma forma de resgate não somente sua, mas de toda nossa árvore...

- Não entendi...

- É como se Brígida tivesse aberto caminho com você e depois Alice... Sua Brígida e depois...

- Uma filha? Outra filha?

Bonnie assentiu.

- Impossível!

- Elizabeth eles tentam há anos...séculos refazer o círculo...

- Ele pode começar em você. Viva, humana e mágica...

Elizabeth não parecia se convencer, não exigiria que Bonnie o fizesse.

- O que quer fazer?

Elizabeth enxugou o rosto.

- Acordar Elijah... é tudo o que quero... – desabou novamente no colo de Bonnie devastada. – se descobrir, por favor não me conte... mas antes acorde-o.

- Venha. Acho que descobri alguma coisa.

Bonnie puxou Elizabeth e elas desceram no porão. Elizabeth fitou o caixão de Elijah e um aperto desolador lhe afligiu no peito.

O porão não fora queimado. Preservava a mesma madeira e o mesmo aroma de carvalho.

Bonnie acendeu uma pequena lâmpada e puxou um alçapão bem oculto no canto. A passagem era estreita.

- Achei isso hoje a tarde. Precisava de um lugar quieto e vim para cá. Ainda não entrei. Pensei que pudesse me dizer alguma coisa antes de eu me arriscar.

- Eu não me lembro desse lugar...

- Então vamos descobrir...

Bonnie pegou um lampião, acendeu e começou a entrar descendo a escada. Virou-se para Elizabeth que olhava novamente para o caixão de Elijah.

Virou-se para Bonnie e a seguiu.

As paredes eram úmidas e apertadas forçando-as a descer de lado. Dois lances íngremes de escada levaram-nas a um túnel. Andaram por ele até uma bifurcação.

- Devíamos ter trazido uma corda. Vamos por aqui. Se encontrarmos outra, voltamos e pegamos uma corda, está bem?

Caminharam até encontrarem uma pequena sala. Algemas e correntes de ferro presas nas paredes mostraram que era ali que o pai de Elizabeth devia passar noites como essa. A projeção a assustou e ela desanuviou o pensamento.

- Olha – Bonnie via inscrições na parede. – É gaélico. Que novidade.

Elizabeth olhava a escritura.

'A mim virá quando a vida se repetir e descobrir que não há vida' – Elizabeth leu em voz alta.

- Faz sentido?

- Nenhum – Bonnie respondeu.

- A vida se repetir... repetir... não há vida... minha vida está se repetindo... Elijah não me reconhece...estou possivelmente grávida não há mais vida... em mim...

Bonnie ficou toda arrepiada.

- Oh meu Deus. O que é isso?

- Parece um desenho – Elizabeth passava a mão sobre um desenho torto. – Levante um pouco mais a luz... – é uma runa, Sowilo...

- O que significa?

- Literalmente "A vitória é incondicional. Eu amo a vida e a vida me ama" É o sol Bonnie. A runa do sol... Para os celtas, o Sol é o símbolo da força da vida, a vitalidade existente entre todas as coisas vivas, incluindo a humanidade. Sowilo, portanto, é a Runa da saúde, da vitalidade e também da... fertilidade...

- Vamos voltar...

Caminharam de volta. Três pares curiosos de olhos as observavam subir a escada. Jemery, Elena e Damon.

- O que acharam aí em baixo. – Jeremy já se projetava para descer.

- Umas inscrições na parede, desconexas. Não entendemos.

- Venha... você precisa comer – Damon puxava Elizabeth.

- E quem o mandou aqui? Klaus? – zombou.

- Perfeitamente.

- Bonnie, venha – Jeremy chamava-a – Ela olhou para Elizabeth que assentiu.

- O que prefere, uma deliciosa, irresistível, suculenta e saborosa comida italiana... ou fast food ? – Elena lhe deu um tapa rindo.

Elizabeth os olhava sorrindo.

- Klaus nos disse que fica mais fácil se controlar se beber de um vampiro... e que fica mais forte se o fizer.

- Ele disse? – Elizabeth os olhou assustadoramente.

Elena deu um passo para traz e ela e Damon riram do medo de Elena.

- Vão, eu me viro com as bolsas.

- Klaus nos disse que isso é suicídio e que se beber de um vampiro vai comer os vizinhos e amanhã não teremos festa. – Damon acrescentou convencendo-a.

- Não teremos mesmo. Consegui um barco. Vamos procurar pela ilha e sair logo daqui.

- Então prefere a comida italiana...

Elizabeth olhou para ele e depois para Elena. Pegou um pedaço de lenha e quebrou formando uma ponta.

- Se acontecer alguma coisa use isso... e chame Klaus. Não pense muito...

Ela olhou para Damon

- Obrigada...

Ele esticou o pescoço, mas ela tomou seu pulso e o mordeu. O sangue do pulso fluía mais devagar, mas era mais seguro. Elena não precisou usar a estaca improvisada.

- Como consegue se controlar desse jeito?

- Anos de prática... você chega lá... mas ainda vou precisar de uma bolsa... – olhou para trás no freezer e rapidamente para o caixão onde Elijah estava. – Podem ir.

- Tem certeza que quer ficar aqui sozinha? – Elena perguntava olhando a estrutura do lugar e depois o caixão.

- Tenho...

CAPÍTULO XVI

Eles subiram e Elizabeth olhou o caixão. Alisou sua tampa...

- 'Não, não é meu... seu filho é de Klaus! Como espera que eu a considere, Elizabeth? Um filho de meu irmão!'

- "Elijah não faça isso... Elijah não..."

- " o que você quer de mim? Você já roubou minha alma...minha vida e agora todos os meus sonhos Elizabeth... Não ponha suas mãos mais em mim..."

-" eu nunca me deitei com Klaus...acredite em mim..."

- "então devemos aguardar um novo Cristo..."

As lembranças a devastavam.

Abriu a tampa de uma vez. Seu coração na boca. Ele estava lá...plácido...negro... seus olhos fechados e sua mão cruzada no peito.

Ela tocou sua mão fria e depois a beijou. As lágrimas escorriam por entre os dedos dele.

Aninhou a cabeça em sua barriga e passava a mão dele em seus cabelos.

"- Eu quebrei a conexão, Elizabeth. Era a única forma de mantê-la segura"

"- Peço sua permissão para namorar sua filha, senhora".

Ela fechou a tampa, enxugou as lágrimas e respirando fundo subiu as escadas.

'A mim virá quando a vida se repetir e descobrir que não há vida'

A casa já estava mais quieta. Stephan estava sentado na sala lendo.

- Sem sono?

- Nenhum... Sem fome? – Elizabeth segurava uma bolsa intacta.

- Nenhuma. Todo mundo já foi deitar?

- Sim. Menos Klaus. Não sei onde está.

- Não se preocupe. Ele volta... a lua o deixa confuso... às vezes.

Stephan fechou o livro sentando-se ereto no sofá olhando Elizabeth.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? Se for indiscrição a minha, por favor não responda... – Abaixou os olhos fitando o chão.

Elizabeth assentiu.

- Você o ama?

Elizabeth sentou ao seu lado.

- De uma forma inexplicável.

- Como ama Elijah?

- Não... é diferente...

- Como? – Stephan ficou sem graça. – Desculpe.

- Tudo bem... eu não posso explicar... é difícil traduzir... fica acima da capacidade de compreensão. – olhou para o fogo na lareira – abandonaria tudo por ele. Abandonei tudo por ele até minha família. Tudo...

- Valeu a pena? – Stephan voltava a olhá-la.

Ela se levantou e ficou de costas para ele.

- Por muito tempo achei que sim... hoje eu não sei... daria qualquer coisa para começar de novo no dia que nos conhecemos – virou-se para Stepahn – No dia em que o olhei pela primeira vez e me vi em seus olhos. Mas o tempo é cruel e apaga nossas marcas... Quer? – oferecia a bolsa de sangue a ele.

- Não posso beber sangue humano... eu...me descontrolo completamente.

- Entendo... Vou devolver isso antes que estrague.

- Deixe... eu guardo.

- Obrigada. Boa noite Stephan.

- Boa noite.

Elizabeth subiu para o quarto que fora de William. Abriu as janelas embora um vento muito frio soprasse e esperou Klaus voltar.

Já era madrugada quando isso aconteceu.

Sonolenta, Elizabeth ouviu o barulho da janela sendo fechada.

- Klaus?

- Estou aqui.

Ela se virou.

- Está bem?

- Sim.

Ele despiu-se e deitou ao seu lado. Elizabeth aninhou a cabeça em seu peito.

- Me desculpe...

- Por que?

- Pelo que eu disse... pela forma como disse... me desculpe...

- Está tudo bem. – Ele acariciava seu cabelo. – você comeu?

- Sim.

- Sabe que não foi o bastante...

- Sim eu sei.

- Pode beber de mim... não vou... tocá-la se não quiser...

Elizabeth fechou os olhos. Metade dela estava com Elijah no escuro porão e metade aninhada em Klaus.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e beijou seu ombro. Klaus gemeu. Então montou sobre ele que sentou na cama e a segurou.

O rosto em seu seio sentindo o cheiro dela. Ela segurou seu cabelo e o puxou para trás. Klaus agarrou sua bunda e a encaixou. Elizabeth deslizou os lábios pelo rosto dele até o pescoço mordendo-o e se projetando para ele.

Klaus soltou um gemido mais alto e a agarrou com mais força. Ela o soltou saciada e jogou sua cabeça para trás projetando seu seios para sua boca. Ele os beijou enquanto Elizabeth agarrava sua cabeça trazendo-o cada vez mais perto, mais perto até que ele a mordeu. Ela soltou um gemido estridente e abafado mordendo-o em seguida.

O desejo crescia entre eles e ela não suportou mais o encaixando em si enquanto trocavam seu sangue.

Ficaram abraçados assim. Klaus ainda dentro dela sentindo seu gosto na boca.

Depois de um longo tempo ela deitou.

- Tudo bem?

- Tudo.

- Quer conversar?

- Não hoje... – puxou Klaus para o seu lado e voltou a se aninhar no peito adormecendo com o carinho dele em seus cabelos.

A madrugada fria os abraçou, mas um gemido os acordou.

Vestiram-se e foram para o corredor.

Todos estavam lá exceto Bonnie e Jeremy que não ouviram.

- O que foi isso? – Stephan sussurrou.

- Parece um híbrido – Klaus apurava o ouvido.

Desceram as escadas em fila.

Klaus ia na frente. Ele olhou para Damon e apontou a porta dos fundos.

Stephan foi com ele.

- Fiquem aqui. – olhou para Elizabeth, Elena, Caroline e Rebekah e desceu para a porta da frente.

Todos os sentidos em alerta e a audição apurada.

- Elijah! – Rebekah desceu correndo sem barulho, seguida de pelas outras.

A tampa do caixão estava aberta... Elijah não estava mais lá.

- Oh não! Não!

A voz de Damon na cozinha avisava.

- Não há nada aqui.

Klaus voltava também.

- Seja o que tenha vindo, partiu.

- Klaus! – Elizabeth o chamou.

Rebekah abraçava o caixão vazio e chorava. Klaus descia a escada seguido por Damon.

- Entende agora a teoria de Klaus? – ele se virou para o irmão e Stephan assentiu.

- Se não era Caleb... quem era? – Elizabeth perguntava.

- Um dos sete...talvez... – Klaus respondia.

- Como? Como isso é possível? – Elena perguntava.

Klaus olhou Elizabeth.

- Magia, minha cara. Negra e abundante...

- Eles podem mudar a fisionomia... parecer-se com outra pessoa... – Elizabeth estava aflita.

- Não acredito, mas manipulam a mente melhor do que eu, Rebekah e Elijah juntos...

- Para onde ele foi? – Rebekah ainda chorava sobre o espaço onde deveria estar o copo de Elijah.

Klaus deu meia volta e subiu para os quartos. Ia acordar Bonnie.

- Eu não ouvi... nada... não senti nada...

Damon a olhou maliciosamente.

- Devia estar muito... cansada Bonnie...

- Não. É que não tenho a sua audição. Ao que tudo indica, vamos ter que nos preparar...

Todos olharam para ela.

- Eles vão usar as memórias de Elijah contra nós... – olhou para Klaus e depois para Elizabeth.

- 'A mim virá quando a vida se repetir e descobrir que não há vida' – ela disse em voz alta. – A inscrição é de Caleb.

- Que inscrição? – Caroline já estava com os nervos à flor da pele.

Bonnie deu um longo suspiro.

- Na gruta sob a casa.

Klaus mal esperou ela falar e voou porão abaixo. Rebekah ia em seu encalço assim como Elizabeth.

- Fiquem aqui. – Stephan os seguia.

- Que inscrição Bonnie? Por que não me contou? – Jeremy sonolento voltava da cozinha com uma xícara de café.

- Eu encontrei uma gruta em baixo da casa ontem... Mostrei a Elizabeth que parecia não conhecer o lugar. Vimos uma inscrição na parede. 'A mim virá quando a vida se repetir e descobrir que não há vida'. Ela acha que a vida que se repete é a dela e que... deverá ir a algum lugar que até ontem não sabíamos. O "mim" da inscrição é Caleb.

- Vou fazer um chá... bem forte... com muita verbena...- Jeremy levantava. Caroline roubou o café dele.

- Ele pode nos manipular...? – Elena estava aflita.

- Ele pode criar situações, sentimentos, reações... Magia negra é algo que não se estuda apenas se faz.

- Você disse criar situações?

- Sim

- E disse que a vida de Elizabeth está se repetindo...

- Brilhante! – Bonnie concluía o raciocínio de Elena.

- Se ela estiver grávida não é real... é apenas magia...

- E vai usar Elijah para matar Klaus. Vai reviver... a vida.

- Desculpa gente, mas não temos nada com isso, com essa história, não temos que ficar aqui. Estamos em risco. Todos nós.

- Caroline, precisamos achar a cura de Elena e da ajuda deles. – Damon estava terrivelmente sério. Elena percebeu em sua voz – O que? O que foi Damon?

Ele olhou para os demais na sala. Elena segurou seu braço encorajando-o.

- Stephan bebeu sangue humano ontem à noite e não foi... pouco...

- Já começou...

- O que?

- Estão nos influenciando. A mim não a vocês... Alguém mais fez algo que não sabe por que fez ontem à noite?

Elena olhou para Damon e abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu... – Caroline levantava a mão como se estivesse na sala de aula com vergonha do professor - ... dormi com Stephan.

Elena levantou e a encarou.

- O que disse? - Ela estava furiosa.

- Não sei como isso aconteceu... eu percebi quando ouvi o barulho e estava no quarto com ele... – Caroline cobriu o rosto envergonhada.

- Está tudo bem, Carol... vai piorar... – Damon fechava o rosto.

- Por que? O aconteceu? O que vocês fizeram?

Elena estava mais branca que papel.

- Digamos que acabamos com a festa dos vizinhos e...

- Eu matei... matei... o homem que dançava com Elizabeth... foi sem querer, eu não podia me controlar...- Elena saiu correndo da casa aos prantos.

Bonnie foi atrás.

- Elena está tudo bem... está tudo bem...

- Eles vão nos manipular até nos matarmos uns aos outros?

Bonnie a abraçou.

- O que precisamos estar atentos é ao que fazemos e entender que não estamos conscientes, ok?

Olhou para Damon.

- E você? O que fez?

Ele desconversou.

Elena levantou do ombro de Bonnie e o encarou.

- Damon, o que você fez?

Ele respirou...

- Acordei Elijah...

- Como... como conseguiu?

- Eu não sei... quando eu vi eu estava... no porão com ele... falava em outra em língua e sumiu...

- O meu Deus... Oh meu Deus... – Elena repetia em choque

- Ele vai matar você – Caroline andava em círculos esmagando as mãos.

- Temos que sair dessa ilha... agora... – Jeremy avisava.

- Precisamos avisá-los... não estamos no controle. Eu estou há dias tentando descobrir como fazer isso e Damon faz? Com algumas bolsas de sangue e só? Temos que avisá-los...

CAPÍTULO XVII

- Você ficou maluca, Bonnie? Klaus vai matar Damon se contarmos.

- Me contar o que? Que acordou meu irmão...? – Klaus estava com os olhos negros indo para cima de Damon. – O que você fez seu merda? O que você fez? – Voou para cima de Damon e o socou. Damon estatelou no chão.

- Não! Ele não teve culpa... – Elena segurava o braço de Klaus.

- Pare com isso Klaus – Elizabeth se posicionava entre Damon e Klaus.

- Eu vou matar você! – Ele estava enfurecido com olhos negros e as presas abertas escancaradas para mordê-lo.

Elizabeth tocou seu rosto.

- Pare... é isso o que querem... – Klaus assimilou e relaxou.

Elena ajudava Damon a se levantar.

- Vocês tem que sair daqui...- Rebekah dizia – vocês têm que ir embora...

- Mas ainda não encontramos a cura da minha irmã...

- Estamos em risco Jeremy, não podemos ficar aqui e esperar...

- Onde está Stephan? – Damon perguntava não vendo o irmão com eles.

- Ele estava atrás de mim... – Rebekah falou procurando-o.

Elena e Damon voltaram para a casa enquanto Jeremy e Bonnie deram a volta.

Elizabeth cambaleou. Caroline a pegou antes que caísse.

- Elizabeth – Klaus a chamava. Pegou-a nos braços.

- Você a mordeu? – Caroline olhava dois fios de sangue saindo de seu pescoço.

- Não... chame Bonnie. Elizabeth isso não é real. Elizabeth olhe para mim. – entrava com ela nos braços e a punha no sofá.

- O que houve? – Bonnie estava em cima de Elizabeth tirando o ombro de Klaus.

- Bonnie faça-os parar... estão drenando ela...

- Isso é... magia negra Klaus... não posso mais fazer isso... tem consequências... – olhou para Jeremy e depois para Elena em suplica.

- Se a matarem as consequências serão bem piores... – Rebekah alertava.

- Vou procurar Stephan...enquanto decide Bonnie... – Damon a olhou com desprezo.

Virou-se dando de cara com o irmão.

- Onde estava? – Stephan estava tenso olhando para Elena e depois para ele novamente.

Seus lábios estavam sujos de sangue bem como sua roupa.

Caroline não podia olhar.

- Stephan... a culpa não é sua – Elena o acalmava. – estamos fazendo coisas desconexas...Bonnie explicou que estão manipulando a gente... e precisamos sair daqui antes que aconteça coisa pior...

- Eu vou pegar minhas coisas. Eu não fico mais um dia nessa ilha. – Caroline levantou-se.

- Vou com você – Jeremy a seguiu escada acima.

Elizabeth via-se em um salão escuro, iluminado por poucas e escassas tochas. Estava toda de branco de frente para um altar. Seu ventre elevava a túnica em estágio avançado de gravidez. Olhava para frente e estava rígida como se não pudesse se mexer.

Sentiu um braço a envolver os ombros por trás enquanto uma mão tocava sua barriga.

'você virá a mim Aisha. Virá a mim por vontade própria... virá a mim...' Ele a mordeu. Alisou seu ventre e a apertava contra o peito. Pressionou sua barriga e ela sentiu dor.

- Elizabeth! – Bonnie a chamava.

Ela pulou do sofá distanciando-se. Olhava Klaus como se ele fosse um demônio.

- Não se aproxime de mim... Fique longe de mim... – dizia arfando e cambaleando abraçando a barriga.

- Elizabeth olhe para mim... – Klaus implorava, mas não se aproximava.

Olhou para ele parecendo reconhecê-lo e estendeu sua mão. Ele correu e a abraçou.

- Ele falou comigo... – murmurou no ombro de Klaus – disse que eu irei a ele...

Klaus afagava seu cabelo.

- Vai ficar tudo bem... tudo bem... não foi real – segurou seu rosto com as mãos – nada disso é real.

- eu estava... eu estou...- olhou para Bonnie. – eu estou?

- você disse que não queria saber...

- eu quero... eu preciso.

Bonnie se aproximou dela e pôs a mão em sua barriga fechando os olhos.

O coração de Elizabeth ia pular pela boca. Klaus estava teso apoiando o corpo de Elizabeth debilitado.

Elena voltava-se para os três em pé no meio da sala.

Bonnie mantinha os olhos fechados. A tensão aumentando a ponto de não conseguir deter Elizabeth. Ela contorcia as mãos em agonia.

'você vira a mim...'

A voz ecoava em sua mente. De repente Elizabeth foi projetada para frente como se tivesse sido açoitada. Um corte de seu ombro à sua cintura a acometeu do nada.

Ela gritou agarrando-se em Bonnie que a segurava com Klaus.

Ele agarrou seu rosto rasgando o pulso e oferecendo a ela. Elizabeth o bebeu, mas assim que tocou o sangue de Klaus ouviu-se um novo grito dela.

- Oh meu Deus, faça isso parar – Rebeka berrou acima do grito de Elizabeth.

Klaus tentou novamente. Elizabeth já estava sem forças e desfalecendo. Novamente ao tocar o sangue de Klaus ela gritou de dor.

- Pare Klaus – Bonnie apoiou a mão em seu ombro – não está funcionando. – Olhou para Elena que rapidamente se aproximou estendo o braço ao alcance da boca de Elizabeth.

O corte profundo ainda sangrava. Elizabeth mordeu Elena, mas novamente um grito ecoou pela sala assustando-os.

- O que está acontecendo? – Caroline descia com sua mala feita nas mãos.

- Não está funcionando. Não está funcionando – Rebeka estava histérica. Elizabeth estava se entregando à dor e quando não suportou mais desmaiou.

- Leve-a para cima – Bonnie pediu para Klaus. – eu já encontro vocês. – Rebeka subiu com Klaus.

Bonnie virou-se para Elena e Jeremy.

- Vão embora. Voltem para casa. – seu rosto era sombrio.

- Não vamos deixar você aqui – Elena sussurou.

- Elena, vocês têm que sair daqui. Isso é magia negra e eu não posso ajudar todo mundo.

- Por que Klaus não conseguiu dar o sangue a ela e a curar...?

- Porque eles não querem. Porque eles estão manipulando ela com as memórias de Elijah. Não entendem? Precisam sair daqui.

- Não precisa me pedir duas vezes - Caroline estava decidida.

- Eu vou ficar. – Elena bateu o pé teimosamente.

- Se Elena ficar, eu fico com ela – Jeremy estava resoluto.

Bonnie resmungou.

- Eu acho que vocês ainda não estão entendendo o que está acontecendo aqui.

- Eu estou e vou ficar. – disse Elena.

Bonnie bufou mais forte.

- Nós também vamos ficar. – Damon apontava para si e para Stephan.

- Já que vocês vão ficar discutindo e insistindo em mergulhar nisso, terão de se separar.

- Como assim? – Elena perguntava.

- Os irmãos...terão de se separar. Se Jeremy fica, Elena vai e se Stephan fica, Damon vai. Assim como Rebekah.

- Por que? – Caroline perguntou curiosa.

- Eu não posso dizer. Mas se resolverem cometer essa loucura escolham quem vai e quem fica. E jamais digam que eu não avisei. Vou avisar Rebekah. – Levantou-se e subiu as escadas.

- Eu fico – Damon declarou – você vai – olhou para Stephan.

- Por que você fica? Eu fico.

- Stephan eu sei o que fez ontem à noite e hoje pela manhã... você precisa ir...

Stephan abaixou a cabeça e depois olhou para Elena.

- Eu fico com Damon – Elena olhou para Jeremy.

- De jeito nenhum. Não vou deixar você aqui sozinha.

- Não vou ficar sozinha. Damon vai ficar comigo.

- Jeremy, é melhor você vir – Stephan assentia – você é o único que consegue ver o mapa e talvez o único que consiga a cura de Elena.

- Tá, mas se acontecer alguma coisa com ela, não tem porque procurar mais.

- Vamos resolver um assunto de cada vez – disse Damon em tom extremamente sério contrariando seu constante bom humor.

- Ok, quem vai comigo? – Caroline já abria a porta.

Caroline, Stephan e Jeremy aguardavam Rebekah descer.

- Cuide-se – Stephan alisou o cabelo de Elena – até mais. – Olhou para Damon e o abraçou – cuide dela.

- Pode deixar.

Depois das despedidas e de uma discussão de Klaus com Rebekah que não queria partir, deixaram a ilha assim como chegaram.

- Agora me diga por que tivemos que nos separar. – Elena inquiria Bonnie. As duas estavam no quarto com Elizabeth.

Bonnie olhou Elizabeth desacordada de barriga para baixo. Seu corte parara de sangrar, mas ainda estava aberto e vivo em suas costas nuas.

Bonnie puxou Elena para o corredor.

- Porque acho que ela carrega uma chave...

- Chave? – Elena falou um pouco alto e Bonnie esticou o dedo pedindo que diminuísse o tom.

- Ela está grávida Elena.

Elena esticou os olhos e escancarou a boca.

- Como isso é possível... como assim?

Bonnie a olhou torta. Elena entendeu.

- Magia... – levantou a sobrancelha.

Apontou para a escada.

Chegando ela puxou Elena para fora.

- Ok onde eles foram?

- Enterrar os corpos de Stephan.

- Acha que podemos confiar neles, Elena?

- Eu confiava em Elijah e olha só... pelo jeito não sou boa em catalogar pessoas... acho que terá que tomar essa decisão sozinha.

CAPÍTULO XVIII

Klaus e Damon voltavam. Damon se jogou no sofá exausto e Klaus subiu ver Elizabeth.

- Quantos foram? Elena perguntava sobre as vitimas.

- Não... não pergunte... – Damon estava carrancudo.

- Todos?

- Não. Alguns tiveram sorte. Klaus os hipnotizou.

Klaus entrou silenciosamente.

Elizabeth estava sobre a cama. A ferida aberta nas costas viva, mas não sangrava.

Alisou seu cabelo e ela abriu os olhos.

- Vai acabar tudo enfim... – ela murmurou.

- Não tem veneno. Bonnie já verificou umas oito vezes. É só... a ferida e eu não posso te ajudar. – abaixou a cabeça apoiando-a na mão enquanto sentava na cama ao lado dela.

- Só dói se eu me mexer... estou bem... e ... os vizinhos?

- Enterramos. Apaguei as memórias dos outros...

Elizabeth suspirou e pegou a mão de Klaus.

- Prometa que nunca fará isso comigo...

Ele olhou para o chão.

- Prometa, Klaus. De-me sua palavra que jamais vai apagar minhas lembranças... prometa.

- Prometo... – ela relaxou. - Bonnie disse alguma sobre...?

- Não. Ainda não. Ela quer chamar Crista. Acha de alguma forma ela pode ajudar... a descobrir.

- Você quer que eu a chame?

- Não preciso de damas de companhia... Nem criei uma cascata com minhas lágrimas... não estou tão frágil assim... – Ela parou por um momento e agarrou a mãos de Klaus novamente. - Frágil!

Elizabeth tentou se levantar, mas a dor a moldou. Segurou o grito.

- Gleann Breadail* (Glen Brittle é um grande vale no sul da Escócia. O nome traduzido seria algo como vale frágil). As águas de Fairy Pools* (são piscinas das fadas em sua tradução. Um lugar simplesmente impressionante ( . ).

Todos acomodados em volta de Elizabeth.

- 'A mim virá quando a vida se repetir e descobrir que não há vida' – minha mãe contava uma lenda muito antiga de uma nórdica que chegou fugindo de algum lugar a Skye com uma filha. A menina adoeceu na fuga e não podia mais seguir viagem quando chegou ao vale Britle. Escondeu-se nas cavernas e com suas lágrimas criou quedas d´água para ocultar o corpo da menina... nunca as encontraram... mas as lágrimas que formam a cachoeira nunca deixaram de cair e os antigos acreditavam que ainda estava viva... quando adoecíamos, ela nos levava até lá e se não pudesse nos levar, ia buscar suas águas... Mamãe escreveu aquilo na parede.

- O que está ou quem está lá? – Elena perguntava.

- A cura ou Caleb. Eles estiveram no sul da ilha? – Elizabeth perguntou.

- Rebekah disse que sim, mas só foram até Cuillin* (picos mais altos da ilha) voltando em seguida.

- A vida se repetir? – Bonnie indagava.

Elizabeth assentiu.

- Se não for isso, acho que se enganou em relação ao veneno, Bonnie...

- 'descobrir que não há vida.' Seria a cura que não existe? – Damon inquietava-se.

- Qual a distância daqui? – Elena perguntava.

- Não muito. Cerca de algumas horas... depois tem uma boa caminhada... não tenho certeza. Não vou lá há muito tempo. Não sei nem se é possível chegar de carro...

- Então vamos arrumar as coisas. Se sairmos agora podemos chegar... – Damon estava animado, mas ainda muito sério.

- Melhor partirmos de madrugada e chegaremos lá de dia. O lugar é... muito escuro à noite... e estaremos em desvantagem. – Elizabeth lembrara-se de quantas vezes estivera lá com Elijah...

- Está empregando errado o tempo verbal, Elizabeth. Você fica.

- Sozinha? – Elena perguntava... – Não pode ficar aqui sozinha.

Klaus passou a mão na cabeça.

- Eu fico com ela.- Damon se indicou. Era melhor que Klaus fosse com Elena e a protegesse.

- Elizabeth, ainda acho que devíamos chamar a senhora Crista... para cuidar... disso...

Apontou com os dedos longos a ferida dela.

- Está bem... mas mais tarde... estou muito cansada... virou a cabeça para o outro lado e olhou para Damon.

Ela sorriu e seu olhar parecia preso ao passado.

- William... estou cansada... amanhã você me conta mais – fechou seus olhos e dormiu pesadamente.

- Ela está voltando no tempo, Klaus. – Bonnie argumentava.

Ele sentou no sofá e agarrou os cabelos com as mãos.

Bonnie sentou ao seu lado.

- Ela pode estar certa? Sobre a inscrição na parede? Perguntou sem olhar para Bonnie.

- Não está escrito isso lá... está escrito 'que seja sua vida o início e o fim do ciclo'.

Ele então levantou e a encarou.

- Ela está grávida Klaus. Acredito ser Alice, a irmã dela.

Ele deu um pulo e agarrou novamente os cabelos.

- Não posso ter sido tão estúpido! Não de novo... Como?

- Com magia... negra, devo acrescentar. Mesmo depois de transformada, Elizabeth deteve alguns dons. Um deles está fazendo com ela canalize o que eles projetam...

- Eles? Você sempre se refere a Caleb no plural...- virou-se para Bonnie. Elena e Damon se aproximavam, pois Bonnie falava muito baixo.

- Ele está usando as memórias dos dois. A de Elijah e de Elizabeth e recriando a seu modo... Elizabeth é a carta do enforcado no tarot... 'Aceitação do destino ou do sacrifício.'

- O que mais você descobriu Bonnie? – Klaus estava devastado.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou desconfiada.

- Sim.

- Ela é a chave. Alpha e Ômega... ela é a cura de Elena e o fim dos Ancestrais... – Bonnie abaixou a cabeça.

Todos em um silêncio assustador enquanto Bonnie revelava a sina de Elizabeth.

Bonnie começou a chorar.

- Se ela viver e a criança também será criada uma legião de vampiros com poderes ocultos muito, muito fortes. Se ela morrer em um ritual... salva Elena e teria uma chance, mas... parece-me que isso já está quebrado de uma forma irreversível... Os ancestrais alimentaram-se de nossa família por milênios esperando por esse momento... se pudéssemos libertar Elijah... talvez tivéssemos uma chance, mas simplesmente eu não sei como fazer isso. Oh Deus... – Bonnie desabava.

O silêncio era constrangedor.

- Não vou permitir isso – Elena dizia.

Bonnie enxugava as lágrimas, mas rapidamente vinham outras.

- Não entende Elena? Ela é o sacrifício em si. Toda sua vida foi sacrifício. Só foi prolongado seu destino e seu sofrimento.

Klaus saiu para o sol. Seus gritos podiam ser ouvidos por toda a ilha. Então ele começou a correr...

- Ela não sabe que eu sei que Glen Brittle é um local de sacrifício – Bonnie soluçava.- uma sacerdotisa em sacrifício para nossa família, uma nova vida para você e paz aos Micaelson.

A sra Crista descia as escadas.

- Ela dormiu novamente. – a velha parecia desconfiada. Bonnie interrompida e com os olhos inchados não olhava para ela. – Ela cura quando encontrarem Elijah. É esse mesmo o nome?

Damon levantou-se e encarou a velha.

- O que ela lhe disse?

- Que precisa encontrá-lo para o sacrifício...

Eles entreolharam-se.

- Meninos, minha família está nessas terras desde que as ocupamos fugindo de saxões, depois de vikings, bárbaros, cristãos... já vivi muito, sei muito e sei que só um humano respira nessa casa.

- A senhora pode nos ajudar? Sabe o que procuramos?

- O que procuram está aqui em cima. O que o Bile* (demônio da mitologia celta) procura está em seu ventre.

A velha ia sair, mas Bonnie correu em sua direção.

- Por favor... nos ajude...

A velha olhou para todos na sala.

O silêncio se fez entre eles.

Damon o quebrou indo pegar uma bebida.

Voltou com quatro copos. Nenhum recusou.

A velha andou até uma poltrona e se sentou.

- Do começo. Não poupem os detalhes.

Entreolharam-se e Bonnie contou tudo o que sabia.

A cada tomada de fôlego de Bonnie, a sra Crista erguia o copo para Damon enchê-lo novamente.

Bonnie terminou.

- Eu volto ao anoitecer. – a velha se levantou – não vão a Glen Brittle. Não há nada lá.

- Fizemos o certo? – Elena se perguntava

- Espero que sim... – Bonnie estava cansada demais para raciocinar.

- Klaus vai querer nossas cabeças em uma bandeja. – Damon concluiu.

- Por que? Por que estamos tentando salvá-la e à Elena? Por que precisamos de ajuda para Elijah? Era só o que faltava. Não estamos em condições de recusar ajuda ainda mais de uma bruxa. – Bonnie vociferou.

- Concordo com a Bonnie. Vamos esgotar todas as possibilidades. Ligou para Stephan?

- Sim. Eles ainda não chegaram ou esqueceram de ligar o celular. Caixa postal nos três. Falei com Matt e pedi para me avisar quando chegarem. – Damon levantou-se dando um tapa nas pernas. – Preciso comer... Elena?

- Vou aceitar... – olhou para Bonnie.

- Eu me viro. Podem ir.

A tarde caiu mansa. Bonnie cochilava no sofá. Damon e Elena conversavam deitados na grama no local onde havia sido a horta.

- arrependida? – Damon alisava os dedos dela com os seus.

- de que?

- de ter ... tomado sua decisão?

- não.

- se voltasse a ser humana ou quando voltar...

- Damon, eu não vou mudar de ideia se é onde está querendo chegar. – virou-se para ele e sorriu.- ele olhava para o céu turquesa sobre suas cabeças.

- fico pensando se você vai viver... como Elizabeth... dividida e, se por algum momento duvidou sobre a verdade que dizíamos a você.

- refere-se às mentiras de Elijah e Klaus? Isso foi absurdamente cruel com ela. – ela suspirou e voltou seu rosto para o sol. – você já mentiu para mim, mas nada comparado a isso.

- estava pensando se... você...

Ficou em silêncio.

- Se eu? – Elena voltou-se para ele de novo.

Damon levantou-se a apoiou no braço por cima dela.

- Bom, se a resposta não me agradar, posso pedir para Klaus apagá-la depois... – sorriu sem graça – Elena Gilbert me daria a honra, a felicidade e o privilégio de ser minha esposa?

Elena fechou o sorriso. Seu olhar sério sobre ele. Virou seu rosto fazendo uma cara triste e amuada.

Damon gelou e se sentou agarrando os joelhos.

- Péssima hora não é? Ainda é recente demais... e você acabou de tomar sua decisão e... estamos meio que ferrados por aqui... eu entendo... esqueça isso e...

- Sim!

Ele parou e virou-se para ela. Os olhos dele ficaram mais azuis que o céu que os cobria. Ele a beijou suavemente, mas ela o agarrou.

CAPÍTULO XIX

- Srta Bennet? – a velha estava na casa e acordava Bonnie.

- Sra Crista... – esfregou os olhos. A bruxa trazia um maço de verbena imenso que cobria-lhe parcialmente o rosto.

- Segure isso para mim. – entregou a Bonnie um grimório roto e desgastado. – é velho, mas ainda ajuda muito.

Bonnie segurou com cuidado.

- Primeiro vamos chamar o pai. – apoiou as verbenas na mesa da cozinha e procurou um pote. Despedaçou sobre ele as folhas de verbena misturando com o conteúdo de um dos quatro pequenos frascos que trazia no bolso.

Macerou as folhas formando uma pasta. Apanhou outro pote e usou as flores dessa vez macerando-as com outro liquido de outro pote.

- Não tempo para ensinar agora. Mas prometo que ensino quando conseguir te ajudar. – sorriu para Bonnie e continuou macerando.

- Segure esse e venha comigo.

Elas subiram para o quarto.

A velha parou com a mão na maçaneta.

- Terá que confiar em mim. Pode fazer isso?

Bonnie a olhava sem saber o que respondia.

- Se não confiar, não poderei ajudar.

Era uma decisão terrível para tomar sozinha, mas não tinha tempo para refletir e decidiu assentir.

Elizabeth estava deitada de lado. Os seios nus e descobertos. Trazia seus pés no peito como um feto toda encolhida.

- Vejamos. Preciso que a vire para que eu acesse a ferida.

- Isso vai queimá-la... – Bonnie sussurrou.

- Confia ou não?

Bonnie gesticulou um modesto sim.

Viraram Elizabeth. A ferida parecia pior, muito pior apesar de Bonnie saber que não havia veneno. Não tinha como haver sem o toque físico.

A velha começou a falar em gaélico, mas Bonnie não conseguia entender. Ela pegou o conteúdo do primeiro pote que carregava, escorreu-o nas mãos e passou sobre a ferida de Elizabeth.

Mil vozes gritaram dentro do quarto. Elizabeth agarrou-se na cabeceira da cama e arrancou o ferro tamanha dor que sentia.

Vozes gritando em diferentes idiomas e volumes. Bonnie começou a ficar tonta e novamente a velha escorria a mistura na outra metade da ferida de Elizabeth.

Os gritos ficaram ainda mais altos. Elizabeth não desmaiava, mas gritava e de sua boca parecia sair milhares de espíritos que sentiam a mesma dor.

Elena e Damon batiam na porta sem poder entrar. Estavam em um circulo a velha lacrara o lugar.

Bonnie tinha certeza que os gritos podiam ser ouvidos por toda a ilha. Ela tremia dos pés à cabeça.

Ouvia a voz de Klaus esmurrando a porta e tentando entrar. O som dos três do lado de fora era abafado.

A pele de Elizabeth começava a queimar.

Bonnie via e não sabia o que fazer. E se a velha a estivesse matando?

Klaus gritava como louco, mas não podia entrar.

Uma fumaça negra começou a se formar crescendo até o teto e deslocando-se para o lado da cama.

A velha então jogou o resto. Elizabeth parecia estar sendo amputada. Seus olhos fechados com força e as mãos cerradas nas barras que arrancara estavam retorcidas contornando seu pulso.

Ambas olharam para a figura sinistra no meio do quarto as olhando.

A velha pronunciava expressões mais antigas que o próprio tempo.

A fumaça tomava uma forma mais precisa e Bonnie pôde identificar. Angus.

O quarto escureceu como se fosse madrugada.

Atrás delas Esther e Brígida.

- O que você quer? – A voz dele era baixa e grave.

- Propor uma troca. – sra Crista não olhava para ele.

Ele riu pesadamente erguendo seu rosto angelical e perfeito para cima.

- Não negocio mais... como vê, não posso desfrutar do que criei. – olhou para Elizabeth.

- Mas Caleb pode. – Isso o confundiu. – somente ele e não os sete como ele prometeu.

Angus abaixou e seu rosto estava a centímetros do dela.

- E o que propõe velha? – Ele pegou uma mecha de cabelo de Elizabeth.

- Devolva o que a aprisiona a ele.

Ele riu mais alto.

- Quer que eu devolva o original?

Elijah! Pensou Bonnie.

Angus andou pelo quarto. Seus pés não tocavam o chão. Eram somente uma fumaça negra.

- E o que me dá em troca?

- Sua liberdade. – Crista não pestanejou ao dar sua resposta.

- E a criança?

- Isso é outro assunto que não lhe diz mais respeito.

Crista deu um sinal a Bonnie para fazer o mesmo com o conteúdo de seu pote nas costas de Elizabeth.

Angus se irritou.

- Espere. – Crista segurou a mão de Bonnie.

Klaus esmurrava a porta com mais força. A essa altura ele já devia ter quebrado tudo, mesmo com Elizabeth em silêncio.

- Aceito a proposta com uma condição.

A velha o encarou.

- Liberte meus irmãos.

- Proposta aceita. Quero-o de volta ao amanhecer.

Angus desapareceu. A velha tocou o braço de Bonnie que franzia o cenho ao ver a ferida mais funda e enegrecida.

Elizabeth gritava novamente assim que ele se foi.

Bonnie começou a passar a outra mistura nela e, aos poucos Elizabeth se acalmou.

A ferida, aos poucos fechou até ficar um fio de pele rosa claro.

Crista se acalmou e abriu a proteção.

Klaus avançou sobre ela. Olhos amarelos e presas prontas.

Ele não conseguia se aproximar.

- Olhe – a velha mostrou para ele Elizabeth com a ferida fechada virando-se e sentando na cama cobrindo seus seios com o lençol.

Ele guardou as presas e seus olhos voltaram lentamente para o azul celeste.

- Elizabeth – sua voz era abafada.

Ele se aproximou, mas ela não permitiu que ele chegasse mais perto.

- É verbena.

Klaus olhou para Crista e para Bonnie.

- Obrigado.

- Ainda não agradeça. Só vamos por fim a uma guerra e precisamos de mais soldados. Ele vai libertar seu irmão. - Ela olhou para Bonnie. - Volto amanhã nesse mesmo horário. Temos uma conexão a religar.

Bonnie não discutiu nem perguntou nada. Milhares de coisas passavam em sua cabeça.

Antes que a velha saísse, Elizabeth pediu.

- Posso me lavar?

- Sim e beba... somente beba.

- Obrigada.

A velha sorriu e saiu passando entre Elena e Damon parados atônitos na porta do quarto.

- De que planeta ela veio? – Elena perguntava.

- Do planeta salvação... – Bonnie respondia ajoelhada no chão segurando seu pote com as mãos trêmulas.

Elizabeth pegou uma toalha e foi para o banheiro. Era estranho ter um chuveiro naquela casa. A modernidade gritava com a rusticidade das paredes de pedra.

Tomou uma ducha e depois enchei a banheira.

Seu corpo doía como se fosse humana. A mesma dor que sentira quando perdeu Brígida.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Klaus perguntava depois de virar dois copos de whisky.

- Não posso dizer.

- Por que não conseguia abrir a porta?

- Klaus em todos esses anos convivendo com bruxas, você ainda não se acostumou? – Bonnie foi sarcástica. – o que importa é que ela está nos ajudando. Curou Elizabeth e libertou seu irmão. Fique apenas grato. Agora se não se importam, eu preciso descansar.

- Bonnie... – Elena tinha a voz urgente, preocupada.

- Mais tarde conversamos. – Bonnie sorriu e saiu para o quarto.

Algum tempo depois Elizabeth bateu na porta e entrou.

Olharam-se por alguns instantes e se abraçaram.

- Obrigada...- Elizabeth chorava em seu ombro.

- Ainda não acabou e vai... precisar ser forte – Bonnie desabava também.

- Por favor... não diga a ninguém...

- É claro que não...

- Tire isso de mim... – Elizabeth estava em choque. - Por favor...

- Acalme-se, está bem? – E a segurou mais forte.

- Posso ficar aqui com você? Estou com medo Bonnie...

- Deixo se comer primeiro. Depois que comer, devolvo sua cama... – riu timidamente.

Elizabeth a soltou e assentiu. Parecia uma menina assustada e indefesa. A mulher forte e corajosa se fora... Desceu as escadas e observou-os a encararem.

- Preciso comer... – caminhou até a porta descendo para o porão.

Abriu o freezer e olhou as bolsas sentindo uma náusea violenta. Não por seu conteúdo, mas por saber o que carregava.

Pegou dois sacos e se sentou no chão no escuro.

- Quer ajuda? – Klaus estava lá.

- Não precisa. Obrigada.

- Quer me contar o que houve?

Ela ficou em silêncio. Jamais contaria e, se Bonnie e Crista mantivessem segredo, isso morreria com ela.

- Posso ficar com você?

- Sim.

Klaus sentou-se, esticou as pernas e cruzou as mãos no colo.

- Você foi muito corajosa...

Ela não disse nada. Abriu a segunda bolsa e começou a beber.

- Vai beber isso? Posso oferecer...

- Está tudo bem...

Terminou a bolsa e pegou mais duas, voltando para o chão.

- Isso não basta Elizabeth.

- Vou ficar bem.

- Precisa beber algo mais forte...

Ela de um longo suspiro. Sabia ser verdade, mas não hoje, não com o que sabia.

- Preciso descansar, Klaus.

Levantou-se.

- Mas obrigada.

Ele se levantou, a puxou para si seus olhos nos dela em uma tênue luz no porão.

- Ainda estamos aqui... pode ser que não amanheça de igual forma...- Ele a beijou. – por favor, apenas beba. – murmurou em seus lábios.

- Não posso... por favor, Klaus, deixe-me ir... – ele a abraçou mais forte. Depois a soltou. – Se precisar de alguma coisa. Estarei no quarto ao lado.

- Obrigada. – Virou-se e saiu.

Passou pela sala e não viu Elena e Damon. Seguiu diretor para o quarto de Bonnie.

- Não sabia que ainda estavam aí – disse Damon acendendo a luz e encontrando Klaus sentado no chão.

- Elizabeth já foi se deitar.

- Ela está bem?

- De certa forma.

Damon entrou.

- Quer companhia? - Klaus recolheu as pernas que estavam esticadas e assentiu.

- Ia comer? – Klaus perguntou sem interesse.

- Não. Ia ver onde dá essa passagem.

Klaus olhou a pequena porta no chão.

Olharam-se e imediatamente levantaram, abriram a porta e começaram a descer.

- por que alguém manteria um lugar assim?

- Era necessário antigamente.

Klaus procurava a inscrição.

- Existe saída?

- Normalmente não. É só um abrigo.

Então encontrou. 'que seja sua vida o início e o fim do ciclo'

Alisou o entalhe. Olhou a runa Sowilo.

'Klaus nem você nem Elijah poderá deter o que virá. Afaste-se dela'. Klaus lembrava as palavras de Esther.

'Ela não pertence a você. Pertence a mim' Elijah martelava em sua cabeça.

'Os ancestrais alimentaram-se de nossa família por milênios esperando por esse momento...' a voz de Bonnie estava ali.

Klaus começou a voltar correndo para a porta da estreita passagem sobre as casa.

- Onde vai? – Damon se perguntava indo atrás dele.

Parou à porta do quarto de Bonnie e bateu.

- Acho que descobri uma coisa.

Bonnie abriu a porta.

- Encontre-me na sala.

Elizabeth dormia. Bonnie não a acordou.

CAPÍTULO XX

Klaus estava aflito e andava de um lado para o outro.

Elena e Damon aguardava Bonnie descer.

- O que foi? – Bonnie estava exausta. Mal se agüentava em pé.

- Você disse que por milênios esperaram esse momento... correto?

-Sim.

- 'que seja sua vida o início e o fim do ciclo' é o que está escrito lá.

- certo.

- Sowilo é a runa do sol, Bonnie. A inscrição não se refere a Elizabeth, mas a William. O sol é o símbolo dos lobos.

Bonnie desabou no sofá incrédula.

- Quando Elijah ligou para William, ele estava aqui. – Damon lembrou – Stephan me contou quando foram a Paris. Ele havia achado estranho a conversa de Elizabeth com o irmão... achou terrível Elijah saber onde esteve e nunca ter contado a ela.

- Elijah sabia onde estava William?

- Como acha que consegui escapar, Klaus? – Bonnie perguntava.

- Sei que ele fez a troca, mas Elijah sabia onde ele estava? – Klaus insistiu.

- Ao que parece sim. Foi ele quem avisou William. – Damon acrescentou.

Klaus fechou seus olhos. Elijah sempre fora de unir todas as pontas mais rápido que ele. Sempre foi melhor em reunir as peças e entender o processo tomando as decisões de forma sempre muito rápida e quase sempre correta. Sua capacidade de raciocinar sob pressão era um dom.

Lágrimas corriam por Klaus. Ele sentou-se e cobriu as mãos com o rosto.

Seu soluço comoveu Bonnie e Elena.

- O que foi? Fale o que houve Klaus? – Elena se abaixava perto dele. Klaus estava devastado. Um vazio se apoderara dele.

Damon pegou um copo de whisky e entregou a Klaus que negou.

O celular tocou.

- Agora não é uma boa hora Stephan.

- Está tudo bem? Tem alguma novidade?

- Algumas, mas nada específico.

- Elena está bem?

- As meninas estão... bem. – Olhava Bonnie e Elena e olhou no sentido do quarto de Elizabeth.

Stephan suspirou.

- Estivemos na casa dos Lockwood... avisamos sobre Tyler.

Damon inspirou.

- Caroline está melhor? Perguntou sem interesse.

- Sim. Um pouco.

- Stephan falamos mais tarde, está bem? – desligou

- Agora faz sentido. – Klaus disse por fim após um silêncio mórbido.

- Para mim ainda não...desculpem eu não entendi...fui interrompido – Damon insistia.

Bonnie segurou a mão de Elena.

Klaus ainda secava os olhos e começou a explicar

- Quando Elizabeth foi abduzida por... Angus, fui resgatá-la e acreditei estar levando comigo Katherine para uma barganha. Elijah estava um passo à frente e sabia que sua única chance de resgatá-la intacta e anular qualquer possibilidade de usarem o sangue dela, foi quebrando definitivamente a conexão entre eles. O que Bonnie fez... ele sabia que sustentaria Elena e não Katherine então hipnotizou você e fez todos acreditarem ser Katherine, inclusive eu. Se algo desse errado e eles a matassem, Bonnie ativaria o ritual e sua morte não seria em vão e a libertaria de ser uma vampira. O colar estava comigo desde então... mas Angus fazendo isso traiu Caleb. Ele sabia que Elizabeth não era o sacrifício, mas William.

Então Elijah se entregou em sacrifício permitindo que o levassem ao invés de a mim. Acreditou que eu seria mais útil do lado certo da história...

- Então ele está usando Elijah para... influenciar nosso lado da história.

- O objetivo do jogo é conseguir a magia da árvore deles. Já que o sangue de Elizabeth está impuro. Vão usar a fonte. William.

- Mas ele está morto... – Damon afirmara.

- E quem disse isso? – Bonnie mais afirmou que perguntou.

- William é igual a mim... Os mesjosemos poderes, a mesma força, o mesmo veneno, a mesma cura.

- Eles vão usar Elizabeth para curar William. Um mago ao lado deles... e assim poder criar uma infinidade de Calebs e Angus e aquela maldita família de vampiros negros. A gravidez de Elizabeth é uma garantia de que, dessa vez, nada dará errado. É a segunda criação. – Bonnie concluiu.

- Precisa me contar o que aconteceu lá dentro, Bonnie. Ainda falta uma confirmação. Ou vai esperar Caleb matar todos nós usando Elizabeth e Elijah como armas?

Amanhecia e ninguém tinha coragem de pregar os olhos.

- Bonnie, você tem que concluir essa história... já estamos ficando cansados de tantos segredos e de sermos jogados de um lado para outro tentando desenvolver uma linha de raciocínio... – Damon foi interrompido por Elizabeth que surgia por trás dele. Ela ouvira tudo.

- A criança é Alice, minha irmã caçula. Ele vai reunir os três e dessa vez, sem o círculo de proteção entre nós para o interromper. - Olhou para Bonnie.- Crista conseguiu que Angus libertasse Elijah em troca de sua liberdade... o que se tivesse me perguntado, o faria de bom grado... mas em troca de Elijah a criança deverá ser sacrificada e Caleb não vai permitir. – Ela respirou profundamente.- A guerra começa... Um cabo de guerra. De um lado Caleb e meu irmão do outro Elijah e Bonnie. Eu serei o cabo... - Damon já estava na quinta dose. Os nervos tensos. – Lamento Elena, mas ainda não será dessa vez que poderei salvá-la.

- Eu não quero mais ser salva... – A atenção da sala voltou-se para ela. – Não quero mais a cura. – Olhou para Damon e sorriu. - Quero permanecer como estou... para sempre.

- Você bateu a cabeça? – Bonnie estava furiosa. – Como não quer mais? Como quer ficar assim para sempre...

- Bonnie, vou me casar com Damon...

Elizabeth sorriu. Era a única além de Elena.

- Srta Bennet.

A sra Crista chegava e trazia um maço imenso de verbena e um pequeno cesto. Elizabeth estremeceu.

- Meu Deus que horas são? – Bonnie se perguntava, pois a sra Crista voltaria ao final da tarde.

Bonnie foi ajudá-la. Elizabeth estava atrás de Bonnie para agradecer a sra Crista pela ajuda da outra noite.

- Não me agradeça ainda. Tem uma coisa para você.

Elizabeth não podia acreditar. Atrás dela estava Elijah. Ela conteve sua imensa vontade de correr para os braços dele.

Podia sentir Klaus em suas costas.

- Elijah!

Eles abriram um imenso sorriso e se abraçaram.

- Eu devia ter matado você quando ainda éramos crianças.

Ele olhava Elizabeth por sobre os ombros de Klaus.

- Estou inteiro... bem quase.

Entraram. Elizabeth o olhava intrigada. Como chegara tão depressa?

Ele mal olhava para ela, abraçando Elena e acenando para Damon. Para Bonnie deu um sorriso perfeito.

- Srta Bennet, trouxe algo para você comer. Vamos precisar que esteja bem forte esta noite. – puxou Bonnie para a cozinha. – Srta Gilbert, Sr Salvatore, por favor.

Entendendo que deviam deixá-los a sós, o casal obedeceu.

- Foi muita estupidez, Elijah.

- Eu sei. – Ele abaixava a cabeça e olhava brevemente para Elizabeth.

- Não. Você não sabe.

Por um instante Elizabeth observou-os sentados um ao lado do outro olhando para ela.

- Qual nosso próximo passo? – Elijah perguntava.

- Você esteve na ilha este tempo todo? – Elizabeth enfim soltou.

- Elgol. Estão em Elgol. Ao sul da ilha.

Elizabeth se levantou.

- E por que não me contou? Por que não me disse nada sobre William? – o ódio em sua voz era evidente.

Ele também levantou e a encarou.

- Porque em algum momento em sua mente você ia fazer uma besteira tão grande e sem propósito que resolvi me calar.

- E por que? Nunca tive motivo algum para fazer besteiras. Minha vida sempre foi perfeita e meu casamento um verdadeiro conto de fadas.- ironizou

Eles discutiam e Klaus se afastou juntando-se aos outros na cozinha.

A sra Crista aquecia um assado que trouxera para Bonnie e sorria.

- Por sua teimosia e insistência Elizabeth, tolhia o que eu ia dizer e estava sempre um passo a frente.

- E você aceitava cada desafio como um grande mestre a dar exemplo ao seu discípulo.

- Considerava-se um discípulo? A magia estava em sua família e não na minha.

- Isso não te dava o direito de omitir ou me manipular.

- Manipular? Olha para você ainda vive e graças às besteiras que você considera que eu fiz. Todos os meus passos têm uma justificativa... e os seus?

- Se ainda vivo realmente devo a Rebekah e a Klaus. E não a você. Se dependesse de você eu já estaria morta enquanto se divertiria e, quem sabe um dia, teria novamente um desejo estúpido e doente de me procurar.

Seu tom de voz já estava bem elevado.

O silêncio pairou sobre eles. Aquele fora o golpe perfeito, mas mortal. Estavam a centímetros um do outro.

Klaus os observava tenso e em agonia. Não era para ser assim. Jamais fora...

Elizabeth girou sobre os calcanhares e ia sair quando Elijah a puxou.

- Não toque em mim Elijah. – sua voz o rasgou. – Nunca mais. Acabou. Seja lá o que tenhamos começado. – Arrancou seu braço das mãos dele, tirou seu anel e entregou saindo para o fim de tarde.

Ele a olhou sair passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Olhou os rostos na cozinha voltados para ele.

- Adh mor ort* (boa sorte) - Crista disse. Bonnie riu. Klaus abaixou a cabeça quando viu Elijah a seguir.

Elizabeth estava furiosa e ao mesmo tempo em pedaços. Como um brinquedo quando a criança se cansa e o joga na caixa. Nunca conseguira definir tão bem seus últimos dias. Manipulada, tendo que implorar para Bonnie dizer qual dizia a verdade. Ficando na mesma situação de Elena tendo que decidir com qual ficaria.

As lágrimas vieram e ela cobriu seu rosto ajoelhando no chão.

- Gu leòr Duine (é o bastante marido/ chega marido)– ela disse ouvindo se aproximar.

Ele sentou ao lado dela e a apoio no ombro.

- Um dia me dissera que havia um lindo por do sol em Skye. Só o vi uma vez, mas foi o suficiente para destruí-lo.

Ele beijou sua cabeça e alisou seu cabelo.

- Não posso desfazer o que fiz, Elizabeth, mas posso te oferecer um novo começo se quiser.

Ela tirou as mãos do rosto.

- E posso prometer sentar-me aqui ao seu lado para muitos outros desses – olhou para o céu desenhado e o sol que deitava calmamente no mar – enquanto vivermos.

- Não sabe o que fiz... – ele tocou seu dedo nos lábios dela.

- Recomeço Elizabeth. Não quero saber o que fez, somente o que faremos... para nós o final do dia humano é o início de um novo.

Elizabeth ia dizer quando uma enorme dor a acometeu. Agarrou-se em Elijah e então o golpe veio, dessa vez por entre seus seios e o início do ventre foram rasgados. Ela caiu.

Elijah a carregou e correu de volta para casa.

- Abriu a porta com o pé.

- Começou – Anunciou correndo com ela para cima.

- O que nós fazemos? – Damon estava em pé arregaçando a camisa.

- Elena venha – Elijah pediu.

- Venha comigo Srta Bennet. – A velha saiu da casa e caminhou até um pequeno circulo de pedras tomado por musgos e folhas. Havia aceso uma fogueira e alguns itens já estavam acomodados.

Damon e Klaus seguiram Bonnie.

- Vamos tirar este Bile* (demônio celta) da ilha de uma vez por todas.

- Me de sua mão – pediu a Damon. – agora morda-o – pediu a Klaus. – Vamos envenená-los primeiro. Fique tranquilo, você já volta.- Sacudiu a cabeça de Damon e ao sinal da velha, Klaus o mordeu. Damon ia gritar quando de repente endireitou a cabeça e olhou Crista com ódio. Ela apertava sua mão gotejando sangue sobre a fogueira.

- Olá William. – Elijah voltava e unia-se a eles.

Ele então virou-se para Elijah.

- É culpa sua... se ela morrer Elijah... a culpa é sua.

Damon estava ereto como se tivesse dois metros de altura.

- William, liberte-a. Você não vai permitir que ela morra, vai? Ela não pode mais voltar. Quebramos a conexão.

Ele olhou com desprezo para ela e para Bonnie.

- Sou mais forte que vocês velha.

- Sim você é. Mais forte e mais poderoso, mas porque suas irmãs estão à beira da morte em seu quarto.

Ele pareceu aflito.

- Qual irmã você salvará William?

Damon andava de um lado para o outro. Crista segurou a mão de Bonnie.

- Pare, você as está matando.

Klaus estava em choque olhando o fogo.

- Escolha, William. Elizabeth ou Alice?

- Solte-as! – Ordenou aos berros.

Elizabeth gritou e todos ouviram. Crista a estava rasgando. O corte aumentava por cima do ventre.

- Busque sua mulher. Ele está indeciso.

Elijah entrou como um raio e trouxe Elizabeth. Elena olhava para Damon e Bonnie a impediu de se aproximar.

- Escolha quem devo salvar William. Se escolher Alice, poderá usar Elena.

Elizabeth nos braços de Elijah arfava e gritava enquanto a ferida abria cada vez mais.

- Ela não vai mais suportar perderá as duas.

Elijah pos Elizabeth no chão. O corte avançava por cima de seu ventre até sua virilha. Seu vestido empapado de sangue.

Damon agarrou os cabelos.

- Maldita! Maldita! – Gritava para Crista.

- Preciso ouvir sua voz William. O tempo acabou.

Ele virou-se e olhou Elizabeth.

- Liz. – ele disse.

- Como? Não o ouvi.

- Poupe Elizabeth.

A velha apertou ainda mais a mão de Bonnie e terminou o corte de Elizabeth. Estavam mortas.

- Avise seu mestre que elas estão mortas.

William deixou o copo de Damon.

Elijah projetou-se sobre Elizabeth.

- Não toque nela. Ainda não acabamos. – Klaus ia voar sobre seu pescoço, mas ela o impediu. – Concentrem-se, depressa.

Damon abraçava o pulso que latejava e doía.

Bonnie e Elena mantinham-se concentradas.

Caleb surgiu por trás delas. Ele era alto e forte. Seus cabelos dourados anelavam-se até os ombros.

Relamente, Klaus pensou, não era ele que haviam matado.

Olhou Elizabeth morta no chão.

- Agora – Crista disse a Bonnie. Começaram a entoar palavras que eles não entendiam enquanto Caleb tentava se aproximar de Elizabeth.

O vento começou a empurrá-los para os lados. Crista olhou Elijah.

Ele então debruçou sobre Elizabeth e a beijou.

Ela olhou para Klaus. Caleb estava vulnerável. Klaus pulou sobre ele e o mordeu. Começaram a rolar no chão. Caleb rasgava Klaus que o mordia. Gritavam e se machucavam como logos selvagens.

Até que Klaus conseguiu morder-lhe a nuca. Mil vozes gritavam na escura Skye. Caleb caiu no chão. Seu rosto começou a desfazer e, aos poucos ele sumiu.

- De seu sangue a ele. – Crista orientava Elijah que o fez.

Klaus se recompôs. Olhava Elizabeth no chão morta.

- Não!

Carregou-a nos braços e a levou para dentro.

Crista estava terrivelmente cansada. Bonnie a abraçou.

Ela murmurou no ouvido de Bonnie.

- Vou partir Bonnie. Cumpri minha missão. Vou deixar meu grimório para você. Você decidirá sobre Elizabeth, mas se a trouxer de volta, terão de apagar suas memórias e as dele também. Permita que só se encontrem daqui a um ano... Só o amor é o mais poderoso feitiço do mundo. Encontre o seu e seja feliz, minha filha...

Crista caminhou para sua casa e sumiu.

Elena ouvira. Abraçaram-se aos prantos.

Elijah estava deitado na cama com Elizabeth no colo. A visão era desoladora.

Bonnie e Elena entraram.

- Klaus – Bonnie chamou e explicou o que deveria ser feito.

- Não... – ele desabou.

- Não posso decidir isso sozinha Klaus. Ela não vai mais voltar...

Elena sentou-se ao lado dele e o abraçou. Bonnie se uniu a eles e Damon completou.

- Eu prometi a ela que jamais faria...

- Ela está morta Klaus... sua promessa foi cumprida até o fim...

- Mais para o centro. Poxa qual parte de 'centro' você não entendeu. – Caroline Forbes estava dando ordens aos floristas. – Se vocês forem um pouco mais rápidos, terei tempo de fazer pelo menos meu cabelo já que a manicure tive que cancelar a uma hora trás. Você! Onde pensa está colando isso? Não é aí. É aqui.

- Você está parecendo uma megera Caroline. – Klaus sorria zombando dela.

- Estou? – Ela agarrou o pescoço sem graça.

Ele sorriu ainda mais.

- A madrinha vai me dar a honra da primeira dança?

- Se eles não se apressarem, serei a madrinha mais horrível na historia de Mystic Falls a conceder a primeira dança. Mais para cima! Isso.

- Nos vemos à noite?

Ela olhou para ele de forma triste.

- Vai conseguir... você sabe... tentar isso? E se der certo?

- É para dar certo, Caroline. Tem que dar certo... Pego você às oito em ponto.

Ela sorriu.

Eles estavam tentando se entender. Klaus pediu paciência a Caroline. Ela lhe prometera uma eternidade dela.

Entrou no carro e foi para casa se aprontar.

- Stephan se você não me soltar agora, meu cabelo vai ficar horrível e serei a madrinha mais horrível na História de Mystic Falls.

Ele a soltou e Rebekah levantou-se embrulhada no lençol.

- Você fica linda vestida para presente. – sorriu maliciosamente para ela. – Tem certeza que não pode... simplesmente prendê-lo e voltar aqui? – seu olhar ela deliciosamente erótico. Rebekah largou o lençol e se jogou na cama. O vestido combinaria com um coque.

- Bonnie, pode pegar minhas meias? – Elena apontava as meias sobre a cama. – Preciso tomar cuidade agora. Meias calças brancas ainda nunca tiveram sorte comigo.

- Acalme-se Elena vai dar tudo certo e ainda temos tempo ou vai querer atrasar de forma elegante? Só quinze minutos, pelo amor de Deus. Queremos cair na farra e na bebedeira.

- Meu irmão já está pronto?

- Meu namorado está pronto há uma hora esperando você descer.

- Ele está lindo não é?

- E vai perguntar para mim? – Bonnie sorriu.

- Tome – entregou o anel de Elena – terá que mudar de dedo agora. – Elena sorriu e alisou o vestido. Estava linda com um vestido Vera Wang.

- Vou me acostumar a pedir e Damon pagar?

- Ele não viu o vestido, não é? Não dá sorte...

Ambas riram.

- Me ajuda aqui cara, não consigo fechar isso.

- Damon você já devia estar na igreja.

- Eu sei Matt, mas ta foda esse nó. Ajuda aí cara.

- Precisam de ajuda?

Stephan descia e os encontrava na escada.

- Vai lá sabe tudo. Me enforque. – Damon abaixou os braços e fez o nó borboleta na gravata de Damon.

Olharam-se por um instante e se abraçaram.

- Seja feliz, meu irmão.

Damon o apertou.

- Você também. Amo você.

- Eu também... amo você.

- Han han – Rebeka chamava a atenção dos dois para si – como estou?

Ela estava de rosa claro que caía-lhe como uma luva deixando seu rosto de boneca ainda mais angelical.

Stephan e Matt arregalaram os olhos e abriram a boca. Stephan empurrou o rosto de Matt para o outro lado.

- Vou buscar a Aprill. Nos vemos na igreja e Damon, nos vemos na festa.

- Ela já chegou?

- Não. O vôo está atrasado. Vai direto para a festa. – Damon avisava.

- Podemos ir?

Stephan olhou para Damon que respirou fundo, chacoalhou os braços e seguiram para a porta.

Elena desceu as escadas. Parecia uma visão.

Jeremmy começou a chorar.

- Não não não! Ainda não. Não vai chegar todo amassado e com olhos inchados na igreja ao meu lado.

- Você está linda... queria que mamãe e papai pudessem vê-la agora.

Ele a ia abraçar, mas Bonnie alertou.

- Vamos, já está elegantemente 30 minutos atrasada stra Gilbert...ou melhor... sra Salvatore.

Entraram na limousine.

A cerimônia de casamento correu breve e tranquila.

Bonnie e Caroline choravam no altar e se revezavam para conferir a maquiagem uma da outra.

Klaus e Jeremy riam das duas.

Deixaram a igreja sob uma forte chuva de arroz e pétalas.

- Festa! – Matt gritou agarrando a mão de Aprill e entrando no carro.

O salão estava decorado de forma simples demais para Caroline, mas perfeito para Elena. Urzes contornavam o salão.

Todos aplaudiram o casal entrando como últimos a chegar.

Caroline tagarelava com Bonnie e Klaus prestava atenção, mas algo o despertou para a porta.

Elizabeth chegara e cumprimentava Elena e Damon em um caloroso abraço.

- Desculpem... o vôo atrasou demais... pensei que não fosse chegar e o motorista que contratei era lerdo demais.

Os dois a agarravam.

- Ainda bem que chegou. Só estava faltando você.

- Amei meu presente. – Damon cochichou no ouvido dela.

- Jura? Ainda bem. Isso me custou algumas noites de sono sobre o que dar a vocês.

Elizabeth dera um livro contando a historia dos dois. Já era Record em vendas na Europa.

- Acredita que está em ficção? Romance ficção. Faça-me o favor... – riu. – Onde estão Bonnie e Caroline?

Elena apontou.

- Não vou monopolizar a noiva.

Elizabeth seguiu para mesa delas. Estava divina em um vestido justo estilo anos 40 vermelho de cetim.

- Onde está o Stephan? – Damon procurava o irmão que vendo-o acenou. Damon indicou Elizabeth.

- Ela chegou.

Rebekah ia cumprimentá-la, mas Stephan a segurou. Onde está seu irmão?

- Vou procurá-lo.

- Encontre-me aqui está bem? – Beijaram-se demoradamente – Não demore.

Klaus se levantou seguido de Jeremy e Matt.

Bonnie abraçou Elizabeth e de depois foi a vez de Caroline.

As três engataram uma conversa animada.

Klaus olhava Elizabeth com lágrimas nos olhos.

Fazia um ano que não a via. Ela estava ainda mais linda. Seus cabelos vermelhos soltos de forma displicente caindo-lhe pelas costas. Seus olhos verdes abrindo e fechando em piscares constantes. Suas delicadas mão tocando a taça que lhe serviam, levando à boca com delicadeza. Teria de suportar. Tinha que suportar.

- O que acha Klaus? – Caroline falava com ele.

- O que? Não ouvi.

- Falei para Caroline para irem a Paris ficar um pouco lá comigo. Vocês também – falou para Bonnie e Jeremmy – Vamos lá é a terra dos amantes. A cidade luz. E é primavera... Terei uma noite de autógrafos no final do mês e seria fantástico ter as meninas de minha história presentes.

- Eu quero ir...- Bonnie fez beicinho. Jeremmy a beijou.

- Vamos... – concordou com um sorriso.

Damon e Elena caminhavam pelo salão desviando dos casais que dançavam, cumprimentando algumas pessoas enquanto se aproximavam de Elizabeth. Sorriam em cumplicidade.

- Vai funcionar. Tem que funcionar...- Elena o encorajava. Soltaram as mãos e Damon avançou um pouco mais cochichando em seu ouvido. Olhou para Klaus e sorriram.

- Elizabeth! Gostando da festa?

Ela se levantou e os abraçou novamente.

- Está perfeita, Elena. Parabéns mais uma vez. Que vocês sejam muito felizes.

Caroline sorriu para Elena e foi buscar uma bebida. A ansiedade corroendo suas veias.

- Diga que eles vão se reconhecer... e que vai dar certo... – dizia à Bonnie que os encarava em aflição com os olhos arregalados já no bar com Jeremmy garantindo as melhores posições.

- Cruze os dedos, Caroline. Lá vai o Damon.

Damon olhou para Elena que estava excitada pelo que ele iria fazer e tocou nas costas de Elijah que conversava com Rebekah.

- Elijah!

- Damon – Elijah virou-se erguendo a taça cumprimentando-o.

- Eu... quero te apresentar alguém. Pode me acompanhar?

- Claro. - Elijah depositou sua taça na mesa de apoio – volto já. – piscou para ela.

Elena tinha agora seus olhos fixos em Elizabeth.

Damon caminhou pelo salão aproximando-se de costas para Elizabeth.

- Elijah, esta é Elizabeth, uma amiga...de Paris.

Ao ouvir seu nome, Elizabeth virou-se para eles e viu Elijah. Seus olhos se encontraram como se vissem pela primeira vez. Não havia mais um hiato em suas histórias. Nada acontecera. Eles estavam novamente de volta ao dia em que se encontraram pela primeira vez há milênios no casamento de William.

- Elizabeth...- Elijah segurou sua mão e a beijou. Seus olhos presos nos dela em completa rendição.

Klaus sorriu de forma triste vendo-os do outro lado do salão. A visão turva pelas lágrimas. O rosto de Elizabeth iluminou-se ao ver Elijah... Eles haviam se reencontrado. Ele havia conseguido.

- Adeus Elizabeth... – murmurou e saiu para o jardim.

Caroline viu Klaus. Bonnie também.

- Paciência, ele pediu, lembra? Agora vá trás dele.

Caroline correu pelo salão.

O tempo congelou para eles que não ouviram quando o mestre de cerimônias anunciou a primeira dança do casal.

- Mora em Paris?

- Sim. Há alguns anos.

- E o que faz tão distante?

- Sou escritora.

- E sobre o que escreve Elizabeth?

- Histórias sobre vampiros que importunam adolescentes. – riram.

Seu sorriso era a coisa mais linda que Elizabeth já vira.

O mestre de cerimônias convidava os casais a juntarem-se na pista.

- Concede-me uma dança?. – Seus olhos brilhavam.

Ela mal olhou a mesa quando deixou sua taça e estendeu a mão para ele.

Seu toque frio a fez tremer. Elijah estava de joelhos por ela e no acordes de Wicked Game na voz de Chris Isaak milênios recomeçaram do zero.

Fim.


End file.
